Encuentro casual
by Luly w
Summary: Un auto roto, un pasaje de avión comprado de apuro, un único asiento libre y una acompañante muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Tarde, tarde y terriblemente tarde.. No me puede pasar esto no justo hoy tengo que estar en Seattle a las 17.3 como demoños se fue a romper el auto de Jasper antes de salir de viaje por dios ¿en que nos vamos? .Me saco de mis cavilaciones el sonido del celular

Aló?

Edward,-Tomo aire y las palabras salieron a borbotones- conseguí pasajes de avión, es un charter esta casi agotado así que tomamos asientos separados sale en una hora desde Port Ángeles.

Por lo menos se digno a solucionar el problema.

Maldito el momento que acepte viajar con el y no venir en mi auto. El viaje a Port Ángeles lo hicimos en el auto de mi padre y llegamos con tiempo justo estaban llamando a los pasajeros para el improvisado vuelo. Me senté y abroche mi cinturón me coloque el ipod y me dispuse a revisar unos documentos en la laptop, no se cuanto tiempo estuve absorto en mi trabajo y de repente su fragancia me llegó.

-Disculpa me permites pasar, ese es mi asiento – inmediatamente levante la vista y la vi sus perfectas facciones su piel blanca sus ojos tan profundos por Dios estoy babeando – si, permíteme un segundo – trate de recomponerme de la sorpresa era hermosa –me dedico una sonrisa tímida y se acomodo en su lugar; revolvía sus manos incomodas sobre su regazo, cuando anunciaron el despegue sus manos se crisparon en puños y creí escuchar una maldición en voz baja, el avión se sacudió y ella ahogo un grito y me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello –por favor dime que el avión no se va a caer-su voz sonaba aterrada.

Tranquila- alcance a articular

– ¿no te gusta volar?

– No, es la primera vez que lo hago- por cierto, no me he presentado soy Edward Cullen ¿y tu eres?

-Bella Swan, un placer ha gracias por lo de hace un momento

- no te preocupes me gusta rescatar damiselas en apuros- Madre santa quise golpearme a mi mismo por tan estúpido comentario me sonrío y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, ella me gusta, bueno genio como te las vas a arreglar para seguir la charla.

Me aclare la garganta inútilmente tratando de captar su atención; ella levanto la mirada de su libro y me sonrío, genial debe pensar que soy retardado.

Piensa, piensa… – ¿que te lleva a Seatle?

- Emmmm trabajo supongo- su cara tomo un adorable color carmín

-¿Supones? Su cara se volvió roja

-Si bueno-dudo- termine la universidad y quiero buscar trabajo, creí que Seatle sería una buena idea- Ok tengo un gancho para continuar la charla

¿Qué estudiaste? Me miro de soslayo y sonrío definitivamente ella piensa que soy retrasado

-letras-contesto de manera escueta ¿como llegar a la pregunta importante?

– ¿tienes novio? –solté de pronto por Dios me estaba lanzando de la peor manera las hormonas me traicionaron –me dio una mirada significativa hizo un respingo y me contestó

-¿te importa?-que si me importa por supuesto o tal vez no, la quería para mi y si tenía novio de veras no me importaba de repente llegó a mi el pensamiento de un amigo "nada es de nadie".

El resto del vuelo transcurrió sin sobresaltos, por momentos la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, el momento del aterrizaje llegó y ella estaba repitiendo el episodio de manos nerviosas pensé que tal vez era mi momento, pero soporto estoicamente el aterrizaje con el rostro descompuesto.

Es ahora o nunca me dije –bueno supongo que llego el momento de despedirnos-me dedico una mirada evaluativa sonrío y finalmente me dijo

–Adiós, buena suerte

piensa, piensa …..-¿mmm te gustaría tomar un café?-sip, me lance

–no en este momento. Me esperan-choque contra un paredón y se sintió durísimo

-tal vez en otra ocasión- sonrío de lado y agito su mano en forma de despedida – sentía que se me escurría por las manos

-¿como te encuentro?- confirmado no solo piensa que soy retrasado sino que estoy desesperado también ,entonces me dijo, con una seguridad abrasadora

- Te voy a encontrar, no te preocupes-me dejo con la boca abierta me hice a un lado y paso con una gracia poco habitual me dio un guiño y salio rápidamente del avión, sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca y miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente ¿como me iba a encontrar?,¿de donde salio esta mujer? que en dos segundos puso mi mundo de cabeza ¿quien era ella?. Todos los pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando Jasper se reunió conmigo y bajamos a la pista. La vi, estaba abrazando a un hombre alto musculoso, me maldije internamente. No estaba sola.

¿Que te pasa? parece que viste un fantasma-la pregunta de Jasper me trajo de vuelta sacudí mi cabeza queriendo aclarar las ideas

–Vamos estamos tarde –le espete -.

Llegamos a las oficinas poco más de las 17.3 el directorio estaba reunido la votación de los accionistas para la presidencia era hoy, me senté con Jasper a mi derecha y mientras la votación se llevaba a cabo deje vagar mi mente pensando en ella y en todas las preguntas sin respuestas. El golpe de una mano contra la mesa oval me hizo bajar de la nube; en la sala el aire se cortaba con navaja y un par de dedos acusadores se dirigían en mi dirección Jasper se aclaro la garganta y informo que la reunión había finalizado me gane una fuerte reprimenda de su parte

–¡Por favor deja ya de divagar! ¡Que carajo te paso en el avión! ¡Baja a la realidad, tienes una empresa que dirigir!-

La dureza de sus palabras me trajo de vuelta lo mire con el rostro descompuesto y alcance a susurrar un casi inaudible ¿Qué?

–En que planeta estabas te nombraron presidente, solo con dos votos en contra, el consejo te quiere al frente

–Era lo que querías, por lo que vienes trabajando día y noche ¿no estas feliz? – y la respuesta era no, me faltaba ella. Que clase de embrujo soltó esta mujer sobre mí, estaba descolocado.

La tarde paso más o menos tranquila llegue a casa. Jasper y yo compartíamos apartamento desde hacía unos meses desde que su última conquista lo mando volar de su casa dejándolo sin techo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y puse un poco de música Sinatra siempre me relajaba. Mientras escuchaba garota de Ipanema deje mi mente volar y un pensamiento me asalto… la tengo que encontrar. ¿Como hacer? saque mi laptop y hice lo que tendría que haber hecho hace rato la Googlee (N/A la busco con Google)…después de unos minutos nada… ni faceboock, ni twitter, nada como si no existiera ¿acaso no era un persona normal? Cerré la computadora de un golpe, como si fuera responsable de mis frustraciones. Me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación me molestaba el ruido que producían mis pantalones, me los saque y subí el termostato de la calefacción me detuve frente a la ventana y mire sin ver nada en concreto, el trafico del final del día era tranquilo di vueltas sin sentido no se cuanto tiempo estuve divagando de un momento a otro sentí la puerta abrirse

–la cena esta lista cariño-me dijo Jasper con voz fina y nasal en un pobre intento de parecer femenino.

La cena fue tranquila Jasper me puso al tanto de la reunión en la que mi cuerpo estaba pero mi mente no, como asesor de finanzas y abogado de la firma Jasper era sobresaliente en cuanto al ámbito personal su vida era un caos emocional nunca duraba más de dos o tres meses en una relación; al igual que yo se aburría con facilidad.

Esa noche no pude dormir, los nervios de comenzar en el nuevo puesto me traicionaron y mantuvieron en vela toda la noche no es que no me sentía preparado sino que necesitaba adaptarme. A las 6.3 cansado de dar vueltas en la cama me duche y vestí desistí de peinar mi pelo y lo deje secar, mi cabello era una entidad diferente a mi cuerpo era mi marca de rebeldía. La formalidad de la ropa no pegaba con la informalidad de nunca peinarme.

Salí de casa con el tiempo de sobra el camino en auto tomaba 15 min., tome un café en la cafetería de la firma me engullí un trozo de tarta tome el maletín y salí a comerme el mundo.

La mañana paso lenta entre presentaciones y comentarios aduladores a cerca de mi edad y capacidades aparentemente incompatibles. La hora del almuerzo llego y Jasper atravesó la puerta abierta sonriéndole de manera provocativa a mi nueva secretaría Jessica .

-Hey ¿que tal la presidencia "presi"? me dijo con una voz cargada de diversión

–bien supongo-le conteste aburrido

-mmm tenía algo para decirte… ¿que era? Jasper era muy bueno en su trabajo pero un mal receptor de mensajes

- a si, ya me acorde hoy te llamaron cuando te fuiste un hombre como se llamaba mmm-pareció comerse la cabeza tratando de recordar

–Emmet Swan igual le dije que no estabas-…..Mi corazón se paro de repente para comenzar a latir de forma irregular y la diarrea verbal se apodero de mí como siempre que estoy ansioso y nervioso

-¿Qué dijo?¿dejo su número?¿le diste mi celular, correo electrónico, twitter algo? –Jasper camino hacia atrás levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y dijo

–¡Wow Cálmate! Solo me dijo que quería confirmar si habías viajado ayer en avión desde Port Ángeles a Seatle

–¿Hermano quien es este tipo y que quiere?-Le conté el episodio con la chica del avión y Jasper me miro con cara de póker y soltó de pronto

–El marido te esta buscando seguro que ella se guardo tu nombre en algún papel y el marido lo encontró ¡ estas muerto! Los colores se fueron de mi cara y millones de pensamientos se cruzaron por mi cabeza…pero solo uno quedo rondando ella no era para mi me importaba uh uh nop la quería.

Coronando el terrible día de trabajo me informaron de una reunión de última hora con una agencia de publicistas y asesores de imagen que se harían cargo de traer a la firma al siglo XXI a nivel internacional ya que nuestro próximo destino era el mercado Asiatico. Las asesoras eran Rosalie Hale y su socia Alice Brandon conocidas por su tacto en las relaciones personales y la organización de eventos de alta sociedad.

La reunión comenzó con ciertos tips sobre cultura general y modales a la hora de tratar, la junta paso lenta y mmmmmm muy aburrida el que pareció por demás interesado fue Jasper que dejaba vagar la vista a la diminuta morena de cabellos en punta, sin darle el menor atisbo de atención a la rubia, la razón, ella tenia un muy costoso anillo en un dedo comprometedor; estaba tomada.

Había que resaltar de Jasper que nunca se involucraría con una mujer casada. La tediosa reunión de la que no saque nada en concreto finalmente término y nos confirmaron una próxima para los días venideros era lo más parecido al purgatorio.

Llegue casa me puse ropa cómoda y me senté a terminar de revisar unos informes de la llegada de los productos a Inglaterra un molesto ruido me distrajo era el teléfono.

-Hola- sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta del otro lado del tubo y dijo

-¿Edward Cullen, se encuentra? –

-El habla – Buenas tardes soy Emmet Swan –mierda, mierda, mierda me encontró el marido celoso soy hombre muerto.


	2. Mudandome

MUDANDOME

Hoy comenzaba el primer día del resto de mi vida, me mudaba con mi hermano y su esposa a Seatle necesitaba un cambio dejar atrás los malos ratos, decidí a último momento viajar en avión no me seducía la idea pero mi vieja chevy no me llevaría a Seatle sin causar un severo daño al medio ambiente y a mi economía, además tendría que cambiar y bueno hacer cosas que no hice con anterioridad, solo viajaba con un bolso de mano ya que mi hermano se había ocupado de mandar una mudadora por mis cosas .

Mientras esperaba, entre a una librería buscando algo entretenido para el viaje me distrajo el sonido del teléfono mire el identificador era Emmet.

-Hola

-hey, nena ¿como estas?

-Esperando para abordar

-ya tenemos tu cuarto listo

-Que bien! – le dije con falso entusiasmo

-Vamos Bels! Se buena te divertirás en casa ya no estarás sola-el punto es que me gustaba tener mi espacio y Emmet, es muy Emmet y las cosas con su esposa se salen de control a veces.

-Rose quiere que te unas a ella y a su socia en una reunión mañana

-No, Emmet! Te dije claramente que me iba a tomar unos días para instalarme.

-Ok ok sin presiones

-Te dejo, debo abordar

Tome aire cruce mi bandolera sobre el pecho como si fuera un arma que me protegería y entre al pequeño avión.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar había un hombre sentado sobre el pasillo lo que me impedía el paso a mi asiento que daba a la ventana.

-¿Disculpa? me permites pasar, ese es mi asiento-levanto la vista y se me quedo viendo como si fuese un extraterrestre. ¿Tan mal me veía? debo reconocer que hace rato no tengo una buena noche de sueño y que con los exámenes finales de la carrera me salte un par de comidas. Por otro lado, el se veía como un modelo de anuncio publicitario con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y un desordenado y muy rebelde cabello pelirrojo.

-si, permíteme un segundo. Pareció recomponerse de la impresión y me trajo de vuelta de mi minucioso scan de su cara. Le sonreí y me acomode en el asiento. Me estaba comenzando a poner ansiosa comencé a jugar con las manos sobre mi regazo y cuando anunciaron el despegue me puse rígida como una tabla

-maldito Emmet y sus ideas de cambios ¡odio volar! Susurre para mí. El avión se sacudió y me sentí morir chille y abrace lo que tenía cerca, mi acompañante.

-por favor dime que el avión no se va a caer –Suplique con terror. Y muerta de vergüenza

-Tranquila-me susurro ok, piensa que soy una lunática, histérica.

– ¿no te gusta volar? –

No, es la primera vez que lo hago-

por cierto no me he presentado soy Edward Cullen ¿y tu eres?-lo primero que pensé no fue coherente, con sus ojos fijos en mi, me golpee mentalmente y le dije

Bella Swan, un placer ha gracias por lo de hace un momento-definitivamente cree que soy una lunática.

no te preocupes me gusta rescatar damiselas en apuros- su comentario me causo gracia le sonreí abiertamente tome mi libro y comencé a ojearlo estaba muy nerviosa volar me incomodaba y mi acompañante me hacia perder la concentración. Edward se atoro con algo supongo porque no entiendo porque hacia ruidos con su traquea lo mire y le sonreí pensando en cuantas posibilidades tendría una chica como yo de estar con un hombre como el una pregunta me trajo a la realidad

¿que te lleva a Seatle? Estaba tratando de ser amable. Bueno esta bien de todas maneras el se me hace mucho más interesante que el libro

Emmmm trabajo supongo-me sonrojé no sabía que decirle

-¿Supones? Sentí la sangre subirme a la cara, definitivamente tengo que sumarle tonta a los otros adjetivos calificativos.

-Si bueno- dude que carajo le dijo! Voy a trabajar con mi cuñada enseñando a los empresarios a relacionarse y redactando discursos o corrigiéndolos no creo que le interese.

- termine la universidad y quiero buscar trabajo, creí que Seatle sería una buena idea-buena salida! omite la parte que trabajaras con gente llena de falsos remilgos

- . ¿Qué estudiaste? Realmente le interesa esta tratando de tener una charla bueno aquí vamos.

-letras- le dije para cortar de una vez la charla no necesitaba ser amable el me gustaba pero no podía llegar a nada

– ¿tienes novio? Su pregunta me dejo helada lo mire por unos segundos hice un respingo.

-¿te importa? Lo mire a los ojos y parecía tener un debate interno y la conversación se termino. Simule retomar la lectura y de vez en cuando lo pescaba mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

El vuelo estaba llegando a su fin y recordé la broma de Emmet …"Bels el 80% de los accidentes aéreos son en el despegue y el aterrizaje"… estaba nuevamente ansiosa comencé a contar los segundos a manera de distracción me puse rígida repetí el episodio de manos nerviosa y miraba a mi acompañante que estaba tranquilo.

Pensé en un lugar feliz no lo tenía. Mi rostro lo sentía descomponerse cuando tocamos la pista me sentí libre.

–bueno supongo que llego el momento de despedirnos- me dijo lo escanee nuevamente queriendo llevar conmigo la imagen de su perfecto rostro.

–Adiós, buena suerte-alcance a articular. Definitivamente el me gustaba y mucho

¿mmm te gustaría tomar un café? ¿Me esta invitando? no puede ser! nunca maldije tanto tener a Emmet esperando

–no en este momento. Me esperan-

tal vez en otra ocasión - sentí el estomago retorcerse le dedique una media sonrisa y me despedí con la mano dándole un poco de dramatismo después lo encontraría no sería difícil no con Emmet ayudando.

-¿como te encuentro? Se veía ¿triste? Le daría un oportunidad lo mire y le dije con toda la seguridad que tenía de que así sería.

Te voy a encontrar, no te preocupes-

Con esa última promesa baje del avión para encontrarme con un muy efusivo Emmet .

-Hay Bels te extrañe!¿que tal el vuelo? Aterrador pensé para mí

Me di la vuelta y lo vi parado al lado de un chico rubio casi tan alto y apuesto como él con la mirada fija hacia nosotros.

-Interesante –me limite a decirle

-Vamos Rose nos espera en la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto

-Ok, Em-como se lo digo bueno se lo digo y punto.

-Necesito tu ayuda tengo que encontrar a alguien-Puso cara de pocos amigos, frunció el ceño

-Te escucho-

Le conté el incidente del abrazo y la simpatía de mi acompañante, la invitación frustrada y casi le rogué que lo busque el asintió a regañadientes.

El resto de la tarde paso en paz Rose me contó lo referente al trabajo acomode mis artículos de baño me indicaron una habitación abajo ya que ellos tenían la planta alta de la casa.

Puse un poco de música me relaje escuchando réquiem para un sueño me gustaban los clásicos, no se cuanto tiempo estuve tumbada en la cama haciendo nada, Emmet entro a la habitación y me dijo que la socia de Rose estaba invitada a cenar tenían que preveer unos puntos para una reunión o algo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila la socia de Rose, Alice era una bola de energía incansable y extremadamente efusiva tenía 5 min de conocerla y ya hablaba acerca de cambiar mi imagen cortarme el cabello y salir de compras. Me disculpe y me retira a la cama. El sueño no tardo en llegar.

Una maldición y un golpe me despertaron. Salí de la habitación para encontrar un muy molesto Emmet empapado en leche, tirado en el suelo con el frigorífico abierto y el cartón de leche en la mano.

-¡Maldita porquería, otra vez esta perdiendo agua! La imagen era impagable me estaba doblando de la risa entro Rose y se unió a mis carcajadas.

-Osito, jajajaja te ves adorable jajaja-Emmet se estiro se levanto presuroso dejo el cartón de leche en el piso tomo a Rose con una mano y a mi con la otra y nos tiro al piso la imagen ya no era tan divertida mi pijama a cuadros estaba todo mojado y mi pelo no tenia arreglo.

Emmet Swan estas loco como te atreviste! Rose estaba roja de la furia se le había arruinado la ropa y ella estaba lista para irse a la oficina.

-Hoy empieza la veda de Sexo por tiempo indefinido-Definitivamente estaba furiosa Emmet la miro como si le hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal y susurro un casi inaudible

–Perdón, creía que sería divertido Osita-

-divertido un cuerno, la decisión esta tomada- Cruzo los brazos en el pecho y bufó furiosa.

-Limpia este desastre y tu – giro su dedo acusador en mi dirección –Ayúdalo- No era momento para replicar nada.

Una vez limpio el piso, me bañe y salí a recorrer la cuidad nada que no haya visto antes entre a una biblioteca me asocie los libros son caros hoy día, retome mi camino hacia la casa. Almorcé en un pequeño lugar y cuando me di cuenta estaba anocheciendo llegue a la casa donde me espera un Emmet que me miraba con ojos divertidos y expresión burlona.

-Hola Bels! ¿Sabes que?- no Em, si no me dices no soy adivina –puse mi mejor cara de aburrimiento y simule un bostezo.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo agitando un papel en la mano.

-¿Que encontrase? Hice una revisión mental de lo que pudo haber encontrado que cupiera en un pequeño papel y lo mire atónita.

- A Edward Cullen- me dijo solté el aire de mis pulmones

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – tratando de recomponerme por la noticia

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades?

-No, pero fue muy rápido

- bueno el tiene twitter fue fácil de encontrar-

¿Tienes una cuenta de twitter? –Ese definitivamente no era mi hermano que le hizo Rosalie.

-Además figura en el directorio telefónico Bels. Me miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tenias razón es bastante amable –Me puse pálida y sentí en leve mareo me había olvidado de respirar por la impresión.

-¿Hablaste con él?-


	3. contacto

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE S. MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

CONTACTO

-Hola- sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta del otro lado del tubo y dijo

-¿Edward Cullen, se encuentra? –

-El habla

– Buenas tardes soy Emmet Swan –mierda, mierda, mierda me encontró el marido celoso soy hombre muerto.

Trate de recomponerme lo mejor que pude era un masa de nervios saque a relucir mis dotes de frío hombre de negocios.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-me estaba muriendo de curiosidad y de pánico sería una especie de asesino serial o algo.

-Mi hermana me pidió que lo encuentre-El alma me volvió al cuerpo ¿hermana?. Ella cumplió su promesa y lo mejor de todo no era un marido celoso lo que tenía detrás.

-Creo que tu la ayudaste a superar su primer vuelo jajajaja, no te envidio para nada, suele comportarse erráticamente cuando se pone nerviosa.

-Si bueno lo pude apreciar de primera mano

Parecía que estaba muriendo de un ataque de risa, se aclaro la garganta nuevamente

-Quisiera saber si pudiera darle tu número ya sabes para conversar y eso-Esto no me puede estar pasando definitivamente Bella era bastante especial.

-Desde luego, pero me gustaría tener el de ella si no es problema y también la dirección-Pareció meditarlo un segundo se rio nuevamente.

-Ok, te paso su número y ella vive conmigo y mi esposa. Anote presuroso el número en un papel y la dirección. No quedaba muy lejos unos quince min en auto le agradecí el gesto a Emmet y me despedí con un hasta luego.

Vague por la casa pensando en llamarla o no hacerlo finalmente tome aire y marque eran cerca de las nueve de la noche el celular llamo un par de veces y luego

-Hola ¿quién es?-Me quede petrificado del otro lado del tubo como un grandísimo idiota

-¿Hola? Estas ahí –Patético ¿ella sabía que era yo? ok aquí voy

-Bella, ¿como estas?

-¿Edward?-escuche un golpe seco –auch- y una gran carcajada del otro lado

-¡cállate Emmet! Perdón mi hermano es muy especial

-¡Ya lo creo! Por Dios dije eso es voz alta otra vez la diarrea verbal piensa piensa …

-¿Cómo has estado? Que pobre es lo único que se me ocurre, quise morir tengo 27 años y no sé qué decir.

-Bien creo ¿y tú?

-Bien también, ¿qué te parece la cuidad? Esto iba a ser difícil

-¿Por qué me llamaste? Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿qué le contesto? probemos con la verdad.

-Tenemos pendiente un café. Pareció meditarlo un momento

-Ok, ¿cuándo? Mientras pensaba que responder tome las llaves de mi auto

- ¿Que tal mañana?

-Ok, mañana te llamo para ver el lugar. Dijo si!

-Cuéntame algo de ti además de rescatar damiselas en apuros debes tener un trabajo en el mundo real ¿no es así?-Que contestaba a esa pregunta ciertamente no quería lucirme. Soy el nuevo presidente de una futura multinacional. Ni por asomo le diría nada de mi nuevo puesto.

-Trabajo en una compañía hace un par de años nada muy importante. Tenía que distraerla si quería llegar a ella mientras hablaba por teléfono. Cargue la dirección en el GPS del auto encendí el motor y salí. Era una noche típica de Seatle lluviosa y fría.

- ¿Que tal tu?; ¿buscaste algo en que trabajar? escuche un golpe como si el teléfono hubiera caído al suelo, luego otro golpe amortiguado con un FUERA!y más carcajadas luego un ouch y un "pequeña bruja" a lo lejos.

-Perdón ¿me decías?

-¿que fue eso? Silencio de nuevo

-¿Qué fue qué? Se la escuchaba jadear furiosa

-lo de hace un momento-

-Problemas fraternales de convivencia mi hermano no conoce los límites de la privacidad- Bueno me quedo claro que ella tenía carácter. Me faltaba poco para llegar como 200 mtrs tenía que hacer mi jugada.

-¿Cenaste? Dudo un momento

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es tremendamente directa otra nota mental no andar con rodeos.

-Bueno, pensaba cambiar la cita de mañana para hoy.

-¿Que dices?

-Mientras hablaba contigo me tome la libertad de venir para tu casa y ahora estoy afuera.

-¿Que estas donde? Sentí otro golpe una maldición y algo como brincos y de pronto la vi, buscándome a través de la ventana con el celular pegado a la oreja y en un horrible pijama a cuadros.

-Aquí afuera soy el del auto plateado parado frente al porche- Me pareció muy divertida la situación.

-Concédeme un minuto por favor

-¿no quieres que baje? Lo medito un minuto

-¡No!

-Salgo en un minuto. La llamada se cortó. Me relaje dentro del auto por lo menos no me rechazo la cena. El problema es donde ir ya era bastante tarde y llovía a cantaros pero era lo de menos ansiaba su compañía. Me relaje escuchando un poco de música mientras esperaba. Un enorme Geep se estaciono en el garaje y una mujer rubia bajo de él no la alcance a ver porque llovía demasiado. A los pocos minutos sentí la puerta del copiloto abrirse y era ella su fragancia dulce lleno mis sentidos.

-Hola ¿dónde vamos? Me pregunto con una media sonrisa y la cara en llamas.

-¿Depende de lo que quieras comer?


	4. Contacto II

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

GRACIAS NELLY POR TU REVIEW TRATARE DE MEJORAR.

PARA BERE QUE LO ESTA ESPERANDO EN MEXINO BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA.

CONTACTO II:

-_Tenias razón es bastante amable –Me puse pálida y sentí en leve mareo me había olvidado de respirar por la impresión._

_-¿Hablaste con él?-_

-Sip, creo que se llevo un susto de muerte al principio pero después se relajo bastante y me dio su número de celular; no sin antes pedirme el tuyo y la dirección de la casa. Bueno no puede ser tan malo ¿no? ¿Que es lo peor que puede pensar? Me formulaba todas esas preguntas mientras entraba a la casa seguida de Emmet.

Rosalie todavía no había regresado, aviso que quedo con su socia en una cena de negocios.

Saque de la secadora mi pijama para ponerme cómoda y tome el libro que había escogido ayer en Port Ángeles deje los datos que Emmet consiguió de Edward en la mesa de noche al lado de mi móvil, para cuando tuviera el valor de llamarlo.

Me tumbe en la cama mientras Emmet yacía a mi lado mirando la TV ya era hora de cenar. La verdad no tenía apetito y me decante por un emparedado a medias con Emmet preparado por él. Cenamos en tranquilo silencio y deje mi imaginación volar conforme los personajes del libro me lo permitían. Comenzó a sonar mi celular vi. El ID y quise morir era su número.

-Hola ¿quién es?-solo silencio se habrá arrepentido de llamar intente de nuevo.

-Hola estas ahí – por que no contesta me pare de la cama para echar a Emmet fuera con una señal de la mano indicando la puerta.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Se me helo la sangre me había olvidado de la dulzura de su voz

-¿Edward? –me tropecé con la alfombra y caí al piso –auch- para empeorar la situación Emmet comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa, monte en cólera y le grite

-¡cállate Emmet!

-Perdón mi hermano es muy especial. Le dije pateando a Emmet en los tobillos y haciéndole señas con la mano para que dejara la habitación.

-¡Ya lo creo! Que quiso decir con eso debo golpear nuevamente a Emmet, que le habrá dicho cuando hablo con él.

-¿Cómo has estado? Falta que me pregunte por el clima y estamos completos

-Bien creo ¿y tu? A donde querrá llegar con todas esta clase de preguntas

-Bien también, ¿Qué te parece la ciudad? Esto iba a ser eterno tenía que sacarlo de esta charla que no iba a ninguna parte junte coraje y lance sin pensar.

-¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Tenemos pendiente un café –Bueno esto tiene un poco mas de sentido vamos llegando a algo.

-Ok, ¿cuando?- Si no creía que estaba desesperada por él se lo estaba confirmando.

-¿Que tal mañana? Medite por un momento que pensaría de mí y me decante porque realmente me gustaba y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Ok, mañana te llamo para ver el lugar. Tenía que saber algo más entonces fui directa

-Cuéntame algo de ti además de rescatar damiselas en apuros debes tener un trabajo en el mundo real ¿no es así? Pareció pensar una respuesta tan fácil como ¿trabajas? si ¿en que lugar? algo no me esta diciendo ¿será trabajador ilegal? .

-Trabajo en una compañía hace un par de años nada muy importante- es un avance por lo menos trabaja en algo legal.

¿Que tal tu?; ¿buscaste algo en que trabajar? Estaba por contestar cuando sentí a Emmet tomarme por la espalda y tirarme al suelo dejando caer primero el teléfono me sentí hervir de furia y grite a todo pulmón-

FUERA! Emmet me dedico un dedo corazón y siguió riéndose, tome un zapato y se lo tire por la cabeza grito un-ouch- seguido de un" pequeña bruja".

Perdón ¿me decías? Cerré la puerta suavemente y saque mi brazo por la rendija y le devolví el gesto con el dedo a mi hermano.

-¿que fue eso? Me quede callada ¿que le decía? tenia que controlarme o todo se iría al caño. Respire profundamente varías veces para controlarme no podía perder los estribos no con el al teléfono.

-¿Qué fue qué? Trate de sonar tranquila mientras hacia ejercicios para controlar la ira no tuve éxito.

-lo de hace un momento-

-Problemas fraternales de convivencia mi hermano no conoce los límites de la privacidad- bueno no era del todo mentira.

-¿Cenaste? Dude, decidí contestar su pregunta con otra

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, pensaba cambiar la cita de mañana para hoy. Me quede helada

-¿Qué dices?

-Mientras hablaba contigo me tome la libertad de venir para tu casa y ahora estoy afuera.

-¿Que estas donde? Quería que la tierra me tragara trastabille y me golpee el dedo meñique con la pata del somier – ¡Maldición, mierda, mierda, mierda!-me sobaba el pie con las manos mientras sostenía el celular entre mi hombro y la cara brincando sobre la otra pierna por la habitación como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor. Me acerque a la ventana y vi un auto plateado parado en el porche de la casa.

-Aquí afuera soy el del auto plateado parado frente al porche- Me estaba tomando el pelo, esto no podía estar pasando y yo en mi horrible pijama mirando para afuera como una idiota con el celular pegado a la oreja.

-Concédeme un minuto por favor- alcance a decirle mientras me alejaba del vidrio y buscaba que rayos ponerme.

-¿no quieres que baje? Lo pensé mire por el agujero de la cerradura y Emmet estaba sentado mirando la TV no era buena idea posiblemente si se conocían no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el, inmediatamente solté un muy enfático.

-¡No!-

-Salgo en un minuto. Corte la llamada y me vestí a toda prisa escuche llegar a Rosalie, Estaba discutiendo con Emmet a cerca de la veda impuesta por ella hoy por el incidente de la leche. Fue bueno saber que hay alguien que puede mantener a raya a Emmet el es tan Emmet que a veces me vuelve loca.

Aproveche la distracción para salir pitando de allí cerré la puerta sin que me vieran y escuche un grito a lo lejos corrí entre la lluvia y me metí dentro del auto la música era suave y olía a el.

Hola ¿dónde vamos? Sentí mi cara encenderse y le sonreí de lado

-¿Depende de lo que quieras comer? Me acomode en el asiento y respire profundo lo pensé unos minutos

-La verdad no se, decide tu. Le dije de manera indiferente para mi todo sabía de la misma manera así que era lo mismo.

De camino al restaurante el me hizo varias preguntas como queriendo saber todo de mí yo tome su ejemplo y repreguntaba con la misma intensidad.

Me contó que le gustaban los caballos pero de niño se cayo de uno y nunca volvió a montar, que era administrador de empresas, se gano dos cicatrices en el mentón cayéndose entre las vías del tren para sacar un perrito que se había atracado, que vivió un tiempo en una pequeña ciudad de Canadá llamada Windsor, amaba las plantas y la velocidad, uno de sus padres estaba en Forks y era medico en un pequeño hospital y que tenía una hermana que no veía mucho, un compañero de cuarto llamado Jasper y que su familia tenía cultivos en una parte de Sudamérica heredados de su padre. Me dijo que le gustaba la música pero que era malo en casi todos los instrumentos que su madre lo obligo a tomar lecciones de tenis y piano en lugar de soccer y todas fueron infructuosas.

Cuando mire el reloj era tardísimo y no nos habíamos bajado del auto y el restaurante había cerrado.

Me invito a bailar y penosamente le dije que la coordinación no era lo mío sacándole una sonrisa de un millón de dólares que me hizo derretir.

La lluvia había cesado de caer dejando el vaho y la humedad en el ambiente era tardísimo y mañana me esperaba una pequeña introducción a mi nuevo trabajo del que no tenía ni idea con todo el pesar del mundo y contra toda fuerza de la naturaleza le dije que era tarde y debía volver a casa.

En el viaje de regreso lo note distante como si se estuviera debatiendo entre dirigirme la palabra o no. Se había tornado un silencio incomodo que decidí romper con una pregunta.

-¿Nos vamos a volver a ver? de verdad nunca en mis veintitrés años me había lanzado de esta manera. Carraspeo como queriendo tomar valor estaciono el auto en la puerta de mi casa y dijo.

-siempre que tú quieras. La cabeza me daba vueltas y él me miro a los ojos buscando una negativa a lo que iba a hacer se acerco. Me quede estática estiro una mano acariciando suavemente mi mejilla y me beso. Desde luego no era mi primer beso, pero sí el más cargado de sentimientos que en mi corta vida recibí. Empezó suave con su propio ritmo y lentamente la lucha de nuestras leguas fue por la dominación del beso mis manos volaron a su pecho tan perfectamente formado tratando de soltar los botones de la camisa y las suyas fueron directamente a mis caderas para subirme a horcajadas de sus piernas cuando súbitamente golpearon la ventanilla del conductor. Quise morir de la vergüenza y salte al asiento del copiloto.

¡Piérdete Emmet!Alcance a gritarle

-si yo no tengo sexo en esta propiedad nadie lo tendrá- grito desde fuera del auto tierra trágame fue lo primero que pensé para ver a mi acompañante acomodarse la ropa suelta y el cabello para luego bajar la ventanilla.

-¿Supongo que eres el héroe del avión? Miro a Edward con gesto divertido con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Hola- le contesto el aludido

-¿Tú eres Emmet? Mi hermano lo miro con el seño fruncido y le dijo

-¡mantén las manos para ti mismo! Edward se quedo pálido y trato de disculparse Emmet lo miro disfrutando el momento y comenzó a carcajearse.

Me baje del auto ya había agotado mi cuota de vergüenza por los próximos 20 años y Emmet tenía material para burlarse por todo el mes.

Edward saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y me hizo señas con las manos de que mañana me llamaba.

Entre a la casa seguida por Emmet quien todavía se reía. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y me acosté pensando en todos los sucesos del día, no me podía dormir escuche pasos en la cocina y me levante me encontré con un muy apesadumbrado Emmet frente a su laptop con una expresión de frustración no muy propia de él y una muy cargada taza de café.

-Ya decía yo que no era por mí que estabas levantado hasta tarde.

-No puedo dormir este caso me tiene de los pelos. Se paso la mano por la cabeza y me sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

-Quieres hablar de ello. No, no debo.

-Ok, hasta mañana entonces. Con eso salí de la sala y me fui a dormir.

Déjenme saber que POV les gusta más espero sus reviews.


	5. Viaje

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MÍA

Viaje

EPOV

_Hola ¿dónde vamos? Me pregunto con una media sonrisa y la cara en llamas._

_-¿Depende de lo que quieras comer? _

Pareció meditar la respuesta.

-La verdad no se, decide tu. Me dijo indiferente como si toda la comida tuviera el mismo sabor. Bastante desconcertante tal vez no tenía apetito.

En el viaje al restaurante comencé con el interrogatorio, tenía mucha curiosidad y ella repreguntaba con el mismo interés.

Me contó que era doctora en letras, hablaba varios idiomas, siempre fue mala en deportes pero que había tomado clases de natación y en ello no era tan mala, amaba la música, especialmente el rock y los clásicos, le gustaba mucho leer y viajar. Había recorrido varios lugares a dedo (N/A pidiendo aventón en la ruta, en mi país de dice a dedo) con su hermano antes de que este se casara; que el y su esposa eran su única familia.

Cuando pregunte por sus padres su mirada se torno triste y evadió el tema. Decidí cambiar rápidamente el ángulo de la charla. No era muy adepta a la tecnología y había comprado un celular después de pelear varias veces con su hermano por ello.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera del restaurante solo atine a levantar la vista para darme cuenta que había cerrado; cuestión que no me importó.

Al cabo de media hora miro el reloj y su cara paso del asombro a la preocupación en un segundo.

Me di cuenta que la noche estaba terminando y no era lo que quería. La invite a bailar y tartamudeo al decirme que no era coordinada, le sonreí tratando de utilizar todos los encantos que poseía y surtió efecto.

Me sentí satisfecho de la mirada que recibí de vuelta era entre anhelante y vergonzosa. Mire por la ventanilla para darme cuenta que la lluvia había parado, dejando el ambiente cargado de humedad.

Me debatía internamente entre invitarla a salir nuevamente o besarla antes de que bajara del auto me abstraje en esa idea ¿como sería besarla? se sentiría suave y delicada como parecía. Divague nuevamente una pregunta me trajo de vuelta.

-¿nos vamos a volver a ver? Su pregunta me sorprendió no era obvio que estaba prendado de ella, me aclare la garganta estacione el auto frente a su casa y conteste su pregunta cargada de toda la dulzura de la que era capaz de acopiar.

-Siempre que tú quieras. La mire buscando en sus ojos una negativa a mis acciones estire suavemente la mano para acariciarle la mejilla ¡diablos, era tan suave! estaba petrificada, mi corazón empezó una carrera frenética sentía la sangre pulsar detrás de mis oídos mientras me acercaba, la bese. Por todos los cielos se sentía tan bien era dulce, suave .Un beso único cargado de sensualidad y deseo la lucha de nuestras lenguas llevo el beso a ser necesitado y frenético sus manos fueron directo a mi camisa tratando de soltar sus botones y las mías a sus caderas para traerla a horcajadas de mi para sentirla imposiblemente cerca. Su olor era aun más dulce y yo estaba totalmente excitado.

Un golpe contra el vidrio de la ventana me paralizó automáticamente Bella salto al asiento del copiloto y yo pase el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

Una muy avergonzada Bella grito desde su lugar.

-¡Piérdete Emmet! Estaba muerto de la vergüenza nunca me habían pescado comportándome con un adolescente desesperado.

-si yo no tengo sexo en esta propiedad nadie lo tendrá- grito desde fuera, me sentí morir el me iba a golpear.

Presuroso me prendí los botones de al camisa y pase mi mano por el pelo tratando de recomponerme baje el cristal automático, por suerte mi pequeño Eddi se aplaco de la impresión uno de mis problemas se había solucionado. Me quedaba enfrentar el otro.

-¿Supongo que eres el héroe del avión? Me miro ¿divertido? con la situación y me mostró una mano cerrada con el pulgar hacia arriba eso no me lo esperaba me desinfle.

-Hola- alcance a decirle entre nervioso y atónito.

-¿Tú eres Emmet? Me miraba con el ceño fruncido definitivamente si me bajaba era hombre muerto o uno muy golpeado.

-¡mantén las manos para ti mismo! Eso me petrifico sentí que los colores se me iban de la cara, intente disculparme y su cara cambio de repente como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír. Soltó una carcajada que hubiera despertado a los vecinos si los tuvieran.

En un movimiento rápido Bella se bajo del auto. Atine a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y le hice un gesto con la mano indicándole que mañana la llamaba.

La vi entrando a la casa y sentí que un pedazo de mi cuerpo se iba con ella; nunca antes había tenido esa sensación con una mujer; era entre necesitarla y anhelarla no era deseo o lujuria había algo más.

Encendí el auto y me fui para casa, en el viaje rememoraba como se sintió el beso era un sabor indescriptible que me dejo con ganas de más estaba tan perdido que llegue al apartamento sin darme cuenta.

Entre y estaba todo en silencio y obscuro me fui directo a la habitación. Tratar de dormir era un caso perdido. Finalmente cerca de las tres de la mañana me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Bep, bep, bep, bep

Abrí los ojos, tome el despertador y lo arroje contra el piso. La trasnochada me estaba pasando factura y de la peor manera; la cabeza se me partía por la falta de sueño y tenía la boca pastosa, el estomago me rugía pidiendo comida por no haber cenado.

Sentí ruidos en la cocina y me levante. Estaba Jasper preparando café y chequeando el correo electrónico en su teléfono.

-Hey Jazz ¿qué hay?… levanto la vista extrañado por mi súbito buen humor enarco una ceja y me dijo.

-Malas noticias, tenemos que estar en San Petersburgo mañana. Hubo problemas en el puerto con uno de los embarques la llegada del producto fue mala, me acaban de enviar unas fotos ¿no las recibiste? .Caí en la cuenta que no baje el celular del auto.

-No, deje el teléfono en el auto. Me miro como si tuviera tres ojos o dos cabezas.

-Bueno eso es nuevo. Nos pasan a buscar en una hora, tomamos un vuelo a New York y de ahí directo a Russia. Me seguía mirando con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Cuantos días? Le consulte mientras hacia un recuento mental de lo que necesitaba para viajar.

-Tres, a lo sumo cuatro el lunes estaríamos de vuelta. Entre a la habitación prepare una pequeña maleta para llevar con migo, para no tener que facturar el equipaje. Me duche y me enfunde en unos pantalones cómodos, una camiseta de mangas largas y una cazadora de cuero.

Eran casi las siete solo había dormido unas pocas horas era muy temprano para llamarla pero no quería hacerlo en presencia de Jazz así que la llame.

Una muy dormida Bella atendió.

-quien seas, espero que sea importante o estas en graves problemas. Ella tenía su carácter; pensé en cortar pero quedaría el número registrado.

-Perdón, no quise molestarte se que es temprano, estoy saliendo de viaje por trabajo y no quería irme sin despedirme. Las palabras salían atropelladamente.

-Por favor hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada y acabo de atender ¿si?.. Se la escuchaba agitada y casi podía verla ruborizarse . Ahogue una carcajada.

-Ok. Vamos de nuevo. Le dije entre risas.

-¿A donde vas? No podía decirle toda la verdad me decidí por una a medias.

-New York, a revisar unos estados contables para cerrar el balance anual.

-Ok. Susurro, parecía que le hablaba en chino mandarín.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-El lunes, ¿te parece vernos? Dudo unos minutos

-El lunes comienzo mi nuevo trabajo y no se a que hora finalizo. Tenía que sacar algo de aquí con ella para asegurarme que me esperaría.

-OK, cuando llegue te llamo y combinamos.

-Perfecto espero tu llamada. Suerte. Estaba por cortar y…

-Mm ¿Edward?,

-¿Si?

-Te voy a extrañar. Como cuatro simples palabras pueden hacerme feliz, ella me estaba volviendo belladependiente en 72 Hs.

-Yo también. No quería cortar la comunicación por nada del mundo y escuche a jazz acercarse a la puerta.

-Te llamo. Besos.

-Como el de anoche. Susurro, ella iba a matarme de un infarto antes de los treinta. Con eso cortó la comunicación.

Cuando Jazz entró mi cara debe haber sido para fotografiarla por que se me quedo mirando unos minutos y me dijo.

-¿Sacaste la lotería y no me enteré?

-¿Por que?

-Porque tienes la sonrisa más estúpida que vi en el tiempo que nos conocemos.

Jasper era brutalmente honesto algo que su terapeuta le aconsejo, aplicar la honestidad radical (N/A pueden googlearlo existe, es una forma de vida para muchos). Tenía que ser sincero y decir la verdad siempre. De ahí sus problemas con las mujeres nunca les mentía le interesaran o no y generalmente eso no les caía bien a sus conquistas.

El auto paso por nosotros y nos llevo al aeropuerto tome un refrigerio en el avión y dormí hasta New York hicimos tránsito y volamos a Russia sin escala cuando llegué quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared y llevar a Jasper en el proceso, hacía veinte grados bajo cero, era pleno febrero. Ese detalle se me había pasado por alto, el frió me calaba los huesos y había un metro de nieve.

Revisamos el material del embarque en el puerto y efectivamente era un desastre lo que no estaba podrido estaba en vías de serlo, renegociamos el precio con el cliente y demandamos a la naviera porque demoró doce días más de lo usual en el puerto Argentino.

Con eso emprendimos el vuelo de vuelta un día antes .Llame a Bella mientras esperábamos el vuelo a Seatle en New York y le avise que volví antes de lo previsto. Llegamos a casa el domingo por la madrugada. Para entonces estábamos mas muertos que vivos.

No se como llegue a la cama dormí poco debido al defasaje horario y a las ocho me levante y prepare para ir a trabajar tenía que exponer ante la junta los resultados del viaje.

Llamaría a Bella cuando estuviera desocupado.

La reunión con la junta directiva fue rápida expuse los resultados y deje a Jasper con el análisis financiero.

Entre a la oficina, Jessica me informo el resto de la agenda tenía varias cosas pendientes por el viaje. Necesitaba pensar y estar tranquilo. Comencé a dar vueltas en círculos como león enjaulado tratando de saltarme la próxima reunión.

Sentía el ruido de los pantalones molestarme y me los saque como siempre así podía concentrarme.

Quería evitar a toda costa la reunión con la agencia Hale-Brandon programada dentro de media hora le dije a Jessica que cancelara toda mi agenda y reprograme las reuniones de acuerdo a las prioridades y que después me envíe todo por e-mail.

Escuche una conversación entre dos mujeres bastante acalorada mientras miraba la nada por la ventana, escuche la puerta de mi oficina abrirse de golpe y una disculpa, un grito de parte de Jessica llamando a seguridad y varias risitas.

-Por favor es mi primer día. Me gire para encontrar el objeto de mi afecto con la cara mirando el piso no me había visto.

-¿Bella?

Espero sus review .


	6. Chapter 8

**LEY 11.723 - REGIMEN LEGAL DE LA PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL**

PUBLICADA EN EL B.O. Nº 11793 CON FECHA: 30-09-1933

RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.

BPOV

_-No puedo dormir este caso me tiene de los pelos. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y me sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos._

_-Quieres hablar de ello. No, no debo._

_-Ok, hasta mañana entonces. Con eso salí de la sala y me fui a dormir._

Entre a la habitación me puse mi pijama y me acosté pensando en él, cerré los ojos y no dejaba de ver su cara y con esa imagen me dormí.

Estaba en el auto con Edward y los besos subían de intensidad los vidrios se estaban empañando y la ropa empezaba a volar la música era suave, lenta y a lo lejos escuchaba a Joant Jett y sex pistols, "I love rock and Roll" aumentando de intensidad .

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Era mi celular. Demasiado bueno para ser real, estaba soñando.

Quien sea, está muerto y enterrado. Debe ser criminal llamar a esta hora; tome el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche levante la almohada que tenía sobre la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

-quien seas, espero que sea importante o estás en graves problemas. Híper ventilaba por el sueño tan vivido.

-Perdón, no quise molestarte sé que es temprano, estoy saliendo de viaje por trabajo y no quería irme sin despedirme. Las palabras se le atropellaban en la boca. El alma se me vino al piso, golpee mi cabeza con la palma de la mano libre y comencé a respirar con dificultad.

-Por favor hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada y acabo de atender ¿sí?.. En ese preciso momento quería desaparecer.

-Ok. Vamos de nuevo. Lo escuchaba reír por lo menos le resulto gracioso.

-¿A dónde vas? Se quedo en silencio un momento.

-New York, a revisar unos estados contables para cerrar el balance anual.

-Ok. Alcance a susurrar ¿qué carajo es eso?.

-¿Cuándo regresas? Si sonaba desesperada no me importaba, en este momento lo estaba.

-El lunes, ¿te parece vernos? Mierda, carajo el lunes empiezo a trabajar y tengo esa puta reunión.

-El lunes comienzo mi nuevo trabajo y no sé a qué hora finalizo. Nunca odie tanto a Rose como en este momento.

-OK, cuando llegue te llamo y combinamos. Perfecto al parecer el estaba tan ansioso como yo.

-Perfecto espero tu llamada. Suerte. Tenía que decirle algo pero ¿qué?

-Mm ¿Edward? Aquí voy es ahora o nunca

-¿Si? Dude cerré los ojos y susurre.

-Te voy a extrañar. Definitivamente estaba desesperada. ¿Me importaba? Nop.

-Yo también. Eso me lleno de una euforia poco común en mí; quería saltar arriba de la cama como una niña de cinco años que le compraron el juguete que tanto quería.

-Te llamo. Besos. Bueno ya que me estaba lanzando que sea con todas las de la ley

-Como el de anoche. Susurre y corte la llamada completamente roja.

Los dias pasaron lentos sin sobresaltos, leí un poco me informe sobre mi nuevo puesto y finalmente el tan temido y ansiado lunes llegó.

Me levante temprano, me di una ducha, me calce un jean, unas converse y una camiseta de manga larga. Prepare café.

Emmet ya se había ido a trabajar, lo que me evito la dosis de bromas de la mañana; de la que no me salvaría por la noche.

Escuchaba los tacones de Rose en el piso de arriba.

-¿Bella? grito desde el piso superior.

-Si, Rose

-Alístate, Alice pasa a recogernos en media hora.

-Ya estoy lista.

Rosalie bajo las escaleras luciendo una falda corta y una camisa manga larga roja de raso con unos zapatos de muerte imposiblemente altos y el cabello recogido en un tirante rodete.

Me escaneo de pies a cabeza movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y puso el dedo índice en el mentón.

-¡Ni de chiste!

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Contraataque

-Tu ropa, nada sonrió con malicia.

-si quieres ir al supermercado o a jugar a la plaza con tus amigos adolescentes.

-¿eh? Me quede muda.

- Eres una mujer hermosa compórtate como tal y viste como lo que eres.

-Una falda, una camisa y un par de tacones no matan a nadie y por favor ¡maquillaje! Parece que hace meses que no duermes.

-¿Rose?

-¿Qué? Se la notaba exasperada. ¿Cómo le digo sin causarle un colapso? Aquí voy…

-No tengo nada de esas características para ponerme. Resoplo y dejo entrever una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso Alice esta de camino, tengo una imagen que mantener. Vamos de compras primero y a la peluquería después.

Cuando pensé que estaba en problemas me quede corta. Alice llego y estaba completamente excitada por las compras prácticamente me arrastro por las tiendas mientras Rosalie hablaba por teléfono y contestaba sus e-mails.

En una hora me vistieron con una falda corta no tanto como la de Rose, lo que fue un alivio y una camisa manga larga de raso color azul obscuro y la chaqueta a juego con la falda, me calzaron con unos zapatos negros altos con plataforma e hicieron al peluquero peinarme con un tirante rodete de nombre francés que no recuerdo. Me compraron un par de innecesarios anteojos para hacerme lucir más seria e intelectual y disimular las ojeras según Alice era más efectivo que el maquillaje y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Fuimos directo al escritorio donde me informaron de mi trabajo como asesora de discurso e idiomas.

La primera reunión estaba programada dentro de dos horas.

Nuestro cliente una firma vieja y prestigiosa en el mercado local y europeo que había decidido dar un vuelco en su directorio cambiando un sexagenario hombre de negocios por un joven de veintisiete años Lic. en Administración de Empresas.

La firma era una exportadora que quería ingresar al mercado de Asia y renovar la imagen internacional.

El objeto de mi trabajo: Dos hombres jóvenes.

Perfecto ningún viejo que piense que no tengo la experiencia suficiente ni la formación académica correcta.

Uno de ellos; el objetivo principal era el presidente del directorio quien cierra los negocios y es la cara visible de la firma, un hombre muy capaz pero con poco tacto, bastante excéntrico, de léxico practico acorde con sus estudios y con un nivel cultural poco visto en alguien tan joven.

Había viajado por la mitad del mundo pero era pésimo en los idiomas, siempre contrataba los servicios de un traductor.

El otro un tipo extremadamente directo con muy pocas pulgas, de pocas palabras y muchas acciones. También me indicaron que se regía por la honestidad radical.

Genial un tipo que no miente pensé. Mientras me asaltaban más nervios aún, como si eso fuera posible.

Por suerte, primero tenía la reunión con el otro; que tal vez se guardara sus opiniones sobre mí para sí mismo.

Mi objetivo era asesorarlos en lo referente a discurso y algunos tips del idioma, Alice se haría cargo de la parte de la imagen porque era relacionista pública y Rose en lo que hace a la cultura Asiática ya que había vivido mucho tiempo en Malasia cuando era pequeña por el trabajo de su padre y era experta en protocolo.

La primera reunión era con el presidente de la firma y por la tarde con su asesor.

Armada con todo lo necesario y unos nervios de muerte le pedí a Rose que me prestara su auto ya que mi chevy había quedado en el olvido y salí a la batalla.

El viaje a la firma fue tranquilo iba haciendo un repaso mental de todos los datos que tenía del cliente cuando me di cuenta que entre todo lo que leí obvie los nombres de los sujetos.

Materia nada importante ya que tenía claro las características sobresalientes de los blancos en cuestión.

Llegue a las oficinas con el tiempo necesario; pregunte en recepción por el directorio y me indicaron que era el último piso.

Me pidió mi nombre y me extendió un gafete con una enorme "V". Con eso entre al elevador y marque el ultimo piso.

Me di la vuelta para analizar mi imagen en el gran espejo del elevador no era para nada mi yo real, la imagen que me devolvía el espejo era la de una fina mujer de unos veinticinco años con una seguridad de envidia. Propia de las personas que se tragan el mundo, alise mi falda y acomode el cuello de mi camisa sentí el pitido del elevador que indicaba la llegada a destino tome aire y salí a paso firme.

Al final del pasillo había una gran puerta de roble que rezaba "DIRECTORIO". Y al costado una gran recepción con una muy remilgada secretaria.

Llegue a hasta ella, me miro de arriba abajo

-¿Tiene cita?

-Si, de Hale-Brandon, soy Isabella Swan. Frunció el ceño y me dijo airada.

-¿No le informaron que la reunión se acaba de cancelar? Fue reprogramada para el viernes.

-¿Reprogramada?

-Sí, ¿ tiene problemas auditivos? Me dijo con un tono mordaz. Sentí la ira bullir maldita perra remilgada con delirio de importancia.

-No, no los tengo. Le dije una octava más alta de lo que las buenas costumbres indican y con la cara desfigurada.

-No parece, de todas maneras el director y su asesor han reprogramado la agenda. Lo que la deja a usted sin nada por hacer. Sonrió con suficiencia.

Iba a estirar mis manos y a tomarla por el cuello. Tenía que controlarme, no quería generar una escena en mi primer día Rose me colgaría, tenía que conseguir la audiencia cueste lo que cueste.

-¿El director se encuentra en su oficina? Estaba ofuscada y mi voz pasaba de ser una octava más alta a chillona y la de ella no era para menos.

-Sí, pero no la puede atender. Con eso apreté el paso y me cole en la oficina.

-Seguridad. Chillo la remilgada.

-Disculpe. Chillo la secretaria y se rio bajito. Al entrar vi un hombre que me daba la espalda vestía una camisa y no llevaba pantalones por Dios donde me metí me quede a cuadros y baje la vista antes que se girara.

-Por favor es mi primer día. Medio suplique a la persona que estaba mirando hacia afuera.

Sin levantar la vista del piso no quería saber que otra prenda le faltaba.

-¿Bella? Conocía esa voz levante la vista para cerciorarme que mis oídos funcionaban bien y lo vi.

Tan perfecto, tan sin pantalones que me pellizqué. ¿Qué clase de persona está trabajando sin pantalones?.

-¿Edward?

Espero sus review .


	7. Encuentro

**LEY 11.723 - REGIMEN LEGAL DE LA PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL**

**PUBLICADA EN EL B.O. Nº 11793 CON FECHA: 30-09-1933 (LEGISLACIÓN ARGENTINA)**

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**N/A LA HISTORIA A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA A APEGARCE AL RATING M SOBRE AVISO NO HAY RECLAMO.**_

**ENCUENTRO**

EPVO:

_-Por favor es mi primer día. Me gire para encontrar el objeto de mi afecto con la cara mirando el piso no me había visto._

_-¿Bella?_

_-¿Edward?_

Me miraba, perpleja, desconcertada y descolocada como si mi imagen fuera irreal. Jessica seguía en la puerta y se escuchaba llegar el personal de seguridad.

-Es ella, enséñenle la salida. Espeto Jessica indicando con su dedo índice hacia Bella. No podía salir del asombro. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?.

Me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien ya que tanto la gente de seguridad como Jessica me miraban como si me faltara algo.

Me recompuse del desconcierto que me genero verla tan diferente a como la recordaba y dije con toda la autoridad de mi investidura.

-No, la señorita Swan se queda. La estaba esperando. Jessica abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua. Susurro una disculpa hacia Bella y uno de los agentes de seguridad parado detrás de Jessica me hizo señas con la mano tomando el costado de sus pantalones.

Baje la vista y entendí a lo que se refería. La próxima vez que necesitara pensar cerraría la puerta con cerrojo.

Tenía que comportarme naturalmente. Me aclare la garganta.

-Srta. Stanley podría dejarnos a solas. Le dije lo más serio y cortante que me fue posible.

-Desde luego Lic. Cullen. Contesto la aludida. Con eso todos salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás. Jessica fue la última en salir, me miro buscando algún gesto de desaprobación y le indique con un movimiento de cabeza que todo estaba bien. Con ello salió de la oficina.

-Siéntate. Le indique extendiendo mi brazo en dirección a la silla ubicada frente a mi escritorio, Bella se acerco; todavía no salía del asombro y se sentó.

Imite su actitud, acto seguido me coloque los pantalones que estaban en el apoyabrazos de mi sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a medio vestir? Me pregunto mirándome con gesto de desaprobación frunciendo los labios.

-Esta es mi oficina y lo de los pantalones me pasa desde la facultad, cuando tengo que pensar o resolver algo, comienzo a caminar en círculos y me molesta el ruido de la tela al rozarse, me desconcentra.

Debe haber sonado muy raro porque ella me miraba como si le hubiese dicho que era de otro planeta. Su cara se puso roja y sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Su cara era la viva imagen de la molestia, tenía que saber a qué hacía referencia.

-¿qué cosa? Trague saliva.

-Cuándo pregunte por tu trabajo, me dijiste que no era nada importante que trabajabas para una compañía. Obviaste la parte en la que la dirigías. Pareció meditar.

-¿Te avergüenza tu trabajo? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-No, solo que me estoy adaptando llevo pocos días en el puesto. Tenía que hacerme con el control de la conversación antes de que se me fuese de las manos.

-y tú, ¿te avergüenzas del tuyo? Movió su cabeza indicando negación y sonrío. Esa sonrisa fue una caricia para el alma, por lo menos no estaba tan enojada por la omisión de datos laborales.

-No solo que, estaba tan asustada y nerviosa por el temible y excéntrico hombre que iba a conocer que encontrarte en su lugar me da una especie de alivio y rabia.

Eso no estaba bien se la veía decepcionada y triste.

-¿Porque? Tenía que saber.

-Bueno esto iba a ser una especie de prueba de fuego para mí y tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos hacia ti nublen mi juicio. Además siempre fui de la idea que no es bueno mezclar las relaciones laborales con las personales es poco profesional.

La sentí desinflarse y bufar ¿frustrada? En ese momento quise hacer varias cosas abrazarla y consolarla por la decepción, besarla desesperadamente demostrándole lo feliz que me hacía verla de vuelta y lo mucho que la había echado de menos o comportarme de manera profesional y recatada. Me decidí por la segunda.

Acorte la distancia entre los dos me arrodille ante ella y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso, que en cierta forma así era.

Ella lo era todo.

Para lo que no estaba listo era para su reacción. Se saco los anteojos de un tirón y se lanzo sobre mí, caímos al piso profundizando el beso estando imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, se apoderó de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella haciendo volar los primeros botones.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una lucha frenética por obtener el control y todo cambió.

El beso subió de intensidad. Se detuvo parcialmente y ubico sus piernas a ambos lado de mi cuerpo sentándose a horcajadas, apreté su trasero con las manos contra mi creciente erección para que sintiera lo que me provocaba su cercanía. Sus labios se movían contra los míos con hambre y desesperación, le respondí de igual forma. Me entretuve unos momentos saboreando sus labios. Se quejo ansiosa y nuestras lenguas se juntaron nuevamente en una lucha sin tregua. Jadeamos por aire.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la acerque más a mí, como si eso fuera posible. Entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y con eso me levante del piso apretándola contra la pared. Ella hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y lo tiro con fuerza.

Era definitivo tenía hambre de ella como nunca tuve de otra mujer. Deslice mi cara hacia su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos; saboreando la dulzura de su piel con la lengua y captando la esencia que esta desprendía. Ella iba a matarme y yo moriría gustoso en sus brazos.

La situación estaba completamente fuera de control y yo estaba como loco, la quería la necesitaba y la deseaba como nunca creí posible, ella me descontrolaba. Perdí la noción de donde y como estaba solo me entregue a sentirla el beso era frenético necesitado cargado de lujuria, pasión y desesperación. No escuchaba ni sentía nada que no fuera ella.

-Te deseo. Alcance a decirle en un jadeo.

-Yo más, me contestó. Ahí me di cuenta. Que por más que quisiera no podía tomarla a los apurones en mi escritorio no estaba bien yo quería disfrutarla, sentirla y perderme en ella.

-No aquí. Le dije separándonos, haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad que me quedaba apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Alguien puede entrar. Dije jadeante, ella asintió silenciosamente, acto seguido se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Bella se tenso. La libere de mi agarre, extrañando la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos y contra mi cuerpo.

Ella se aliso la falda y acomodo su camisa, tenia los labios hinchados y se la veía acalorada. No podía despegar la vista de sus ojos eran anhelantes y brillaban por la excitación.

-Lic. Cullen ¿se encuentra bien? Carraspee aclarando la garganta pero mi voz salió ronca por la situación.

-Si, Srta Stanley.

-El señor Whitlock, dice que lleva llamando a su celular diez minutos. Que mierda querrá Jasper pensé.

-Gracias Srta. Stanley. Arregle mi camisa dejando sueltos los botones que no tenía, gracias al cielo eran los dos primeros.

-Bella, me permites un minuto debo hacer una llamada. Ella asintió.

-¿Tienes un baño?.

-Por aquí. Le indique con la mano, se comportaba extraña. Sus cambios de humor me mareaban.

Tome el teléfono y marque el interno de Jessica.

-Srta. Stanley. Tenía que ser rápido.

-Quiero reservaciones para cenar en un buen restaurant, intimo, cómodo y de buen gusto si es posible con show en vivo. Corte y llame a Jazz desde mi celular.

-Edd, que carajos te pasa que no contestas el celular tuve que llamar a Jessica para saber si estabas vivo.

-Estaba ocupado. No era del todo mentira. Me volví a mirar por la ventana el trafico del mediodía, mientras me rozaba los labios con los dedos aún tenían su sabor.

-Sí, con la asesora de imagen.

-Aja. Tampoco era mentira

-No habías cancelado. Casi podía verlo mirándome con desconfianza.

-Nop. Eso no era verdad.

-Ok, tengo los números del negocio con los rusos los vemos en casa mientras tomamos unas cervezas y miramos el juego de los Spurs.(N/A Equipo de baloncesto San Antonio Spurs)

-Tengo una cena de negocios. Eso tampoco era verdad.

-Una cena de negocios a la que no invitas a tu asesor de finanzas. Eso tiene olor a mujer. ¡Ups! él era bueno yo también lo era pero últimamente estaba muy desconcentrado.

-¿Edward? Me gire para verla estaba parada frente a mí se la veía triste con el semblante decaído y los ojos rojos. ¿Qué mierda hizo en el baño? acaso ¿había llorado? En ese momento no supe que hacer. Corte la llamada y la abrace.

-¿Qué tienes? Levanto la vista y una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.

-Nada. Sorbió su nariz.

-¿Es que tú no quieres?. Sentí el interruptor en la cabeza haciendo click. La había rechazado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Créeme que quiero. La mire anhelante. ¡Qué diablos! me estaba muriendo por ella.

-Pero no aquí, no así. La abrace fuerte y suspire contra su cabello. Mi celular sonaba pero no me importo. Por primera vez en muchos años el trabajo no importaba.

-Vámonos de aquí. La abrace más fuerte. ¿Cómo le preguntaba sin que sonara chocante?. Ella me miro, parecía confusa pareció meditar algo. De la nada los colores se le subieron a la cara y susurro.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? Me dejo sin palabras.

-La mía. Quería la comodidad de mi apartamento no me arriesgaría a encontrarme con su hermano, el me atemorizaba. Tenía que asegurarme que jazz no iría para la casa o que si lo hacía no entrara de sopetón en la habitación.

-Srta Stanley mándeme lo que le pedí por e-mail y avísele al señor Whitlock que hay problemas de fontanería otra vez.

Siempre que teníamos alguna "invitada" nos avisamos, desde la vez que llegué a casa con comida china, entre a la habitación de Jazz sin tocar y lo encontré en una muy comprometida situación. Siempre eran problemas hogareños.

-¿se te rompieron los caños? Me miro perpleja. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso en demasía. Le explique muy por arriba los códigos de convivencia, ganándome una sonrisa de muerte.

-sería útil en casa con Em y Rose, ellos son efusivos. Se puso roja y rió como recordando algo.

Salimos de la oficina luciendo lo más profesionales posible charlando amenamente yo era bueno disimulando, ella no tanto.

Me despedí de Jessica con una inclinación de cabeza y ella le dedicaba una mirada furibunda a Bella y esta la miraba con suficiencia ¿qué carajos?.

Llegamos al elevador y le pregunte

-¿que fue eso? La mire divertido

-¿Que fue qué? Me dijo de manera inocente, con cara de yo no fui.

-el duelo de miradas. Se puso roja de nuevo frunció los labios y susurro.

-Ella no me gusta.

Llegamos a la planta baja dejo su gafete en recepción y con eso salimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Mm como hacemos? Tengo el auto de mi cuñada.

-Sígueme, soy el del auto plateado recuerdas. Me di cuenta que jasper no tenia en que irse lo llame al segundo tono contestó.

-Edd?

-Jazz te dejo mi auto las llaves están puestas.

-Ok. Recibí tu mensaje. Se soluciona rápido o queda para otro día el problema.

- no lo sé.

-Eso es nuevo. Me dijo entre risas y cortó la llamada.

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review. Pofis! Prometo ser buena y seguir actualizando seguido si me dejan RR. Si no me pongo haragana. Besos y gracias a todas por leer cariños desde Estancia las casuarinas Chajarí – Entre Ríos.


	8. Encuentro II

**LEY 11.723 - REGIMEN LEGAL DE LA PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL**

**PUBLICADA EN EL B.O. Nº 11793 CON FECHA: 30-09-1933 (LEGISLACIÓN ARGENTINA)**

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**N/A LA HISTORIA A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA A APEGARCE AL RATING M SOBRE AVISO NO HAY RECLAMO.**_

**ENCUENTRO**:

_Tan perfecto, tan sin pantalones que me pellizqué. ¿Qué clase de persona está trabajando sin pantalones?_

_-¿Edward?_

BPOV:

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos estaba descolocada.

-Es ella, enséñenle la salida. La voz chillona de la remilgada, acompañada de un dedo no muy agradable señalando en mi dirección me saco de la estupefacción.

El me miraba desconcertado. Se que me veía diferente pero ¿tanto?, tal vez no le agradaba mi nueva imagen no tan aniñada. Sería un ¿pervertido?

-No, la señorita Swan se queda. La estaba esperando. Le dijo de forma seca y tajante. Ese comentario me saco de mis cavilaciones. El intento de secretaria que tenía se quedo con la boca abierta. Me dirigió una casi inaudible disculpa. ¡Toma esa perra!.

Edward desvió la mirada y endureció el semblante casi podía jurar que pensó que tenía los pantalones puestos. Se aclaro la garganta y trato de actuar natural.

-Srta. Stanley podría dejarnos a solas. Espeto de manera seca.

-Desde luego Lic. Cullen. Contesto la chica que no salía de su asombro. Acto seguido todos salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás. La remilgada fue la última en salir no sin antes mirar a Edward de soslayo y este le indico que se retirara.

-Siéntate. Me dijo indicando con su brazo la silla que tenía al lado. Yo seguía atónita el se sentó en su gran sillón, tomo los pantalones del apoyabrazos como si fuera algo natural y se los colocó.

Fruncí los labios con desagrado y le lance sin pensar.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a medio vestir?

-Esta es mi oficina y lo de los pantalones me pasa desde la facultad, cuando tengo que pensar o resolver algo, comienzo a caminar en círculos y me molesta el ruido de la tela al rozarse, me desconcentra.

Quien me dijo que era excéntrico se quedo corto, era de otro mundo. Ya decía yo que esa belleza no era humanamente posible. Sentí el ataque de ira incontrolable. Él me había mentido, sentí mi cara arder tenía que calmarme.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Estaba teniendo éxito conteniéndome.

-¿qué cosa? Paso saliva sonoramente ¿Qué otra cosa me había ocultado?. Tenía que ser clara.

-Cuándo pregunte por tu trabajo, me dijiste que no era nada importante que trabajabas para una compañía. Obviaste la parte en la que la dirigías. ¿Tendría vergüenza?

-¿Te avergüenza tu trabajo? Tenía que saber después de todo yo tampoco le había dicho mucho sobre el mío.

-No, solo que me estoy adaptando llevo pocos días en el puesto. Tenia sentido.

-y tú, ¿te avergüenzas del tuyo? .¡Ups! Negué con la cabeza y trate de sonreír de manera dulce el me derretía. Me decidí por una media verdad. No podía esconder la tristeza que me generaba que mi reto ya no sería tal.

-No solo que, estaba tan asustada y nerviosa por el temible y excéntrico hombre que iba a conocer que encontrarte en su lugar me da una especie de alivio y rabia. Era una gran verdad.

-¿Porque? Me dijo; a caso ¿no era obvio?

-Bueno esto iba a ser una especie de prueba de fuego para mí y tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos hacia ti nublen mi juicio. Además siempre fui de la idea que no es bueno mezclar las relaciones laborales con las personales es poco profesional.

Bufe frustrada mi trabajo ya no sería serio con los sentimientos involucrados.

Edward se veía confuso en un movimiento fluido se levanto de la silla y se acerco. Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de mi cara y me beso como si no hubiera mañana.

El beso comenzó suave y con su propia cadencia. Sentí su sabor en mi boca y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. El deseo desenfrenado de tocarlo que tenía desde que lo vi se hizo presente. Me saque los anteojos de un tirón.

La sangre me pulsaba rápido bajo la piel y mi corazón 1atía pujando por salir de mi pecho, mi lado salvaje que tanto me costaba controlar había salido a la luz con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

Me lance sobre él tirándolo al piso, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba cerca, lo tome por la camisa y le arranque los botones.

Me senté a horcajadas, y sentí sus manos apretándome el trasero para que pudiera sentir su erección. El beso se volvía lento por momentos buscando su propio ritmo le hice notar que quería más. Jadeamos por aire.

Sentí sus brazos envolverse en mi cintura y acercarme todavía más, quedamos pegados enrosque mis piernas en su cadera y él se levanto alzándome con el, mi espalda choco contra una superficie dura y sus manos se movían por toda mi anatomía subí mis manos a su cabello y lo tire con fuerza. Dejo un camino de besos húmedos.

-Te deseo. Me dijo jadeante

-Yo más. Estaba desesperada, ansiosa y terriblemente excitada lo quería aquí y ahora no me importaba que fuera poco profesional o que estuviéramos en su oficina. Lo quería sin limitaciones pero sobre todo sin ropa. Rompió el beso

-No aquí. Me dijo jadeante y con la respiración acelerada, apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho tratando de controlarse.

-Alguien puede entrar. Asentí escuche golpes en la puerta y me puse rígida Edward aflojo el agarre y me sentí incompleta.

Me moví unos pasos y trate de acomodar mi ropa que estaba toda desarreglada lo miro con deseo de más tenía los labios hinchados al igual que él.

-Lic. Cullen ¿se encuentra bien? Oh si, ella estaba en mi lista negra.

-Si, Srta Stanley. Le dijo el aludido con voz ronca.

-El señor Whitlock, dice que lleva llamando a su celular diez minutos.

-Gracias Srta. Stanley.

-Bella, me permites un minuto debo hacer una llamada. Asentí se comportaba demasiado compuesto como si acabara de cerrar un negocio.

Las inseguridades me golpearon como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Me había rechazado. En ese momento quería salir corriendo a ocultarme y llorar mi miseria.

-¿Tienes un baño? Alcance a articular con todo el dolor del rechazo a flor de piel.

-Por aquí. Me indico con la mano señalando el fondo del impresionante despacho. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a alguien. Desaparecí en el baño, cuando cerré la puerta me eche a llorar sin control el me había rechazado y yo estaba sufriendo como nunca antes me había pasado, el me importaba más de lo que creí posible.

Entre los fuertes sollozos, lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono tranquilamente. Si él era así yo también podía comportarme de manera indiferente .Me limpie las lagrimas y acomode el poco maquillaje que tenía un poco de rímel y delineador de ojos.

Me erguí y salí del baño el estaba mirando por la ventana y seguía al teléfono.

-Tengo una cena de negocios. Hablaba con alguien.

-¿Edward? Le hable para hacerme notar, se giro sobre sus talones y su rostro cambio cuando me vio. Paso del asombro a la preocupación en un segundo; corto la llamada y me abrazo con dulzura.

-¿Qué tienes? Me pregunto desconcertado. Levanté la vista y no pude controlar las lágrimas.

-Nada. Mentí, mientras sorbía mi nariz.

-¿Es que tú no quieres? No tuve el valor para completar la pregunta. Por su rostro pasaron miles de expresiones en un segundo.

-Créeme que quiero. Susurro con la voz cargada de anhelo.

-Pero no aquí, no así. Me abrazo y suspiro en ese momento entendí, no era el lugar apropiado para nuestro primer encuentro, en ese momento lo desee más. Quería cuidarme, su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no lo atendió.

-Vámonos de aquí. Me dijo y apretó el abrazo, lo mire medite por un momento me quede completamente roja de solo pensarlo y le susurre atropelladamente.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? Se quedo mudo.

-La mía. Me dijo sin pensarlo. Levanto el teléfono y llamó.

-Srta Stanley mándeme lo que le pedí por e-mail y avísele al señor Whitlock que hay problemas de fontanería otra vez.

-¿se te rompieron los caños? Le pregunte perpleja ¿Cómo vamos a ir a su casa si no tiene agua? O peor el apartamento inundado.

Los colores le subieron a la cara y me explico que cuando tenían "invitados" para ahorrarse malos momentos tenían una especie de código, siempre eran cosas del hogar. Le sonreí con ganas .

-sería útil en casa con Em y Rose, ellos son efusivos. Sentí la cara arder al recordar un fin de semana que había venido de visita hace un año, salí de compras y a mitad de camino me di cuenta que me había olvidado el dinero. Cuando llegue a la casa estaban Em y Rose "cariñosos" en el comedor todavía no me recupero de la impresión.

Salimos de la oficina luciendo lo más profesionales posible charlando, se despidió de su secretaria con un movimiento de cabeza y ella me miraba como para comerme la mire de arriba abajo y le sonreí con toda la falsedad que fui capaz.

Llegamos al elevador me miro divertido y me dijo

-¿que fue eso?

-¿Que fue qué? Puse mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-el duelo de miradas. Me había visto ¡mierda! me puse colorada y fruncí la boca en un puchero.

-Ella no me gusta. Era un gran verdad me exasperaba. Llegamos a la planta baja deje mi gafete en la recepción y salimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Mm como hacemos? Tengo el auto de mi cuñada.

-Sígueme, soy el del auto plateado recuerdas. Pareció repensárselo saco el teléfono y llamo.

-Jazz te dejo mi auto las llaves están puestas.

- no lo sé. Seguía al teléfono; me miro raro con una expresión que no supe descifrar y corto la comunicación.

-¿Me llevas? Me dijo muy sensual iba a decirle que hasta el fin del mundo pero era cursi. Solo asentí sonriendo.

-Indícame el camino. Le conteste con el mismo tono; dos pueden jugar este juego. Se paso la mano por su ya desordenado cabello y sonrío. El era criminal. Perfecto pensé subí la calefacción y me desprendí los botones de la camisa hasta el escote que no era mucho pero estaba ayudado por el push up del sostén azul de encaje y deje que se viera algo de él, acomode la falda para mostrar un poco más las piernas mientras me descalzaba para manejar. Lo mire de reojo y se removía incomodo en el asiento del copiloto.

- Hace calor aquí. Me dijo mientras se soltaba un botón más de la camisa y me sonreía de manera seductora uh uh este va a ser un viaje largo.

Me solté el pelo, cruce el cinturón de seguridad, le pedí la dirección y la cargue en el GPS, el viaje fue rápido hasta la casa la tensión se sentía en el aire mantuvimos una charla bastante insustancial mientras lo veía vagar con la mirada por mi cuerpo sin ningún recato, le devolví el gesto de manera completamente desvergonzada .Me lo comí con los ojos.

El GPS índico que habíamos llegado me acomode la ropa y calce mis zapatos y ambos bajamos. Entramos al edificio y tomamos el ascensor, lo vi. Mirarme con lujuria me relamí los labios a manera de invitación y se abalanzó sobre mí.

El beso se encendió rápidamente. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y pude sentir su erección contra mí. Estaba aturdida por lo que él despertaba en mí, mis mas bajos instintos salían a la luz me sentía salvaje, presa del deseo.

Lo más probable era que las circunstancias en las que estábamos fueran las que encendían este tipo de pasión animal. Como si un tornado se encontrara con un volcán y desataran su furia y todo lo demás fueran daños colaterales.

Arranque los botones que le quedaban a su camisa y comencé a recorrer su pecho con mis manos. Lo mordí en el cuello y el gimió de placer.

Se escucho el pitido de llegada del elevador. Pero no rompimos el beso me llevo alzada y choque contra una superficie fría sus manos se metieron bajo mi blusa presionando mis pezones con sus dedos, bajo su boca a mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mi escote. Se sentía bien.

-¡Mierda! No puedo embocar la cerradura. Comencé a reír

-Estas distraído, puedo dejar de tocarte. Mientras tanto le mordía la oreja.

- Primero muerto. Sonrío triunfante y escuche la llave girar en le cerradura.

Entramos y cerro la puerta de una patada me sentó en la mesa y sus ojos estaban oscuros como no los había visto nunca.

Comenzó a deshacerse de mi blusa besando, chupando y lamiendo todo a su paso, mordió uno de mis pezones sobre la tela del sostén ganadose un gemido de mi parte mientras le tironeaba lo que quedaba de la camisa. En pocos segundos la parte superior de nuestra ropa había desaparecido metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas rozando mis bragas totalmente húmedas y ronroneo de placer.

Me besaba con fuerza y desesperación baje mis manos de su pecho y fui directo a su pantalón lo desprendí y baje el cierre metí mi mano acariciando su erección, el sin esperar a que estuviera completamente desnuda, deslizo dos dedos dentro de mí, y se me atoro un grito en la garganta el era bueno y yo quería mas.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo hacia lo mío con el suyo un muy familiar cosquilleo comenzó por mi cuerpo lo necesitaba adentro mío ahora.

-Te necesito adentro mío ¡ahora! Me miro como para comerme se relamió los labios

-¿Cuanto? Me dijo mientras sus dedos se movían con celeridad contra mi clítoris. ¿Era broma?

-¿Cuanto que? Jadee molesta

-¿Cuanto me deseas? Me separe de él y lo empuje con las manos se resistió. Me arrodille en el piso y comencé a lamerlo sin tregua ayudado con mis manos por toda la longitud de su erecto pene. Si quería guerra le iba a dar batalla.

¡Ah, Dios!, resoplo

-¿Quieres matarme?

-Sabes bien. Me aleje de el relamiendo mis labios. Sus ojos se desorbitaron acorto la distancia y me empujo contra la pared termino de sacarme la falda a los tirones mientras me acaricia frenéticamente.

-¡Te necesito! Exclamo presuroso.

-¿Cuánto? Le dije de manera juguetona. Me cargo al hombro como una bolsa de papas y me llevo a la habitación.

Me tumbo sobre la cama, termino de sacar mis bragas de alrededor de mis piernas mientras las lamia hasta llegar a mi entrepierna hundió su lengua en mi dejándome en blanco la cabeza me daba vueltas. Como yo no pude terminar de sacarles sus boxers, él se los saco rápidamente y se unió conmigo en la cama. Metió la mano en la mesita de noche, saco un preservativo y se lo puso.

No puedo esperar, más. Me dijo jadeando con la respiración entre cortada.

Yo asentí, y se arrastró entre mis piernas, pegando su cadera contra la mía. En una sola estocada ya estaba dentro de mí, los gemidos llenaban la habitación. Envolví mis manos alrededor de él, con una apreté su trasero, instándole a que fuera más profundo y con la otra le arañaba la espalda. Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas, tenía los brazos a ambos lados de mí, manteniendo su peso.

Le hinqué las uñas en los brazos fuertemente para hacerle saber que yo quería más.

Su lengua vagaba libre por mi cuerpo, pasaba de besarme, a lamer, chupar y dar suaves mordiscos por mi carne. Puso sus manos debajo de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome, sin dejar de embestirme una y otra vez. Podía sentir su pelvis empujando y frotando contra mi clítoris, arañe su espalda y me gane un ronroneo de su parte. Quería más de él era adictivo y sumamente embriagante.

Comencé a mover mis caderas debajo de él, aumentando la fricción, hasta que pude sentir la fuerza de mi orgasmo golpearme. Mi interior comenzó a convulsionarse apretándolo y lo sentí venirse violentamente.

Sin dudarlo fue el mejor sexo en mucho tiempo.

_**Es mi primer lemon espero haberlo hecho bien. Espero opiniones no sean muy duras porfis.**_


	9. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**N/A PIDO DISCULPAS ESTUVE EDIATANDO UN CAPITULO Y SE ME DESCONTROLO UN POCO FF.**_

**¿Tu casa o la mía?**

**EPOV:**

-¿Me llevas? Le dije juguetón. Me pidió que le indicara la dirección, me pase una mano por le cabello en un intento de ser sensual y sonreí; encendió la calefacción y se soltó los botones de la camisa dejando ver un llamativo sujetador azul, se descalzo y subió la falda, mostrándome sus sensuales piernas. Sentía la sangre concentrarse en un solo lugar de mi cuerpo. Trate de ocultar mi erección removiéndome en el asiento. Este viaje iba a ser una tortura pero yo no sufriría solo.

- Hace calor aquí. Le dije soltando el tercer botón de mi camisa. Se soltó el pelo y su olor me embriago ella era dulce, con un toque de inocencia la combinación perfecta entre niña y mujer.

La miraba con hambre, mientras le contestaba varias cosas que no recuerdo. Estaba absorto recorriendo su cuerpo. Por momentos sentía la boca pastosa, estaba babeando. Ella me comía con los ojos y nunca me pareció que el tiempo fuera tan lento.

Finalmente habíamos llegado, acomodo su ropa y lamente dejar de apreciarla, tomamos el elevador y para ese momento yo estaba dejando volar la imaginación muy lejos. No me pareció bien tomarla ahí. Ella se relamió los labios invitándome y no pude mantener la compostura.

Me abalance sobre ella como un animal sobre su presa y la bese frenéticamente. Sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y la apreté contra la pared del elevador. Me arrancó los botones que le quedaban a la camisa y paseo sus manos por mi torso, me mordió el cuello, gemí de placer.

Estaba en un estado completamente animal, desatado, preso del los instintos ella era mi perdición.

Escuche el ruido del elevador indicando mi piso ¡por fin! Pensé, no quería romper el beso la alcé y apreté mi agarre, salí del elevador, la aprisione entre mi cuerpo y la pared del pasillo. Metí mis manos bajo su blusa y presione sus pezones erectos por la situación, ella se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Baje mi boca para recorrer su cuello, el sabor de su piel se mezclaba con el del perfume que usaba. Solté una de mis manos y la metí en el bolsillo del pantalón, para sacar la llave para entrar al apartamento. Puta madre, no podía embocar la cerradura.

-¡Mierda! No puedo embocar la cerradura. Ella se echo a reír con ganas

-Estas distraído, puedo dejar de tocarte. Me dijo de manera seductora capturando mi oreja en su boca.

- Primero muerto. No pude ocultar mi triunfo cuando por fin emboque la puta llave en la cerradura de mierda. Entramos y cerré la puerta de una patada y la lleve a la mesa estaba descontrolado, eufórico y muy caliente.

Empecé a sacarle la ropa, mientras la exploraba con la lengua y las manos. Le mordí un pezón a través de la tela del sostén ganándome un gemido. Ella tironeaba mi camisa y logro librarse de ella, baje una de mis manos a sus piernas deleitándome con el toque cuando llegue sus bragas estaban muy húmedas. Ella estaba así por mí.

¡mmmm¡ Ronronee. Mientras la besaba con fuerza ella paseaba sus manos por mi pecho y se fue directo a mi pantalón, bajo el cierre y acaricio mi erección. Estaba animalmente encendido por todos los santos podría consumirme en ese momento, por el calor que sentía, me desesperé, a la mierda la caballerosidad corrí sus bragas y la envestí con los dedos ahogo un grito. Se sentía apretado caliente y muy mojado era la gloria

-Te necesito adentro mío ¡ahora! Me relamí los labios este era mi momento.

-¿Cuanto? Le dije mientras apuraba el movimiento de mis dedos.

-¿Cuanto que? Me dijo exasperada

-¿Cuanto me deseas? Me empujo con ambas manos, me resistía a alejarme, se arrodillo en el piso y comenzó a lamer mi pene como si fuera un helado. En que momento perdí el control y me transforme en la victima. Ella era de temer.

¡Ah, Dios!, alcance a resoplar

-¿Quieres matarme?

-Sabes bien. Se relamió los labios. Los ojos se me desorbitaron y casi se me caen de la cara, la apreté contra la pared sin pensarlo le tironee la falda ¡maldita porquería! La acariciaba como si mi vida dependiera de su contacto.

-¡Te necesito!

-¿Cuánto? Me miro sonriendo, ya había renunciado a ser caballero, ¡al carajo con todo! Pensé. La cargue al hombro hasta la habitación. La tumbe en la cama y le saque las bragas mientras paseaba mi lengua por sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Comencé a saborear el gusto de su excitación y me saque los boxer, tome un preservativo de la mesa de noche y me lo puse.

No puedo esperar, más. Le dije estaba desesperado

Asintió y me arrastre pegando mi cuerpo al suyo en una sola embestida estaba dentro de ella, era mas que la gloria estaba estrecha y muy mojada se sentí mejor de lo que imagine.

Enredo sus manos en mi cuerpo apretó mi trasero y me araño la espalda. Definitivamente ella no quería un caballero. Empecé a moverme suavemente aguantando mi peso en los brazos. Me hinco las uñas con fiereza y yo apure mi faena, la estaba probando como quería, la lamia y mordía a mi antojo pase las manos debajo de su cuerpo sosteniéndola y así tener mejor acceso a ella sin dejar de embestirla una **y **otra vez.

Ella se removía bajo mi cuerpo envistiéndome para aumentar la fricción, estaba llegando al clímax y yo también; la sentí apretarme una y otra vez y me vine. Ella era voraz y yo la quería para mí.

Quedamos tumbados en la cama por un rato, acariciándonos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro en un cómodo silencio.

Su estomago rugió y me di cuenta que no habíamos almorzado,

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Pareció meditar la respuesta me miro de arriba abajo se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió provocativamente.

Me puse de pie para buscar algo en el frigorífico.

-Sip, a ti. Se arrastro en la cama de manera sexi, me tomo de las manos y me llevo con ella. Ciertamente ella no era nada de lo que yo esperaba.

Esta vez los movimientos fueron calmos menos urgidos, nos besábamos con dulzura y me dejo explorarla con mayor tranquilidad le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más.

Ella tomo el control y la deje, me coloco el preservativo. Nunca pensé que sería algo tan sexi, bueno que ella me haya lamido toda la longitud de la erección antes dé ponérmelo ayudo bastante se subió encima de mí a horcajadas y comenzó a galoparme cada vez con mayor intensidad, sus movimientos se tornaron urgentes y erráticos. La tome por las caderas para marcar el ritmo. Se quejo ansiosa y fue más fuerte aún, sentí mi pene ser apretado por sus convulsos músculos y la sensación de la liberación era inminente un hormigueo recorrió mi espalda y se vino y yo con ella.

Se levanto de la cama y sin voltear se dirigió al baño de la habitación

-Por tu culpa necesito una ducha. Dijo entre risas señalándome con el dedo.

-Lo que quieras de mi lo tienes, pero me debes una cena.

-Se lleva a cenar a la chica antes de acostarse con ella no después. Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No soy un hombre convencional. Pensé que para estas alturas ya lo habías notado. Le devolví el gesto. Y ella cerró la puerta al entrar al baño.

Me quede tumbado en la cama pensando un poco y escuche sonar mi celular en la cocina, fui a buscarlo y tenía varias llamadas perdidas que contestaría mañana y el mail que esperaba de Jessica con la confirmación de la reservación para cenar, el celular de Bella sonaba en aviso de mensaje.

La escuche salir del baño conjuntamente con un golpe y una maldición. Cuando llegue a la habitación estaba envuelta en una toalla ajustada bajo sus axilas y se frotaba el trasero con la mano. Era una imagen que no tenía precio.

-Que tal el baño. Le dije entre risas

-Bien. Me contesto altanera con gesto de molestia.

-Ok, salimos ni bien me haya duchado ¿te parece? Le pregunte mientras utilizaba toda la fuerza de mi mirada. Dudo y asintió de manera silenciosa.

Me duche rápido cuando salí ella no estaba en la habitación, tampoco su ropa. Escuchaba pasos en el comedor y una charla telefónica. Aproveche para vestirme, me puse un jean desgastado, una remera de mangas largas gris oscura, zapatos y una cazadora de cuero, por su puesto no me peine.

Salí y ella discutía con alguien.

-¡No soy una niña! Grito y corto la llamada. Bufando frustrada

-¿Pasa algo? Le pregunte, se giro sonriendo.

-Solo diferencias entre hermanos. Nada importante.

-¿Vamos?. Se acerco y me beso.

Salimos del apartamento tomados de la mano. Era una sensación rara, yo no me mostraba en público acompañado. Pero a su lado me sentía distinto, completo.

Buscaría cualquier excusa con tal de tocarla**.** Viajamos en el auto escuchando música suave y charlando esta vez le preste más atención a la charla.

Me contó a cerca de que su hermano, era bueno pero muchas veces no respetaba su espacio. El había asumido la labor de padre y madre con ella, pero a veces se confundían los roles y era ella quien lo cuidaba.

Llegamos al restaurante, era agradable e intimo bajamos tomados de la mano y tal como lo había pedido había un show en vivo. Los instrumentos estaban dispuestos a un costado del salón. Perfecto el espectáculo aún no había iniciado.

La anfitriona se acerco y nos pregunto los nombres. Nos indico la mesa, estaba cerca del improvisado escenario, nos sentamos y vinieron a tomar nuestra orden. Nos avisaron que estaba por iniciar el espectáculo.

Charlamos a cerca de varias cosas ella me contó de su nuevo empleo y el miedo que tenía por mi persona. Aprovecho para preguntar por Jasper y le conté que si bien era cierto que era de pocas palabras no era grosero ni agresivo, simplemente era frontal y no un adulador obsecuente.

Trajeron la cena y la charla continua. Era agradable hablar con ella, era sorprendente, la invite a bailar y se negó pero finalmente la convencí y salimos a la pista, la música era suave e instrumental.

La interpretación musical cambio de ritmo y sonaba una melodía que conocía muy bien "un mundo maravilloso" de Sinatra. Ella apretó su agarre y la escuche sorberse la nariz ¿a caso lloraba?.

Me dijo que no quería bailar más. Si podíamos pedir la cuenta e irnos. Yo no entendía nada.

Asentí y llame a la mesera pedí la cuenta, ella no me miraba a la cara tenia el rostro descompuesto y estaba triste. La canción termino y el intérprete se tomo un descanso.

Finalmente la mesera trajo la cuenta, mientras pagaba, Bella me dijo que iba al baño y se estaba tardando en regresar. Comencé a buscarla con la vista y nada, me pare y me dirigí al baño. Cuando llegue salía del baño con los ojos rojos ¿qué carajo?. No era el momento de preguntar.

-¿Estás bien? Alcance a decir

-Malos recuerdos. Estaba muy triste y me maldije por haber ido al maldito lugar.

Salimos del local y emprendimos el viaje. No sabía si invitarla a casa o no. Ella cargo la dirección de su casa en el GPS , saque mi celular para llamar a Jasper para que me busque allí.

De ninguna manera le pediría que me lleve, para que después ella hiciera el viaje de regreso sola.

-¿Qué haces?

Llamo a Jasper para que me busque en tu casa.

-No es necesario. Si quieres, te puedes quedar. Corte la llamada con la boca abierta ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme pero sobre todo de adelantarse, como si supiera lo que quiero antes de decírselo.

-¿Y tu hermano? Ni de chiste me enfrentaba a la ira del grandote, por haber mancillado el honor de su hermanita.

-¿Qué con él? Me miro interrogante y divertida, ella me desconcertaba.

-No creo que le guste que lleves alguien a su casa. Se río alegremente y yo estaba perdido en la cadencia de su risa ella me embriagaba. Así la quería feliz.

-No conoces a Emmet el es. Pareció meditarlo un segundo frunció el ceño.

-Tan él que a veces me desespera, además también es mi casa. El enojo no es un rasgo para destacar de su carácter. Solo una vez lo vi enojado. Su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo.

-Créeme, que no te gustaría verlo así. Se supone que eso iba a calmarme me estaba comiendo los codos.

-Llegamos. Me dijo y se bajo

-¿Vienes? Sentía el estomago estrujarse. Tome aire.

-¿quieres que entre? Tenía que asegurarme

-Bueno no tienes en que irte ¿recuerdas? Me sonrío divertida ella había vuelto y yo mande las dudas a volar.

Le mande un mensaje de texto a Jass para que sepa que no dormiría en casa y que mañana nos encontrábamos en las oficinas.

-Además Emmet tiene una idea de donde pase la tarde. Me paralicé, trague grueso. Ella estiro su mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla. Aquí vamos pensé. La tome y entramos a la casa.

Todo estaba en silencio solo había una lámpara de pie encendida, me llevo a través de la sala hasta su habitación, agradecí el hecho de no toparme con el grandote, ni la rubia.

Pegada en la puerta había una nota que rezaba "Pequeña bruja, nunca vuelvas a cortarme el teléfono, te quiere Emmet". Saco la nota y se rio con ganas.

Cerró la puerta, me miro con los ojos grandes llenos de emoción.

-Bienvenido a mi lugar en el mundo. Me acerque a ella y la bese con cariño y necesidad no animal, sino espiritual la necesitaba para sentirme completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz y la pequeña morena a mi lado era la causa.

La besaba y acariciaba con suavidad, con mi propio tiempo y ella me dejo ser la toque como nunca antes y deje que ella lo hiciera también. Fue una ida y vuelta de caricias besos y arrumacos.

Me posicione entre sus piernas y la penetre buscando un ritmo diferente más pausado y delicado, no tan urgente. Quería disfrutarla y así lo hice.

Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Un ruido seco y una carcajada me despertaron, abrí los ojos y en ese momento quería salir corriendo, salvo por el detalle de que estaba desnudo. Bella dormía a mi lado y Emmet estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, sosteniéndose el estomago riendo a mandíbula batiente. Tierra trágame. Pensé. ¿Qué le digo? siento estar desnudo en la cama con tu hermana.

-Nah, no te preocupes no se va a despertar. Me dijo Emmet con expresión divertida se acercó a Bella y le tiro el pelo.

-hey dormilona. Le dijo.

-Piérdete Emmet.

-¿Es así de dulce contigo? Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, los colores se le subieron a la cara, se cubrió con las sabanas y grito.

-¡Largo!

-Bueno parece que te hace mal llevarte el trabajo a casa. Seguía riendo de manera escandalosa.

-¡LARGO! ¿Estás sordo?. Una muy furiosa y avergonzada Bella.

-Que ricura yo solo venía a decirte que prepare el café, pero veo que vas a desayunarte a tu héroe. Estaba atónito.

-No sean ruidosos. Que estoy en la sala. Con ese comentario dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Definitivamente él era algo especial. No me podía recuperar de la impresión, estaba con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento me olvide de ponerle seguro a la puerta anoche. Me dijo con rostro afligido y avergonzado.

-Tu hermano, es raro, yo en su lugar me hubiera golpeado. Se reía con complicidad.

-Emmet nunca se enfrentaría con migo y sabe que si estás aquí es porque vales la pena. Por consiguiente no te hará daño.

-Eso es un alivio. Le dije entre risas

-Debo irme, mi día comienza temprano y no puedo ir a trabajar sin cambiarme.

-Dame unos minutos. Tomo ropa de los cajones y entro al baño. Me vestí con la ropa que tenía y me senté a esperarla no había posibilidad qué salga de allí sin ella.

-¡Listo! Se veía adorable como el día que la conocí, con un jaen y una remera de mangas largas Me extendió su mano para que la tome y salimos de la habitación.

En la sala estaba Emmet compenetrado en su Laptop y la rubia estaba en la isla de la cocina con un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro.

-Hola Rose , Em me llevo tu Jeep vuelvo en un rato.

-¿Bella, Lic. Cullen? nos llamo la rubia.

-¿Si?. Contesto Bella

-Llámame Edward por favor.

-Ok, Edward, entonces ¿como sigue nuestro contrato? pregunto con el seño fruncido, esta familia no se andaba con rodeos.

-Más fuerte que nunca tal vez ahora si aprenda algo de idiomas después de todo. De hecho necesito hacer unas modificaciones en él. Le espete con la actitud cortante y envarada que me caracterizaba.

-Perfecto entonces. Le envío el contrato por e-mail y adjunte las modificaciones que quiera hacerle. Y veremos si son posibles. Se acerco a mi me dedico una sonrisa y se le suavizó el rostro.

-De haber sabido que eras el héroe del avión me hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias. Miro a Bella con complicidad y ambas rieron. Me extendió una taza de café. Esta familia era bastante particular ¿serían todos inestables psicológicamente?.

Desayunamos entre risas Emmet se despidió para irse a trabajar y Rose se ofreció a llevarlo con esto todos salimos de la casa.

Bella se sentó en el Jeep y partimos con rumbo a mi casa, me dijo que no tenía muchos planes para hoy pero quería interiorizarse para el encuentro con Jasper que tenía mañana.

Eso iba cambiar. Tenía que pensar en las modificaciones del contrato con al firma. Quería uno de exclusividad para contar con los servicios de Bella en mis viajes fuera del país, para no tener que contratar traductores.

Llegamos a casa y me despedí de ella con un beso, entre al apartamento y Jasper estaba en el comedor con una taza de café en la mano.

-Hola. -¿Como estas? Me dijo entre risas acareando mi imagen.

-Bien llegamos tarde, he de bañarme. Le dije seco

-¿No me vas a contar nada?

-No hay nada que decir.

-Ok. Seguía riendo

-Ya tengo mi auto.

-Ok. Con esto último di por terminada la charla, entre a la habitación y me dispuse a bañarme y cambiarme.

Al salir del baño Jasper ya me esperaba para ir a la oficina.

Mi celular sonó en aviso de correo electrónico. Era el contrato de Hale Brandon lo reenvié a Jasper.

-¿Que me mandaste?

-Es un contrato, quiero la exclusividad en servicios de idioma y análisis discursivo lo demás que quede igual.

-Ok. ¿Quien presta los servicios?. Lo vi fruncir el rostro con desagrado. Que bicho le habrá picado.

-Isabella Swan.

-¡Era ella! La chica del avión. ¡Con ella pasaste la tarde! Exclamo

-Eso es poco profesional. Dijo con rostro serio. Me encogí de hombros.

-Realmente no me importa, la quiero conmigo. Con eso di por terminada la charla.

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Río.

Salimos del apartamento y fuimos para la oficina.

Espero que les guste, me demore en subirlo por que es más largo que los demás. Espero Reviews.


	10. Contrato y viaje

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE, ANDREITTA Y ANTUSS POR SUS REVIEWS. **_

BPOV

_Sin dudarlo fue el mejor sexo en mucho tiempo_**.**

Estábamos acostados en la cama acariciándonos y disfrutando el uno del otro cuando mi estomago empezó a rugir de manera escandalosa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Me preguntó, con un movimiento fluido se puso de pie. Sin esperar mi respuesta. Lo pensé dos segundos, pero la vista de él, parado frente a la cama desnudo fue mucho más tentadora que cualquier tipo de comida. Lo mire con ojos hambrientos de pies a cabeza, me mordí el labio y le sonreí de manera sensual o por lo menos lo intente.

-Sip, a ti. Me arrastre en cuatro patas por la cama en un intento de ser sensual, estire mis manos para tomar las suyas y lo atraje hacia mí. El ciertamente me hacía sentir sensual y atractiva.

Edward se comporto dulcemente y esta vez no me importo. La urgencia de tocarlo y sentirlo contra mi seguía allí, pero esta vez lo deje ser y hacer a su antojo, de cierta forma fue liberador. Él se ocupó de recorrer todo mi cuerpo con besos suaves, mordió y lamió a su antojo, me sentía deseada, sexy y cuidada.

Estaba en armonía con mi acompañante como nunca antes. El era la perfecta combinación entre un caballero y un animal hambriento, si es que eso se puede combinar. Salvaje por momentos y dulce en otros, urgido de mi contacto e imperioso por sentirme cerca.

Tome el control, por que sus atenciones me estaban volviendo loca, lo quería cerca y mucho. Tome el preservativo rompí el paquete, mientras lamia su erección como si fuese el más dulce de lo helados, cuando llegue a la punta comencé a bajarlo por la longitud de su pene. Me subí a horcajadas y empecé a moverme primero suave y cuando sentí un muy familiar calor en mi interior apreté la intensidad de los movimientos mi orgasmo estaba cerca, el me sujeto por las caderas queriendo marcar el ritmo y yo fui más fuerte aún. Estaba cerca, sentí mis músculos convulsionarse alrededor de su pene y me vine con él.

Estaba sudada y muy pegajosa necesitaba una ducha urgente. Me levante de la cama, fui hacia el baño de la habitación, me volteé y le dije entre risas señalándolo con el dedo.

-Por tu culpa necesito una ducha.

-Lo que quieras de mi lo tienes, pero me debes una cena. ¿Una cena? las cosas iban al revés.

-Se lleva a cenar a la chica antes de acostarse con ella, no después. Le dije sonriendo socarrona.

-No soy un hombre convencional. Pensé que para estas alturas ya lo habías notado. ¡Ya lo creo! pensé mientras iba para el baño, rogando que no se decida a entrar conmigo. Es una actividad que me gusta realizar sola.

La ducha estaba deliciosa, pero tenía que salir del agua. Me envolví en una toalla sujetándola bajo mi axila, al salir tropecé con la alfombra y me fui de bruces al suelo.

-¡Que porquería de mierda! Me levante del piso y el cachete del culo me dolía como la mierda y me lo frotaba con la mano, levante la vista y el estaba parado en la habitación sonriendo.

-Que tal el baño.

-Bien. Le dije molesta.

Ok, salimos ni bien me haya duchado ¿te parece? Me miro profundamente, dude y asentí silenciosa, por todos los cielos estaba babeando de nuevo.

Entro a la ducha, mientras tanto, comencé a vestirme con la ropa que tenía. Estaba un poco arrugada pero no se veía del todo mal, escuche mi celular en aviso de mensaje y fui para la cocina es su búsqueda.

Tome el teléfono, cuando vi la pantalla, el primer pensamiento que tuve fue, Emmet va a matarme seguido muy de cerca por Rose, tenía entre los dos, 14 llamadas perdidas y dos textos.

Lo llamé.

-¿Hola Bels? Se escuchaba preocupado. Aquí vamos pensé.

-Si Em, ¿como estas?

-¡Muerto de la preocupación!, ¿donde carajos estabas?, ¿Qué paso con la reunión? Rose me está volviendo loco. Pensamos que ese tipo te había secuestrado. Rose llamo a la firma, le informaron que habían salido juntos casi sobre el medio día y son las 8.

-Una pregunta a la vez Em. Le dije tranquila

-¿Es una broma? Me dijo bufando, estaba molesto.

-Es largo de explicar. Tome aire

-Tengo tiempo, estoy atascado en el tráfico.

-Bueno estoy bien. Ahora voy a salir a cenar con un amigo, mmm, en cuanto a la reunión se complicó…

-Tú no tienes amigos aquí, ¿cómo que se complicó la reunión?, es un cliente muy importante ¿lo sabes?. Cerré los ojos Rosalie va a matarme.

-Bueno…

-¡Que mierda pasa Bels! Estaba molesto

-¿Recuerdas a Edward?

-¿Qué tiene que ver el tipo del avión?

-El es director de la firma. Se quedo mudo

-¿Em? Nada…suspiro

- Estas ahí con él. ¿Qué le decía?

-Sí.

-¡Tomaste precauciones?

-¿qué? .¿Precauciones de qué? pensé.

-Si tuvieron cuidado…si te cuidaste Bels, no quiero ser tío tan pronto. Quise morir, frustración, furia y vergüenza salieron a flor de piel.

-¡No soy una niña! Grite furiosa y avergonzada.

-¿Pasa algo? No me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de mí, me gire sonriendo, imaginando lo que iba a encontrar, pero la vista era mucho mejor, incluso se veía más joven con esa vestimenta tan informal.

-Solo diferencias entre hermanos. Nada importante. Le dije queriendo salir de la incomodidad de tener que explicarle el interrogatorio de Emmet. Me acerqué y lo besé.

-¿Vamos?.

Salimos del apartamento de la mano, era como volar, el era dulce y lo veía cómodo con el tacto. Yo no soy una persona demostrativa pero a él, le permitiría este acercamiento tan íntimo.

Se sentía como estar marcada, llevar a alguien de la mano, como decirle al mundo ¡hey yo le pertenezco y el a mí!. Por primera vez no me importo nada.

Viajamos en el auto muy cómodos, le conté algunas cosas sobre Emmet, sin darme cuenta llegamos.

El restauran era lujoso, pero no al grado de ser ostentoso, al parecer había un show en vivo. La anfitriona se acerco a nosotros y nos indico el lugar de la reservación. Tomaron nuestra orden y nos informaron que el show comenzaría en breve.

Charlamos mucho, le pregunte algunas cosas de Jasper para estar preparada, me dijo que no era alguien obsecuente y confirmo que se regía por la honestidad radical, que le había traído problemas a veces pero que prefería ese modo de vida que cualquier otro, raro siendo abogado .

Trajeron la cena y la charla continuó. Comimos y disfrutamos mucho. Realmente él es una persona muy culta y por lejos, uno de los hombres más interesantes que conocí.

Me invito a bailar y me negué. Pero después de que me mirara como un niño al que le negaron un juguete. No me pude resistir y acepté. Salimos a la pista, la música era suave e instrumental.

De repente la música cambio y quise morir era "un mundo maravilloso" los recuerdos de mis padres volvieron, me golpearon fuerte adentro y la herida, empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Trate de contener las lagrimas, sin éxito me sorbí la nariz. Necesitaba huir, le dije que no quería bailar más, mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. La canción terminó, Edward pidió la cuenta ya no aguantaba más. Las imágenes de ellos me golpeaban, bailando, riendo y luego el funeral era demasiado tenía que escapar.

Huí hacia el baño, a llorar mi miseria sola. Años de terapia para nada, evidentemente no había podido superar su muerte. Llore un rato, no sé cuanto. Pensé en el hombre que me esperaba fuera, sorbí mi nariz me lave la cara y salí del baño, para encontrármelo en la entrada. Me vio, su rostro cambio de la preocupación a la sorpresa en un parpadeo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Malos recuerdos. Le conteste sombría y muy triste.

Salimos del restaurante en silencio, cargue la dirección de casa en el GPS. Quería invitarlo a quedarse en casa pero moriría si me rechazaba, lo vi sacar el celular.

-¿Qué haces? Alcancé a decir.

Llamo a Jasper para que me busque en tu casa. Me dijo en tono monocorde.

-No es necesario. Si quieres, te puedes quedar. Cortó la llamada y me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tu hermano? Me pregunto aterrorizado.

-¿Qué con él? ¿Qué problema tendrá con Em? Pensé.

-No creo que le guste que lleves alguien a su casa. Me solté a reír sin control. Él era muy infantil para tener 27 años.

-No conoces a Emmet el es. Fruncí el ceño y pensé en que decir no había palabras para definirlo.

-Tan él que a veces me desespera, además también es mi casa. El enojo no es un rasgo para destacar de su carácter. Solo una vez lo vi enojado. Me entristecí recordando el problema con la DEA, que no quería entregar los cuerpos de nuestros padres.

-Créeme, que no te gustaría verlo así. Estaba de los pelos, realmente para ser un exitoso y culto hombre de negocios él era infantil.

-Llegamos. Le dije y me baje.

-¿Vienes? Tomo aire como si lo invitara a la horca.

-¿quieres que entre? ¿Estará sordo? pensé.

-Bueno no tienes en que irte ¿recuerdas? Me daba mucha gracia su actitud de adolescente entrando a hurtadillas a la casa de los padres de su chica.

Saco su celular y envío un mensaje a alguien.

-Además Emmet tiene una idea de donde pase la tarde. Se paralizo y trago grueso ¿me habrá mentido en le edad? Estire mi mano a modo de invitación y lo arrastre a la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas salvo la de la lámpara de pie en la sala, lo arrastre por la casa el miraba para todos lados, era gracioso. Llegue a mi puerta y había una nota de Em "Pequeña bruja, nunca vuelvas a cortarme el teléfono, te quiere Emmet". Esto era demasiado me largue a reír

Cerré la puerta y pensé que bien se veía él en mi habitación .Este sería mi lugar feliz. Finalmente lo había encontrado.

-Bienvenido a mi lugar en el mundo. Se acercó y me beso con toda la dulzura que fue capaz, me sentí flotar. Tuve una epifanía, yo lo quería para mí. Me besaba y acariciaba con suavidad y reverencia era dulce. Lo deje explorarme con las manos. Si esto no era el cielo, se le asemejaba bastante. Se arrastró entre mis piernas y me penetro suave, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Estaba en mi lugar feliz con Edward a mi lado, el yacía en mi cama y me acariciaba con suavidad. Sentí a lo lejos un murmullo, era Emmet. Otra vez mis momentos oníricos interrumpidos.

-Piérdete Emmet. El aludido reía y me perforaba los oídos, ahora no me voy a poder dormir de vuelta.

-¿Es así de dulce contigo? abrí los ojos de golpe, los colores se me subieron a la cara, él estaba conmigo y Emmet estaba en la habitación .Instintivamente atraje las sábanas hacia mi cuerpo y grite.

-¡Largo! quería morir.

-Bueno parece que te hace mal llevarte el trabajo a casa. Reía a carcajada limpia.

-¡LARGO! ¿Estás sordo? Volví a gritar, muerta de vergüenza.

-Que ricura yo solo venía a decirte que prepare el café, pero veo que vas a desayunarte a tu héroe. Esto no me puede estar pasando, no con él, ¿cómo no puse llave a la puerta?. Estaba tan distraída con la compañía que lo olvidé. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared por semejante estupidez

-No sean ruidosos. Que estoy en la sala. Estaba decidido lo iba a golpear cuando me recuperara lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara sin quedarme completamente roja. Muerta de vergüenza admití mi error.

-Lo siento me olvide de ponerle seguro a la puerta anoche. Edward estaba descolocado.

-Tu hermano, es raro, yo en su lugar me hubiera golpeado. Emmet nunca le haría daño sin que yo se lo pidiera.

-Emmet nunca se enfrentaría con migo y sabe que si estás aquí es porque vales la pena. Por consiguiente no te hará daño.

-Eso es un alivio. Me dijo entre risas

-Debo irme, mi día comienza temprano y no puedo ir a trabajar sin cambiarme.

-Dame unos minutos. Saque un jean y una remera manga larga del cajón y me apresure al baño. La ducha me relajo y casi olvido el incidente con Em, iba ser difícil salir a la cocina sin ser el blanco de sus bromas.

-¡Listo! exclame tratando de hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, el me miraba con una expresión que no supe deducir. Estire mi mano para arrastrarlo por la casa nuevamente y la tomo sin más.

Emmet estaba en la sala con su laptop trabajando seguramente en algún caso y Rose estaba en la isla de la cocina con una cara no muy feliz.

-Hola Rose , Em me llevo tu Jeep vuelvo en un rato. Traté de comportarme con naturalidad.

-¿Bella, Lic. Cullen? Ups. Pensé.

-¿Si?. Conteste

-Llámame Edward por favor.

-Ok, Edward, entonces ¿como sigue nuestro contrato?¿ Podría ella ser más directa? Estamos completos va a pensar que somos una banda de locos.

-Más fuerte que nunca, tal vez ahora si aprenda algo de idiomas después de todo. De hecho necesito hacer unas modificaciones en él. Contesto el aludido, vi en él algo que nunca antes había apreciado, seguridad, disciplina. Era desconcertante ¿como una misma persona podía tener tantas facetas?. No dejaba de asombrarme.

-Perfecto entonces. Le envío el contrato por e-mail y adjunte las modificaciones que quiera hacerle. Y veremos si son posibles. Se acerco a él con una sonrisa divertida y yo sentí pavor.

-De haber sabido que eras el héroe del avión; me hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias. Me miro y reímos, tuve un flash de todas las recomendaciones que me había dado.

Desayunamos entre risas, Emmet se despidió para irse a trabajar y Rose se ofreció a llevarlo con esto, todos salimos de la casa.

Me senté en el Jeep e iniciamos el viaje a su apartamento, le comenté que no tenía muchos planes, y quería estar lista para la reunión con Jasper que era mañana. Lo veía pensativo, seguro algo del trabajo. Llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento y nos despedimos con un beso.

Me fui directo a las oficinas de Hale-Brandon, para comenzar a tomar posición de mi lugar. Alice me recibió con un gesto de desaprobación. Seguro por la vestimenta, ni modo me dije. Me indico cual era mi puesto y el box que me correspondía.

Me enviaron la carpeta de varios clientes, por correo electrónico, que requerían mis servicios, me centre en la de Jasper . Leí cada detalle con atención.

Tenía 29 años, egresado de Darmouth con dos títulos, era abogado y economista se había graduado con honores, el primero de su clase. Hablaba español e inglés. Estaba en la firma desde hacía 4 años y su carrera dentro de la empresa fue vertiginosa, al igual que la de Edward. Eran en apariencia un equipo de temer.

Había una fotografía; era el chico que estaba con Edward al bajar del avión.

La espalda me estaba matando y los ojos también, necesitaba un descanso. Mi celular sonó

-¿Hola?

-¿Hablo con la mujer que puso de cabeza el mundo de Edward Cullen? Lo oí reírse.

-No lo sé. Conteste entre risas. Le seguí el juego era cursi pero divertido.

-¿Es el hombre que dio vuelta la vida de Bella Swan?

-Mmmm tal vez, me preguntaba si tenías planes para la noche. Seguía riendo

-Nop.

-¿Quieres venir a casa? Lo medite un momento sería chocante encontrarme con Jasper antes de la junta.

-Tengo otra propuesta. ¿Quieres venir a la mía? Prometo cocinar. Medito un segundo.

-No lo sé. Me resulta extraño.

-Prometo que Emmet se va a comportar esta vez. Tendría que amenazarlo para que se comporte.

-Ok, te parece a las ocho.

-Sin problemas, yo a partir de las seis estoy en casa.

-¿Edward?

-Uh uh.

-Yo mmm, te extraño. Estaba roja.

-Yo más. Me quede muda.

-Te espero. Corté la comunicación.

Estaba en la luna de Valencia divagando, pensando en Edward cuando mi estomago me hizo notar que no había ingerido alimentos. Fui hasta la máquina expendedora y tome un emparedado y una gaseosa. Me los engullí en dos minutos, estaba famélica.

El resto del día paso lento, quince minutos antes de irme recibí un correo de Rose "a mi oficina ahora". Que bicho le habrá picado. Junte mis cosas y fui a su encuentro. Golpeé la puerta y escuche un "adelante".

-¿qué pasa Rose? Ella estaba molesta y se frotaba las sienes con los dedos índice y medio de cada mano.

-Bella, llevo horas peleando con el asesor legal de Cullen, las modificaciones que quieren en el contrato no las puedo aceptar a menos que tú quieras.

-¿Qué cosa? Es tu negocio. No el mío.

-Cullen quiere un contrato de exclusividad por tus servicios lo demás queda igual, la única afectada eres tú. Mi cara se descompuso.

-¿Que mierda dices?¿ como de afectada? No entendía una mierda de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-El quiere tus servicios en sus viajes como asesora de idiomas.

-¿eh? No te sigo.

-Mierda Bella, él quiere que viajes con él y le oficies de traductora, su empresa se haría cargo de tus gastos ya que el contrato lo indica y no puedes ser remplaza por nadie. Viajaras cada vez que él lo requiera.¿ Estas dispuesta a aceptar?.

La idea de trabajar con él me seducía, pero era difícil no mezclar nuestros intereses y delimitar una línea. Iba a ser complicado. Lo medite unos minutos.

-¿Rose?

-¿Si? Me contestó la aludida con gesto cansado

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Es tu decisión. Pero si aceptas deberías negociar algún tipo de cláusula de rescisión; para que no haya penalidades económicas. El abogado de Cullen es uno de los mejores, se mueve muy ágil y una demanda de ellos podría echar por tierra nuestra reputación.

-Ok, acepto el trato. Negocia tú la cláusula que quieras; con respecto a lo que me dijiste, la verdad fue como que me hablaras en mandarín.

-¿Estás segura? Pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, lo estoy. Déjame saber cuándo debo firmar y donde. Estaba entre feliz y disgustada ¿que era una especie de cosa que él podría comprar y vender?. Por mucho que me gustara tendría que entender que todo tiene un límite.

-¿Bels? Gracias es muy importante conservar este cliente. Firmamos esta misma tarde y no necesito tu firma. Me dijo entra cansada y aburrida.

-Por cierto hoy cocino yo. La cara se le ilumino, hoy no habría comida comprada.

-¿A qué se debe el honor? Su humor mejoro notablemente.

-Tengo un invitado. Resoplo cansada

-Parece que a Cullen lo voy a ver hasta en la sopa. Me dijo entre risas

-No, hoy cenamos pasta. Me reí con ganas. Con eso salí de la oficina, con destino al supermercado. Recibí un texto de Emmet, que me pedía que lo busque por las oficinas de su trabajo.

Al llegar a las oficinas de Emmet, me estaba esperando abajo. Charlamos de nuestro día, hicimos las compras para la cena y llegamos a la casa; Rose aún no había llegado. Comenzamos a cocinar y Em me ayudaba. Lo amenace para que se comporte. La amenaza era simple, romperle su colección de Dvds de Doctor House. Em estaba enamorado platónicamente de la Dra. Cameron.

Faltando 15 minutos para las ocho, escuchamos un auto detenerse, una puerta cerrase y el sonido de la alarma, a los minutos el timbre; él había llegado y sentí las mariposas de las que todos hablaban en el estomago, era un hecho, él me gustaba demasiado más de lo que creía posible.

-Hola. Le dije sonriendo

-¡Hola extraña! Me dijo eufórico y con una sonrisa de ensueño, babeé, el estaba tan guapo en su jean y camiseta blanca que robaba el aliento.

-Emmet. Espeto con un movimiento de cabeza y postura solemne.

-¡Hey estas vestido! Dijo el aludido. Edward enrojeció y se quedo estático. Le di una mirada de muerte.

-Em, estas cerca de perder a tu querida Cameron. Palideció. Puso cara de vaca que llevan al matadero.

-Perdón Edward, no me pude resistir. Dijo con tono monocorde.

-Donde puedo dejar esto. Me mostró un porta traje y un maletín porta laptop. Le indique con las manos llenas de cebolla y pimientos que los dejara en mi habitación. No puede evitar mirarle el trasero cuando paso por delante de mí.

-¿Bels?

-¿Si, Em? límpiate la baba que se te está cayendo. Susurro; lo iba a matar.

Esperamos a Rose y cenamos en paz. Em de vez en cuando hacía una que otra broma, pero nada muy denigrante ni burlón. Todos me felicitaron por la comida y nos retiramos a dormir.

Estaba molida Edward se lo veía cansado, miramos unas películas sin verlas en realidad. Charlamos amenamente de nuestro día y nos dormimos en los brazos del otro.

Toc, toc, toc hay alguien ahí, están vestidos los tórtolos, el café está listo. El no iba a cambiar nunca. Edward no estaba en la cama a mi lado, se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha.

-Ya vamos Em. Escuche la puerta del baño de la habitación abrirse y la imagen que la atravesaba era de muerte. Confirmado, el partía la tierra por la que caminaba (N/A es decir que estaba guapísimo), solo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, tenía el torso lleno de gotas de agua y el cabello pelirrojo sin control, la boca se me hizo agua. Miles de imágenes me pasaron por la mente ninguna puritana ni recatada. Me aclare la garganta tratando de recomponerme.

-Ves algo que llame tu atención. ¿Era broma? Me comporte de manera indiferente. Pero por dentro me moría por saltarle encima y sacarle la toalla de un tirón.

-Más de lo mismo. Le dije mirándolo nuevamente haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba, el era terriblemente sexy y sabía como explotarlo. Acorto nuestra distancia en dos zancadas, con una sonrisa en sus labios y cara de travesura, me beso, olía tan bien a sándalo, madera y menta, su piel era suave porque recién se había afeitado y lo más importante, solo lo cubría una toalla. No me pude resistir y le saque la toalla de un tirón me retire de su lado y lo aprecie como si de una obra de arte se tratara, el me miraba divertido y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Me pregunto sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No quiero algo de ti, te quiero completo. Salte sobre él y lo besé con ansias el me devolvió el beso, incorporado caricias suaves hasta que llego a mi trasero y lo sujeto con fuerza apretándome contra su ya terriblemente excitado cuerpo. Nos tumbamos en la cama y perdí la noción del tiempo no me importo que Em y Rose estaban del otro lado de la puerta, ni siquiera que él tuviera que irse a trabajar o yo. …O por Dios la reunión…

-¿Edward? le dije entre jadeos, mientras el luchaba con mi pantalón y había mandado volar mi remera a alguna parte del cuarto, acompañada de mi sujetador.

-mmmmm. Dijo sin dejar de tocarme ni despegar sus labios de mi piel. Lo que menguaba notablemente mi determinación.

-Llegaremos tarde. Alcance a jadear mientras un Edward completamente desnudo lograba deshacerse de mi pantalón y en el transcurso me dejaba un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Me lamió por encima de las bragas, mientras deslizaba dos dedos en mi interior y mi determinación se cayó a pedazos. Supongo que nada importaba.

-¡Tórtolos, se enfría el café!

-Edward se está bañando Em ya vamos. Dije con voz ronca, tragando saliva compulsivamente.

-Ok, recuerden que tengo buen oído y estoy en la sala. Ambos reímos ante su comentario.

Iniciamos la lucha por el control de los besos y esta vez la victoria fue mía. Deje un camino de besos por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su erección, la que acaricie y lamí a mi antojo. Los jadeos de Edward llenaban la habitación. Me sentía poderosa como nunca antes. Le coloque el condón y me subí a horcajadas, comencé a cabalgarlo .Él me tomo por la cadera marcando un ritmo errático, descontrolado, empecé a sentir mis músculos apretarse en torno a él y un hormigueo en la espalda, mi clímax había llegado junto con el suyo. Colapse sobre él, jadeante y acalorada.

-Es una excelente manera de iniciar la jornada. Me solté a reír ante su comentario.

-Podría acostúmbrame. Le dije insinuante relamiendo mi boca y mordiendo mi labio inferior a modo de invitación.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras yo entre a la ducha. Al salir el estaba retocando su corbata. Se veía de muerte en ese traje negro, estaba babeando otra vez ¿alguna vez tendría suficiente de él? Me puse uno de los conjuntos que había comprado con Alice y Rose, una falda corta negra con un blazer a juego y una remera granate, me deje el pelo suelto y obvie los innecesarios anteojos. Ganándome una mirada lujuriosa de parte de Edward.

-¿Te llevo a algún lugar? Lo medite un momento.

-Sip, en media hora tengo que reunirme con Jasper así que puedes llevarme. Aprovecharía el viaje para hablar preguntar sobre las disposiciones del el contrato.

Salimos de la habitación y desayunamos, Emmet de ratos paseaba su mirada de Edward a mí y sonreía divertido ¿qué carajo? Rose se acerco a Emmet este le cuchicheo algo y los dos reían bajito ¿que era tan gracioso? Edward tampoco entendía se lo veía desconcertado y puse el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosa y su rostro palideció, tosió ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Bels?

-Si Rose.

-Deberías elegir otra remera, algo con un cuello más alto.

-¿Porque? Está me gusta. La vi sonreír y Emmet comenzó a carcajearse, mientras Edward se removía incomodo en la banqueta de la isla de la cocina. Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

-Bels, parece que tu acompañante se emociono demasiado con tu cuello anoche. Los colores se me fueron de la cara.

-Tienes un chupetón Bels, y no creo que se valla con maquillaje. Esa era Rose confirmándome mis temores.

-Ven, tengo una remera de cuello de tortuga para prestarte. Subí a la habitación de Rose y veía a Edward rogarme con los ojos que no lo dejara solo con Em. Me encogí de hombros y termine de subir.

Mientras estaba con Rose escuchaba a Emmet reír y un murmullo que sería una conversación entre ellos. Rose me paso una camiseta con cuello de tortuga negra.

-Bels? Llamó con rostro solemne.

-¿Esto va en serio? Señalando con el dedo hacia el piso de abajo, en referencia Edward.

-Eso espero

-Bueno el contrato está listo, le hice unas modificaciones que ellos aceptaron. A partir de hoy tienes un contrato de exclusividad con la firma de Cullen y tu salario, del que nunca hablamos se triplico. Estaba atónita ya casi no trabajarás con nosotras, tendrás una oficia con ellos y otra aquí pero tu prioridad siempre serán sus necesidades.

-Tienes una reunión con Whitlock en un rato y el te va a dar los lineamientos generales del contrato y comenzaras con el asesoramiento. Asentí de manera silenciosa. Con esto salí de la habitación de Rose.

-Bels?

-Si Rose?

-¿Estás segura que él lo vale? Me dijo afligida

-Quiero intentarlo.

-Ok. Suerte entonces. Me dijo alegre.

Baje y la imagen era rara, Edward estaba sonrojado como nunca antes lo había visto, Em estaba recostado contra la pared sosteniéndose el estomago doblado de la risa. Edward prácticamente corrió hacia mí en busca de protección. Lo tome de la mano y salimos de la casa.

Subimos a su auto

-¿Que te dijo Emmet? Se quedo estático y apretaba el volante del auto con fuerza.

-Cosas de hombres. Infantil y machista. Resoplé.

-Ok.

-Perdón por la marca, no fue adrede. Sonreí, en realidad no me importaba. Un tiempo atrás habría pateado a cualquiera que se atreviera a dejarme una marca de esa clase

-Esta bien, no me molesta. Lo vi sonreír para si mismo.

-¿de que te ríes? Su rostro se puso serio.

Llegamos a las oficinas y me dieron nuevamente el horrendo gafete con la "V". Edward indico en recepción que ya no lo necesitaba, ya que trabajaba para la firma de manera permanente.

Estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo sería la junta, cuando llegue al piso del directorio; Edward se despidió con un casto beso en la mejilla y me indico que me anunciara con su secretaria.

El entro a su oficina y la remilgada me miraba con recelo. Me acerque hasta su escritorio y le di una mirada de muerte.

-Srta. Stanley ¿verdad?¿me recuerda? Le dije completamente seria.

-Si, srta Swan, se aclaro la garganta, las palabras le salían a borbotones.

-Le quería pedir disculpas por el incidente del otro día yo solo cumplía órdenes.

-Ok, todos tenemos órdenes que cumplir. Le espete cortante.

-¿Que necesita? Me dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿El sr Whitlock.?Le dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-Pase por favor la está esperando, me indico con el dedo cual era la oficina.

Golpeé, y escuche un suave "pase".

Al entrar note que la oficina era más pequeña que la de Edward pero con una vista igual o mejor a las atestadas calles de Seatle.

-Siéntate por favor. Dijo estirando su brazo para indicarme el lugar una silla frente a él.

Su celular timbro, el alzo la mano en señal de disculpa y asentí silenciosa. Atendió la llamada.

-¿Cuando?

-¿A qué hora es el vuelo?

-Perfecto. Me miro

-Tres pasajes de primera clase.

Me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa,

Me parece que me vas a tener que asesorar en el avión. Sonrió con malicia

-Salimos de viaje a Sudamérica en 3 horas. Estaba helada

-¿Cómo?

-Hubo problemas con un embarque de productos de una sucursal. ¿Tú eres la traductora de Edward verdad?

-Aja. Susurre. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Edward tenia el rostro descompuesto.

-Hey Edd recibiste lo de Sudamérica, el aludido estaba incomodo y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Es necesario que yo valla? Su rostro estaba serio

-Sí, ellos te quieren a ti. Le espeto jasper solemne.

-La puta madre, no quiero ir. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba envarado e incomodo.

-No se trata de querer, se trata de dinero y es en lo que somos buenos, hacer dinero. El aludido recompuso la expresión. Y se dirigió a mí.

-Buena manera de iniciar tu día. Partimos a BS AS en tres horas .Quería morir estaba orgullosa de haber sobrevivido mi primera experiencia de vuelo de una hora y media y ahora tenía que viajar como 15.

Gracias por leer. Espero Review, sino me pongo haragana.


	11. CONTRATO Y VIAJE A SUDAMERICA

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**GRACIAS ELY POR TUS REVIEWS TE SEGUIRE LEYENDO Y TAMBIEN ALIMAGO.**_

_EPOV_

_-Realmente no me importa, la quiero conmigo. Con eso di por terminada la charla._

_-A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Río._

_Salimos del apartamento y fuimos para la oficina._

Decidimos viajar en mi auto Jasper me hizo varias preguntas que conteste con monosílabos, me consulto si estaba seguro de querer cambiar los términos de contrato y le indique que sí, que cuanto antes pudiera cerrarlo mejor. Incluso que trate de hacerlo hoy.

Llegamos al edificio de la empresa y tomamos el elevador, me informo como habían quedado los números con el negocio con los rusos y seguimos hasta mi oficina para ver el informe final en detalle. Para la una de la tarde mi humor había decaído de bueno a terrible, estaba cansado, me dolía la cabeza y había recibido varios correos por un problema con una fusión con una empresa latinoamericana. Mis ánimos iban en picada.

Tome el teléfono y llame a lo único que podía mejorar mi mañana.

-¿Hola? Contestó.

-¿Hablo con la mujer que puso de cabeza el mundo de Edward Cullen? Mi humor había mejorado solo con escucharla. Era definitivo era belladependiente.

-No lo sé. La oí reírse, ella era adorable y sacaba a relucir mi lado adolecente cursi, asustadizo y muy hormonal.

-¿Es el hombre que dio vuelta la vida de Bella Swan? Ella tenía poderes sobre mi.

-Mmmm tal vez, me preguntaba si tenías planes para la noche. Estaba divertido

-Nop. Perfecto pensé, solo debo reubicar a Jass.

-¿Quieres venir a casa? Pareció dudar. Mí animo decayó de nuevo.

-Tengo otra propuesta. ¿Quieres venir a la mía? Prometo cocinar. Dude.

-No lo sé. Me resulta extraño. ¡Sí, que lo era!

-Prometo que Emmet se va a comportar esta vez. Eso espero le di el beneficio de la duda al grandote.

-Ok, te parece a las ocho.

-Sin problemas, yo a partir de las seis estoy en casa.

-¿Edward?

-Uh uh.¿Que le sucedería?

-Yo mmm, te extraño. Casi la podía ver enrojecer y sin pensar le dije

-Yo más. Silencio

-Te espero. Y corto la llamada.

El resto del día paso lentamente, revisamos el estado de las finanzas de la firma con la que nos íbamos a fusionar, era un grupo de productores que habían conformado una exportadora tenían los mismos mercados que nosotros, pero que tenían un comercial en el mercado asiático, que era nuestro próximo objetivo, tenerlos a ellos, sin dudarlo sería un gran adelanto.

Por nada del mundo me arriesgaría a viajar y encontrarme con la otra parte de mi familia que no quería ver, de tener que viajar iría Jasper. Terminé de analizar los posibles cambios cuando Jasper entro a mi oficina blandiendo en su mano unos papeles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo tengo! Estaba eufórico

-¿Que es lo que tienes? Me miro divertido.

-Dos cosas. Sé comportaba extraño

-Una por vez, que estoy cansado y las neuronas se niegan a funcionar. Se carcajeo. Estaba más que extraño, estaba ¿feliz?.Lo mire con miles de preguntas en la cara..

-La primera es el contrato con tu chica, es nuestra, tal como querías. Sonreía satisfecho.

-La segunda, es que tengo una cita. Sí, estaba feliz, el no se emociona y usualmente es muy discreto con las conquistas.

-Te dije que no te metieras con el personal de la firma.

-Técnicamente no trabaja en la firma, sino para la firma, es externa.

-¿Quien es? dudó.

-Alice Brandon.

-¡Que!; parece que tenemos un problema con las mujeres de la agencia de imagen. Le dije entre risas.

-Ed?

-¿Si?. Estaba incomodo

-¿Tienes donde dormir hoy? Lo mire con los ojos grandes.

-Si voy a la casa de Bella.

-Ya me cae simpática y no la conozco. Reía.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, yo puedo elegir si contestarte o no. Parecía justo.

-Umm, ok . Cavile.

-Como conseguiste la cita. Me di cuenta que llamaba tu atención, pero ella parecía indiferente.

-Peleando con ella, gracias a tu chica.

-¿eh? No entendía.

-Bueno ella fue la intermediaria con la que cerré el contrato con tu chica, junto con tu futura cuñada y el abogado de ellas .Un pelele.(N/A Mediocre/inútil)

-Cuando finalmente terminamos de pelear por las cláusulas de exclusividad, la invite a salir y ella acepto gustosa. El tenía un sonrisa idiota sin dudarlo ella sería especial.

Con la confirmación de que no tenía donde dormir, ya que me habían expulsado de mi casa. Junte los papeles de mi escritorio, guarde la laptop y salí para el apartamento.

Al llegar a casa junte un traje, mis artículos de aseo y salí. El viaje me tomo unos 15 minutos. Estacione frente a su casa, salí del auto. Tome aire repetidas veces tratando de infundirme valor para lo que se avecinaba.

-Hola. Me recibió con una sonrisa criminal y las manos llenas de vaya a saber qué cosa.

-¡Hola extraña! Trate de ser sensual sonriendo de lado. Al entrar estaba Emmet en la cocina

-Emmet. Le salude.

-¡Hey estas vestido! ¡Por todos los santos! Pensé. Los colores me subieron a la cara. Bella le lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

-Em, estas cerca de perder a tu querida Cameron. Emmet quedo blanco como un papel y la miraba con temor. ¿Quién sería Cameron?.

-Perdón Edward, no me pude resistir. Bueno, quien sea parecía importante.

-Donde puedo dejar esto. Levante mi brazo mostrando el porta traje y mi maletín para laptop. Con un movimiento de su brazo me indico que lo dejara en la habitación. Se veía tan sexy y hogareña, de haber estado solos no hubiese terminado de cocinar. Camine a través de la sala, escuche un leve murmullo pero no entendí que era. Deje mis cosas sobre una silla, que había en la habitación y colgué el porta traje en el closet.

Esperamos a Rose para cenar y la comida transcurrió más o menos en paz de vez en cuando Emmet trataba de ponerme en ridículo pero nada muy grave. La pasta estaba sublime un punto más para mi chica.

Estaba muy cansado, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Nos retiramos a dormir y miramos un rato la tv sin ver nada en realidad, charlamos de nuestro día y nos quedamos dormidos.

Escuche ruidos en la cocina y me levante, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, prepare mis cosas para bañarme, la espalda me dolía y el cuello también, sentía un malestar generalizado supongo que la mala postura para dormir. Puede ser romántico dormir abrazados, pero ciertamente despertar adolorido no lo es, me tome un ibupofreno que siempre tenía a mano y me metí a bañar. Al salir de la ducha. Me anude una toalla a la cintura y salí del baño.

Bella se estaba despertando, estaba gloriosa, me miraba con hambre y deseo. Fue suficiente para encenderme.

-Ya vamos Em. Carraspeo.

-Ves algo que llame tu atención. Le dije sensualmente. Me estaba comiendo con los ojos y su expresión cambio a una indiferente y petulante.

-Más de lo mismo. Me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Eso fue demasiado, le sonreí, me le abalance y la bese, me saco la toalla de un tirón. Se alejo de mi lado y me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Cruce los brazos contra mi pecho y sonreí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Vi su cara cambiar en una expresión difícil de definir entre anhelo y deseo.

-No quiero algo de ti, te quiero completo. Con eso salto sobre mí, me beso con hambre y deseo contenido. Le devolví el beso acariciándola suavemente hasta la parte baja de su espalda, llegue a su trasero y lo apreté con fuerza, se sentía como un durazno maduro. La atraje más hacia mí para que sintiera lo que había provocado. La tumbe en la cama y comencé a desvestirla me hice con facilidad de la camiseta y el sostén, el pantalón era otro tema. Me entregue a sentirla el hermano y la cuñada poco me importaban. Ella era mi centro, ya vería como manejar lo demás.

-¿Edward? Dijo jadeante.

-mmmmm. Ronronee sin dejar de tocarla necesitaba su contacto, como el aire para respirar.

-Llegaremos tarde. Jadeó acalorada. Mientras disfrutaba la victoria contra su pantalón y dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus bragas, las que lamí, mientras deslice dos dedos en su interior, ella había abandonado lo que sea que quería hacer y se centro en mí.

-¡Tórtolos, se enfría el café! Por todos los santos ¿esto iba a suceder siempre? Igual no me detuve.

-Edward se está bañando Em ya vamos. Dijo tratando de sonar normal, tragando grueso.

-Ok, recuerden que tengo buen oído y estoy en la sala. Él era único, reímos al unisonó.

Comencé a besarla y desistí de luchar y la deje ser. Me beso el pecho, el abdomen, lo que no me esperaba era la manera en que se hizo con mi pene, lo lamio como si fuera un helado. En ese momento perdí el poco control que me quedaba y empecé a jadear como un poseso. Me colocó el condón y se subió a mí. Comenzando a cabalgarme. Estaba completamente fuera de mi, la tome por las caderas tratando de marcar el ritmo, pero estaba totalmente descontrolado, cegado por la sensación de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos ella era gloriosa y era mía. Sentí su interior apretarse contra mi pene y mi clímax estaba llegando junto con el de ella. Colapso sobre mí la visión de ella era algo único, onírico.

-Es una excelente manera de iniciar la jornada.

-Podría acostúmbrame. Me dijo relamiendo y mordiendo sus labios. Ella era adictiva, embriagante y terriblemente seductora; se erigía frente a mi poderosa y bella. Comencé a vestirme mientras ella se duchaba, cuando estaba terminando de acomodarme la corbata, salió del baño.

Otra vez esa mirada hambrienta, que tanto me calentaba, ella iba a matarme. Se vistió con un conjunto de falda y blazer, con una remera granate que resaltaba su piel color perla, se dejo el cabello suelto y estaba terriblemente hermosa. Me la comí con los ojos.

-¿Te llevo a algún lugar? Pareció pensarlo. Ni de chiste la dejo sola.

-Sip, en media hora tengo que reunirme con Jasper así que puedes llevarme.

Salimos de la habitación y desayunamos .Emmet se comportaba extraño paseaba su mirada entre nosotros y sonreía, Rose se le acerco y le dijo algo que no escuche y reían por lo bajo. No entendía nada y Bella tampoco, descorrió su cabello detrás de la oreja y fue cuando lo vi, se me fueron los colores de la cara. ¡Por todos los santos la había marcado! Tosí tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad y de tragar el nudo de la garganta.

-¿Bels?

-Si Rose. Contesto la aludida

-Deberías elegir otra remera, algo con un cuello más alto. Quise morir

-¿Porque? Está me gusta. Rose sonrió y Emmet se carcajeo, quería cavar un pozo y meter la cabeza dentro por los próximos años.

-Bels, parece que tu acompañante se emociono demasiado con tu cuello anoche. La aludida palideció y yo maldije mi desenfreno ¡tanto me cegaba! ¿que no me di cuenta?

-Tienes un chupetón Bels, y no creo que se valla con maquillaje. Ella estaba rígida y avergonzada.

-Ven, tengo una remera de cuello de tortuga para prestarte. No, no, no, por favor no te vayas y me dejes solo con tu hermano. Pensé, la mire suplicante. Se encogió de hombros y termino su camino por la escalera.

Emmet me miro serio

-¿Que quieres con ella? Su rostro era insondable.

-La quiero. Le dije calmo .Esa era una gran verdad.

-Sabes que si le haces daño, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí. Su rostro cambio a amenazante y furibundo, me asusté.

-Yo umm, creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Crees? Acortó la distancia, y estrelló su mano derecha en un puño contra la izquierda abierta, en una señal bastante amenazante, estaba entrando en pánico. Contrólate pensé.

-Si umm, bueno. Estaba loco de los nervios. Se acerco más, puso su cara muy cerca de la mía frunció el ceño dijo

-¡Buhh¡ ¿Te asusté?. Se largo a reír descontroladamente. Mí cara estaba roja, el sin dudarlo necesitaba terapia, porque estaba loco de remate.

Bella bajo las escaleras, me fui directo a ella en busca de refugio, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa.

Subimos al auto.

-¿Que te dijo Emmet? Me quede helado y apreté el volante hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. No había manera de que le contara el episodio con su hermano.

-Cosas de hombres. Le dije a modo de no dar chance a su interrogatorio. Resoplo.

-Ok.

-Perdón por la marca, no fue adrede. Ella sonrió y yo no sabía qué hacer. A caso ¿no le molestaba?

-Esta bien, no me molesta. Fue una sensación de alivio y felicidad, ella llevaba una marca, la mía. Sonreí, satisfecho con la idea.

-¿de que te ríes? Me había visto. Desvíe la mirada a la calle y me centre en conducir.

Llegamos, en la recepción le extendieron a Bella el gafete de visitante, indique que eso no era necesario ya que era parte de la firma.

Tomamos el elevador, Bella se removía nerviosa, llegamos, la bese en la mejilla y le indique que se anuncie con Jessica.

Entre a la oficina, me dispuse a organizar mi día. Tenía varias cosas que coordinar y me dolía mucho mi brazo izquierdo, por la mala postura. Tenía varios mails en el teléfono con adjuntos que no se veían bien.

Abrí mi bandeja de entrada para poder verlos con mayor detenimiento y todos mis temores resurgieron. Elpasado vuelve y te patea en el culo . Pensé.

La situación en Sudamérica se había descontrolado, el directorio de la empresa con la que nos íbamos a fusionar se había dividido, no había una votación favorable para la fusión. Había que viajar y querían al director de la firma y a nadie más. Y para completar el problema, una sucursal tuvo problemas con un embarque. La cosa iba de mal a peor. Contra todas las fibras de mi cuerpo tenía que viajar.

Estaba descolocado no quería volver, si hacia el viaje iba evitar ver a mi hermana y a mi madre. Salí de mi escritorio, cruce el pasillo en tres zancadas; entre a la oficina de Jasper de sopetón tratando de recomponerme de la idea de ver a mi familia de nuevo.

Estaban Bella y Jass en una conversación, ella estaba estupefacta.

-Hey Edd recibiste lo de Sudamérica, Asentí silenciosamente.

-¿Es necesario que yo vaya? Sabía que si, pero por todos los medios esperaba un milagro.

-Sí, ellos te quieren a ti. Confirmó mis sospechas.

-La puta madre, no quiero ir. La disconformidad y el enojo emanaban de mis poros.

-No se trata de querer, se trata de dinero y es en lo que somos buenos, hacer dinero. El tenia razón debía ir, mire a Bella y pensé que no sería tan malo si ella viajaba conmigo.

-Buena manera de iniciar tu día. Partimos a Buenos Aires en tres horas .Esto iba a ser interesante.

-¿Que? Me dijo interrogante

-Si, bueno te pongo al corriente mientras te llevo buscar tus cosas.

-¿Tienes pasaporte verdad?

-Aja. Ella estaba completamente asombrada.

-¿Ed, Isabella? Llamó con firmeza Jasper.

-Si Jazz ¿qué sucede?

-A donde vamos es verano, más o menos 91º F(N/A 36º Celsius)).No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Se carcajeo.

Bella estaba con el semblante desencajado, seguro tratando de hacerse una idea del viaje que nos esperaba.

Salimos del edificio los tres juntos a la carrera, un auto nos recogería en casa en 1 hora para llevarnos al Aeropuerto de Tacoma y de allí a Buenos Aires y después más o menos cinco horas a nuestro destino final en un auto de la firma con la que no fusionaríamos.

Salimos presurosos el motor de mi auto rugía furioso. Jas tomo un auto de la compañía y se fue por su lado. Bella se removía en el asiento del copiloto y jugaba nerviosamente con su teléfono. Hasta que marco.

-Hola Em.

-Salgo de viaje en una hora.

-Argentina. Se retiro el teléfono de la oreja y escuchaba las maldiciones.

-¡Calmate Em!

-Edward y Jasper.

-No hay nada que discutir te llamo cuando pueda.

-Te quiero Em, salúdame a Rose. Con eso cortó la llamada.

-¿Problemas con Emmet? Quise saber. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No. Solo Em siendo Em. Sonrío. A veces no se da cuenta que ya no tengo quince años. Estaba pensativa.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De que? Quise saber preocupado, si era el avión no podría hacer nada.

-De que nada de esto sea real, y despertarme de vuelta en mi cama en la habitación de la universidad con un final por rendir y mucha cafeína por ingerir. Ella era rara, pero ya lo sabía.

-Sabes si estas en un sueño no puedes leer, siempre que tengas una pesadilla y no te puedas despertar busca algo para leer. Si no puedes unir las letras en una oración estas soñando. Ella me miraba como si fuera de otro mundo.

-Mira por la ventanilla ¿puedes leer el nombre de la calle y los números? Le indique con el dedo.

-Ajá Me dijo, medito un momento ¿Eres perfecto verdad?.

-No, solo me gusta leer lo que no entiendo . Disto mucho de ser perfecto. Pero tengo la creencia que el conocimiento es poder.

Entramos a su cuadra y parecía que hacia una revisión de lo que necesitaba llevar porque contaba con lo dedos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te tomara empacar?

-Mmm, no lo se, 20 minutos tal vez. Eso era rápido para una chica, pero ella no era convencional.

-Te dejo y cuando el auto venga para el apartamento, te pasamos buscar. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Ok. Habíamos llegado a su casa, se bajo del auto y me despidió con un dulce beso. Seguí mi viaje, llame a mi padre.

-Hola, Carlisle

-Si hijo a que debo el honor, ¿que tal tus cosas?.

-Viajo a Argentina. Silencio

-¿A que vas? su voz se apago; el no hablaba con mi madre hacía por lo menos 20 años cuando me llevo con él de vuelta a Estados Unidos; y rehizo su vida con la que conozco y amo como mi madre.

-Negocios, además me gustaría reunirme con el administrador de la estancia.

-Ok,

-¿Como se llama?

-Federico, es Ing. Agrónomo, debe tener unos 35 años, Hijo el no habla Inglés y no me gustaría que un extraño se entere de nuestros pormenores o acaso viajas con Jasper.

-Ok. ¿Le avisas que viajo?. No te preocupes, tengo alguien confiable, además algo recuerdo del idioma, no mucho. Pero si hablo con fluidez el idioma universal.

-¿Y ese cual es? Quiso saber.

-El de los números y el dinero. Es igual en todas partes. Reí. El se río sin alegría.

-Déjame saber como resulta.

-¿Padre?

-¿Si?

- ¿Estas bien?

-Si hijo

-Ok, salúdame a Esme.

-Adiós y buen viaje. Corte la comunicación.

Llegué a la a casa y Jasper hablaba por teléfono. Me estaba dando la espalda, no me había escuchado llegar.

-Ok

-Yo también.

-cinco días máximo.

-yo también.

-Besos.

Se dio vuelta y estaba sorprendido. Recompuso su expresión.

-Ya tengo todo listo. Me dijo con rostro serio.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Alice. Me dijo y se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente ella era diferente a todas las demás conquistas de Jass, el se mostraba interesado .

Me fui a la habitación y saque la ropa de verano. Si era como recordaba, el calor sería abrasador en esta época del año en la localidad donde estaban los campos de mi padre.

En menos de quince minutos tenía la ropa empacada. Recibí un texto de Bella que me decía que estaba lista. Me saque el traje y me puse un jean y una camiseta de manga larga con una anorak aquí la temperatura rondaba los 43°F(N/A 6° Celsius) la humedad y el frio te calaban los huesos. Seguí con la rutina del equipaje de menos de 10 kg para subir conmigo y no facturarlo.

Salí de la habitación y me reuní con Jas a esperar el auto que venía por nosotros. Me conto como le había ido con Alice, ella en realidad le gustaba y él quería hacer bien las cosas pero no sabía como. Yo tampoco fui de gran ayuda ya que la primera vez que me pongo a pensar en una relación lo suficiente es ahora.

Se escucho el timbre del apartamento, tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos, no llevábamos mucho equipaje porque eran pocos días y era verano, no necesitábamos ropa gruesa. Cargamos nuestras cosas en el auto de la compañía y pasamos a buscar a Bella.

Estacionamos fuera de la casa y ella estaba parada en el porche con su equipaje listo, llevaba una maleta pequeña como la nuestra y una bandolera, estaba vestida con un jean, una camiseta, una chalina para cubrir la marca y una anorak, se la veía ansiosa pasaba el peso de un pie al otro.

-¡Hola hermosa!.Exclame sonriente.

-¡Hola extraño !La cara se le ilumino.

-¿Lista? Le pregunte mientras la besaba

-uh uh. Tanto como puedo estarlo. Estaba nerviosa

-¿No puede ser tan malo verdad? Me dijo mientas el chofer cargaba su maleta en la cajuela del auto.

-¿Que es lo que no puede ser tan malo? El viaje sería interesante, además saldría por primera vez del país en avión. En ese momento entendí de lo que hablaba.

-¿El vuelo? Quería confirmar mis sospechas, asintió silenciosamente mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atrás. Jas venia en el del copiloto.

-Hola Jasper. Le dijo mirando la nada. Si que estaba nerviosa. Él auto comenzó a moverse rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Hola otra vez Isabella.

-Solo Bella

-Ok, solo jas. Ambos rieron.

-Perfecto

-Lista para poner en práctica tus conocimientos de español. Me miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

-Eso creo. Fue la primera vez que la veía insegura.

-Dudas de tus conocimientos. Inquirió Jasper atacándola abiertamente.

-En lo absoluto, soy muy buena en español, pero no lo soy con la gente. Le dijo una muy segura Bella.

-Eso no es problema no esperan simpatía. El ambiente se tenso de repente. Qué rayos. Pensé.

-Jas. Espete molesto. La estaba probando y eso no me gustaba.

-Wow, cálmate Ed, solo corroboraba lo que firmamos. Levanto sus brazos en señal de rendición. Bella lo miro de soslayo.

-"Está bien Eduardo, si compro algo caro y lo que se supone que iba a hacer no lo hace yo también me pondría como Jasper." Dijo en españ solo entendí un par de palabras sueltas La cara de jasper no tenía precio. Ella era difícil y se sabía defender.

-Ahora entiendo "tu chica es una mujer especial "dijo lo último en español. Todos reímos. Yo no cabía en mi cuerpo de lo orgulloso que estaba.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo qué te preocupa?

-Nunca fui sociable, la gente me pone nerviosa y bueno está el problema del vuelo.

-¿Que con él?

-Es eterno. Sé la veía incomoda, me acerque y la abrace para infundirle valor.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo. Suspiro resignada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para abordar el vuelo a Buenos Aires. Los asientos de primera clase eran amplios y muy cómodos para las 17 horas de vuelo que nos esperaban, me senté, acomode mi cinturón, me pedí un Jack Daniels en las piedras y me relaje, Jas hizo lo propio y pidió JB, me asombro Bella, que nunca la vi tomar alcohol, pidió a la aeromoza un Vodka con jugo de naranja y se lo tomó de un golpe. Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Bella estaba de los pelos durante el despegue, apretaba mi mano con fuerza y las suyas se sentían convulsas y sudadas. Estaba aterrada, por suerte el ascenso del avión no fue tan vertiginoso debido a que era un 747. Si hubiera sido un avión pequeño se hubiera sentido más.

El vuelo no tubo casi turbulencia, fue tranquilo, las primeras horas fueron tediosas pero poco a poco la tensión de Bella se fue disipando mientras le contábamos los lugares que íbamos a recorrer.

Le conté del administrador de los campos de mi padre y que tendríamos que visitarlo, ella asintió gustosa, seguimos contándole los problemas de la fusión que ella desconocía. Y la aeromoza se acerco con la cena, faltaban al menos siete horas para llegar. La charla siguió muy amena Bella descubrió que yo no era tan malo en español pero de igual manera la necesitaba.

Jasper, la anotició del personal de la firma a fusionarnos y del problema de los productos, sin darnos cuenta del tiempo, dieron aviso que arribábamos al Aeropuerto Pistarini de Buenos Aires eran las 10 de la mañana hora Argentina y hacia 82°F (28°celsius) no había empezado el día y ya estaba caliente como el infierno. Para peor, mi brazo izquierdo me dolía como el demoño y me sentía fatigado a causa del a mala postura y el stress. Producto del viaje.

Él avión se detuvo en la pista y no había manga(N/A Puente de descenso, con acceso directo al interior del aeropuerto), mal comienzo pensé. Bajamos y caminamos por la pista.

Bella estaba anonadada había aviones parados por todos lados. Pasamos la aduana sin problema, otra vez di las gracias por llevar solo equipaje de mano. Al llegar a la salida, había un hombre dientudo, petiso, pelado de unos 50 años esperándonos con un cartel Cullen/Whitlock Que identifique inmediatamente como el presidente de la firma con la que nos fusionaríamos, tenía una joven a su lado muy niña para ser su esposa tendría unos 16 años y se le parecía bastante.

El petiso levanto la mano haciendo señas como un poseso. Fuimos directo a él. La chica hablo en perfecto inglés.

-Bienvenidos a la Argentina soy Laura De leo, este es mi padre Manuel. El aludido asintió silenciosamente.

-Síganos por favor el auto está estacionado fuera del aeropuerto.

-Muchas gracias. Le conteste amablemente. Mientras Bella y Jasper hacían gala de un perfecto español, yo me identificaba mucho con Manuel que los miraba atónito por el manejo del lenguaje yo solo alcanzaba a entender un poco, cosas como auto y demasiado rápido.

Bella llamo a Emmet para avisarle que estaba ya en su primera parada en el camino y que le quedaban 5 horas por tierra. Me dio mucha gracia porque se refirió a la ciudad a la que íbamos como si se tratara de un estornudo. Además le dijo que era caluroso, como Arizona y se reía estaba hermosa, se la veía acalorada y feliz.

Subimos al auto, un auto muy sudamericano un Volskwagen Passat negro con vidrios tintados e iniciamos el viaje por tierra, Buenos Aires había cambiado mucho en 20 años y fue como un borrón de malos recuerdos. Cuando salimos del país con mi padre para no volver. Dejando todo atrás. Me mantuve en silencio por mucho tiempo no se cuanto, reviviendo imágenes borrosas de la niñez.

_Flashback:_

_-Vamos Edward apresúrate. Me decía mi padre mientras me subía a los tirones al auto de un amigo._

_-Tenemos que irnos pronto. Estaba nervioso_

_-Pero papá, mamá y Eli no vienen con nosotros. No Ed ellas se quedan, su lugar es aquí el nuestro no. _

_-Papá mis cosas. No las necesitamos _

_-Papá mis juguetes, mi perro. Lloraba a mares._

_-Ed, compraremos nuevos. Me beso la frente _

_-Tenemos que irnos._

_-Pero papá, mi hermana y mi madre. Más lágrimas._

_-Ellas no se quieren ir, y yo no puedo quedarme. Moriría aquí. Se lo veía triste_

_-¿Te quieres quedar? Estaba desesperado._

_-No papá mi lugar es contigo. Me puso el cinturón de seguridad e iniciamos la carrera._

_Fin del flashback:_

Una pregunta me trajo de vuelta.

-"Creí que habías vivido un tiempo en las tierras de tu padre y manejabas el idioma." No entendí. Bella se apresuro a traducirme la frase sin salir de su asombro. Me quede petrificado, endurecí el semblante y le conteste, el ambiente del auto estaba cargado.

-Como sabrás mi padre es originario de Londres y viajo a Argentina para recibir una herencia que no quería. Conoció a mi madre biológica y estuvieron juntos un tiempo. Solo viví unos años y era muy pequeño cuando me fui. Le dije cortante diendo por zanjada la discusión. Estaba molesto. Bella no salía de su asombro por lo cortante de mi actitud.

-"Conocemos la historia de tu familia y sobre todo del niño prodigo que es tu padre" Dijo eso con un tono de desagrado. No era algo bueno porque Bella se tenso y Jas se envaro.

-"No creo que sea conveniente traer el tema a colación" Jasper estaba alterado y molesto eso no podría ser bueno. Nunca maldije tanto antes no haber aprendido español. Bella estaba estática y miraba a jas con ojos interrogantes.

-Me quieren decir qué carajo dijo para que estén así. La hija de Manuel tenía los ojos grandes. Cuando Bella confirmo mis sospechas. Tome varios respiros, me calme.

-Si , bueno las personas cultas no se quedan en los pueblos sin futuro a trabajar en la herencia de sus ancestros, sale al mundo a probarse. Jasper sonrió y Bella tradujo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y asomo una sonrisa socarrona.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio, salvo Bella que preguntaba en perfecto español varias cosas que no preste atención muchas eran referentes al paisaje, la temperatura y otras que no entendí. Me sentía raro. Tenía la boca pastosa el brazo me molestaba y por momentos me faltaba el aire. Seguro era stress.

Paramos para ir a los servicios y Manuel le dijo a su hija.

-"Cébate unos mates Pao" La chica tomo un recipiente de madera, puso algo que parecía pasto seco dentro, como un té en hebras o algo parceido e introdujo una pajilla metálica dentro (N/AMATE: infusión preparada con hojas de yerba mate, una planta originaria de las cuencas de los ríos Paraná, Paraguay y Uruguay, previamente secadas, cortadas y molidas. La yerba mate debe su sabor amargo a los taninos de sus hojas) tuve un recuerdo borroso de mi madre biológica tomar hace mucho tiempo y que mi padre rechazaba con énfasis, pero tenía recuerdos de mi hermana y mi madre tomándolo con naturalidad era una especie de té. Era una costumbre muy argentina.

Bella y Jas los miraban como si fueran traficantes de droga. Cuando le ofrecieron, luego de explicarle de que se trataba Bella acepto chupo de la pajilla y arrugo la cara con desagrado

-"no gracias es muy amargo y está muy caliente" . Era un momento Kodack. Yo solo entendí gracias y caliente. Luego ella me tradujo y reí con ganas.

-Prefiero un café. Espetó; tanto Paola como Manuel rieron a carcajadas por la cara de Bella.

Acto seguido declinamos de probar aquella cosa.

Nosotros solo tomamos café, si pensé que estaba caluroso en Bs As, donde estábamos ahora era lo más parecido al quinto circulo del infierno.

¡BUEN INCIO DE SEMANA! DEJEN REVIEWS SI NO, NO SE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA.


	12. Complicaciones en el paraiso

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**GRACIAS ELY POR TU REVIEW**_

_**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION SERA EL LUNES 7/2 PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO ESTUVE DE VACACIONES FAMILIARES Y SE EXTIENDEN HASTA EL 6/2 LUEGO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MÁS SEGUIDAS.**_

**COMPLICACIONES EN EL PARAISO**

**EPOV**

_Acto seguido declinamos de probar aquella cosa._

_Solo tomamos café, si pensé que estaba caluroso en Bs As, donde estábamos ahora era lo más parecido al quinto circulo del infierno._

Faltaban por recorrer unos 200 km según lo indicaban los carteles de la carretera (124 millas aproximadamente) era más o menos 1 hora de viaje. El paisaje era verde y había cultivos a la vera de la carretera, que pude identificar como soja y maíz, Bella miraba a través de la ventana del carro maravillada, la llanura del paisaje, tan distinto a la acostumbrada jungla de cemento.

Ella me dijo que le recordaba a un viaje con su hermano por Misisipi y otro por Florida en su época de aventureros.

Jasper admiraba el paisaje y estaba meditabundo. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, estábamos llegando a destino me lo indicaban los silos y las grandes extensiones de sembradíos de arroz.

Manuel nos invito gentilmente a cenar a las 9 de la noche. Horarios latinos pensé. Decline la invitación gentilmente, por encontrarme cansado, Jasper y Bella hicieron lo propio y todos quedamos en almorzar mañana en la estancia propiedad de Manuel a las 12 del día. Más horarios latinos.

El viaje fue agotador, rogaba por un baño y un cambio a una ropa más ligera. La temperatura cuando llegamos al hotel estaría 98°F(36°Celsius).No solo tenía dolores musculares, la cabeza me estaba matando, al igual que el cansancio, opte por algo un poco más fuerte que el ibupofreno, vicodin (N/A es un opioide derivado de la codeína . Se trata de un narcótico que se usa como analgésico por vía oral. Altamente efectivo y adictivo)

Manuel aparco en la entrada del hotel y le dijo algo Paola, ella asintió con la cabeza y bajo del auto acompañándonos al interior del establecimiento, allí saludo con acritud al botones, indicándole supongo, sobre nuestras reservaciones ya que mencionaba nuestro apellidos mientras le indicaba con el dedo nuestras maletas para que se haga cago de ellas, se acerco a Bella y le dijo algo al oído, se despidió de nosotros con la mano.

En el pequeño lobby del hotel de la Ciudad/Poblado, el botones charlaba animadamente con otro que parecía el conserje, ambos estarían en sus veinte, y de vez en cuando nos daban unas miraditas, mientras ayudaban con nuestras maletas.

-"¿Tito, que crees que hace una chica tan hermosa como ella con estos dos tipos?"

-"Se los está tirando a ambos, ¿no te das cuenta?"

-"¡será puta la gringa!" reían entre ellos

-"seguro no ves que tiene cara de niña, esas son las peores"

-"¿Cuánto crees que les cobre por sus servicios?"

-"ella parece de las muy caras"

-"más de lo que podemos pagar nosotros, te lo aseguro"

Escuchaba la conversación pero no la entendía, solo palabras sueltas como "chica" o "hermosa" Bella y Jasper los miraron para comérselos.

Bella se dio vuelta los miro a los ojos con un terrible desagrado. ¿Qué mierda dijeron para que se ponga así?

-"No se alteren muchachos que solo salgo con uno de ellos, den gracias al cielo que no puede entenderlos" El semblante de los empleados cambio a uno de vergüenza y disculpa. Cerraban y abrían la boca con asombro, no pensaron que ella podía entenderlos.

-"cierren sus bocas que les van a entrar moscas" Espeto Jasper, molesto. Más asombro por parte de los empleados.

-"que falta de respeto, no enseñan modales en este recóndito lugar" Jasper Otra vez. Los empleados del hotel dirigieron su vista al piso y susurraron algo que parecía una disculpa.

-¡¿Alguien puede decirme que mierda pasa? Estaba molesto y por primera vez en vida me sentí en desventaja.

Jasper saco su celular y marco.

-¿"Manuel"?

-"Pon a Paola al teléfono por favor" Entendí poco y nada.

-Necesitamos otro lugar para quedarnos, aquí nos han faltado el respeto en especial a la Srta. Swan, nos rehusamos a seguir en este lugar. Esto si lo entendí.

-Está bien hoy nos quedaremos aquí, por una cuestión práctica.

-Ok, gracias.

El interruptor de mi cabeza hizo click, ellos la habían irrespetado. Sentí el animal en mi hacer aparición.

-¡Por que nadie me dice nada! ¿Qué carajos te dijeron estos tipos? Señale con el dedo a los empleados del hotel, mientras miraba a Bella en busca de una confirmación a mis sospechas. Los aludidos me miraban con la mandíbula desencajada y pánico en los ojos. Yo estaba enardecido y fuera de mis cávales, la ira bullía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Nada Edward tranquilízate, no fue tan malo. Me decía mientras me miraba asustada. Yo hervía de furia y frustración. Yo sabía que odiaba este lugar y odiaría este viaje.

-Solo ha sido cosas de adolescentes. Cálmate amor y vamos a descansar que ha sido una larga jornada. Y tenemos que prepararnos para mañana .Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa dulce.

-Me rehúso a quedarme en un lugar donde te irrespetaron. Le dije. Su rostro cambio a uno de enojo.

- si tanto te importa mi bienestar. Subamos que lo que más quiero es ducharme y ponerme algo cómodo que aquí está caliente como el infierno, y llevo más de veintidós horas viajando.

-Tienes razón. Asentí avergonzado. Me tomo de la mano dio un respingo.

-"muchacho tienes el key card" La miraron como si fuera una loca

-"las llaves pelele" Dijo Jasper con un total desagrado.

-"Si señorita" Bella lo miro con sorna se mordió el labio de manera seductora y le dijo

-"y si te lo estas preguntando, la respuesta es sí, lo voy a follar hasta que se le salgan los ojos de la cara, espero que la habitación de este lugar sea a prueba de ruidos porque nos gusta gritar, cuando follamos duro" Ella estaba conteniendo la risa, Jasper ahogó, con una tos una carcajada. Bella se puso roja. Me golpeé a mí mismo, por otra vez estar excluido. Los empleados del hotel no dejaban de mirarla con asombro y vergüenza en la expresión.

-¿Vamos? Me dijo y extendió su mano para que la tomara. Mirándome de arriba abajo como si de una presa me tratara. Le sonreí, la atraje contra mi cuerpo y la bese con ansias demostrando mi propiedad ante los hombres que estaban en el lugar, ella me devolvió el beso con ganas. Acerque mi boca a su oreja.

-¿Que fue eso? Quise saber

-¿Qué fue qué? Me dijo inocente con ojos de carnero degollado. Separando su cara de la mía e iniciando la caminata por el pasillo del hotel hasta la habitación, arrastrándome en el proceso; clave mis pies en el piso, me acerque a su oreja y le susurré.

-Lo de hace un momento. Jasper venía detrás de nosotros y se reía. Escuchó mi pregunta.

-Cosas de mujeres. Utilizo mi misma artimaña, ella era buena. Jasper seguía riendo. Su habitación era la contigua a la nuestra. Se detuvo frente a su puerta mientras giraba la llave y la abría. Miro a Bella con una mirada divertida, luego a mí y dijo.

-espero que estén cansados, porque no creo que estas paredes sean a prueba de ruidos. Hizo el comentario mientras, estaba parado con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación, el resto dentro y golpeaba la pared de su cuarto con una mano abierta, haciendo notar como el ruido pasaba de un lugar a otro, con la puerta abierta, desde dentro .Yo lo mire con cara de no entender un carajo lo que decía, ¿cómo se atrevía a semejante comentario?. Bella estaba, si es posible más roja de lo que nunca la había visto. Estaba por llamar al orden a Jas, cuando Bella me interrumpió.

-¡eres malo Jas! Ella estaba divertida y avergonzada. Otra vez excluido.

-¡Me inclino ante la reina de la maldad! Hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras se carcajeaba.

-Bueno parece que hoy, estoy fuera de las conversaciones. Endurecí el semblante.

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo. Bufe frustrado. Ambos me miraron atónitos.

-¡Wow Ed cálmate! Solo pregúntale a la leona que le dijo al conserje. Bella se puso más roja, creo que estaba a punto de entrar en shock por la cantidad de sangre que le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Jasper entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Me situé en el medio del cuarto para enfrentarla.

-Me vas a decir ¿qué le dijiste al conserje para que te quede mirando de esa manera? Ella rodo sus ojos, sonrío y dijo.

-Le respondí una pregunta que no formuló. Estaba totalmente ruborizada, evadió mi mirada tomo una toalla y gritó.

-¡Yo primero al baño! En un segundo hizo dos cosas me dio un beso corto en los labios y desapareció tras la puerta del baño, corriendo entre risotadas por mi cara de estupefacción. Aproveche para recostarme, el trajín del viaje me pasaba factura, comencé a sentirme relajado por fin el vicodin me estaba haciendo efecto, ya casi no tenía dolores. Solo fatiga y el dolor del brazo, pero era aleatorio no permanente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo abrí los ojos y me sentía desorientado, las luces estaban apagadas y sentía un peso sobre el pecho, estire mi brazo, alcance la mesita de noche y encendí la lámpara. Eran las 4 AM, el peso sobre mí, era Bella, envuelta en una toalla muerta de frio, por lo menos el equipo de aire acondicionado funcionaba en este condenado lugar.

Muy lentamente la acosté sobre la cama, la tape con las mantas, sin sacarle la toalla para no tentarme con su cuerpo y despertarla, baje de la cama, subí el termostato o eso creo, malditos grados Celsius, tropecé con una silla al levantarme, estaba atontado, me fui a duchar, cuando me desvestí… ¡por todos los santos olía a rayos! El baño fue rejuvenecedor, me seque, volví a la cama y me acurruque junto a Bella ella se sentía realmente bien, se aferro a mí y nos dormimos.

Toc,toc,toc.

-¡Que mierda pasa! Casi grite. Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Mire la hora y eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía cita con el administrador de las propiedades de la familia a las 8 y luego con Manuel y los socios de la firma para almorzar, sin mujeres, me avisaron de ese cambio a último momento, costumbres latinas supongo.

Paola se había ofrecido a mostrarle a Bella el poblado y ella había aceptado encantada.

Iríamos solo Jasper y yo, el ocuparía el lugar de Bella como mi traductor.

Bella se removía en la cama y nunca me pareció tan sensual. Ed contrólate. Pensé. Pero la mente no siempre puede sobre el cuerpo.

-Ed, se hace tarde. ¿Esto iba a ser siempre así? Emmet o Jasper, en la mañana. Eso iba a cambiar en cuanto regresáramos a casa.

-Vamos en cinco minutos. Estaba molesto, mi humor usualmente era pésimo la mañana siguiente al día del vuelo, me costaba aclimatarme a otra cama, horario, en fin costumbres.

-Ok. Los espero en el lobby. Dijo Jasper al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía puntos a favor era más discreto y reservado que Emmet.

Bella, se desperezó lentamente y abrió sus ojos, me miraba entre sus pestañas de manera provocativa. Comenzó a soltarse lentamente la toalla que tenía, hasta arrojarla al piso, sonreía de lado mordiendo su labio traviesamente, yo ya estaba en mi estado natural desde que la conocí, caliente y excitado.

-¿Puedo pedirte un deseo? Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí relamiendo sus labios con claras intenciones de besarme. Que pida lo que quiera pensé.

-Lo que quieras es tuyo. Sonrío de manera sensual y llevo el dedo índice a su boca mientras lo apretaba tenuemente entre sus dientes, sonreía provocativa y me miraba con ojos llameantes. Yo estaba loco por tocarla, completamente excitado y muy caliente.

-Quédate my quieto. Ordeno.

-¿Qué?, ¡no me puedes pedir eso! Le espete frustrado. Retomo la distancia que había entre nosotros, negó con la cabeza y el dedo índice haciendo chasquear su lengua. Me quede helado y obedecí. ¿Qué haría esta mujer?

Se sentó a horcajadas completamente desnuda y comenzó a darme besos húmedos por el pecho, subiendo por el cuello hasta que abrió mi boca con su lengua lamiendo mis labios para abrirse camino, de una manera terriblemente sensual, mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban. Yo estaba duro como una piedra, ella estaba muy húmeda y excitada. Comencé a pasear mis manos por su cuerpo y ella instantáneamente se detuvo.

-¡Eso es trampa! Grito enfurruñada como una niña, frunciendo el seño y haciendo un puchero terriblemente sexy. Se retiro de mi cuerpo y quedo en la punta de la cama negando con su cabeza, mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Le dije suplicante, si tenía que rogar estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme, con tal de estar dentro de ella y sentir su calor envolverme.

-Degustarte suavemente. Dijo mostrándome como su lengua se paseaba por su boca, paladar y dientes. Ella es criminal y yo su víctima.

-Lo que quieras. Dije derrotado

-Tócame, cuando yo te lo pida. Asentí con la cabeza gacha, derrotado.

Ella sonrió triunfante, se acerco a mí y retomo su trabajo, se subió a horcajadas, se situó sobre mi pene y comenzó a bajar lentamente, dejándome penetrarla como ella quería, apoye mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y cerré mis manos en puños apretando el colchón. Me beso con suavidad, comenzó a moverse sin dejar de probarme una y otra vez, paseaba su lengua por mi cuello, boca y pecho. Moría por ponerle las manos encima, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar sin tocarla.

-Eres dulce, sabes a fruto prohibido. Apuro su paso cabalgándome de manera errática y desesperada yo estaba loco por acariciarla mi clímax estaba cerca, clave mis manos en el colchón y empecé a jadear como un loco.

-¡Tócame ahora¡. Ordeno jadeante. Sentí que el cielo se abría para mí con estas palabras, era mi pasaje al paraíso sin escala. La apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de suyo, la tumbe de espaldas en la cama y me posicione sobre ella sin dejar de penetrarla una y otra vez, ella no iba a aguantar mucho más y yo tampoco, sentí su interior convulsionarse y me vine violentamente y ella conmigo. La experiencia fue el éxtasis completo.

-Buscas matarme. Le dije entre jadeos.

-Nop, solo que sabes a algo que nunca antes había probado. Enarque una ceja. Ella jadeaba por aire y su cara estaba enrojecida.

-¿A qué? Quise saber.

-No lo sé, solo muy dulce, apetecible, tentador y lo mejor de todo único en su clase. Ella sabía cómo provocarme.

-No sigas. Le dije, levantando las manos y agitándolas, en señal de que se detenga tome una bocanada de aire para controlarme, cerrando mis ojos y tratando de regular mi respiración. Me miro interrogante.

-Si no, no tendré voluntad para salir de la habitación. y nos esperan. Hizo un puchero

-Qué pena. La mañana prometía. ¿Era insaciable? o ¿yo estaba muy grande ya para luchar con ella?. Me negaba a sentirme viejo ¿pero lo era para una mujer de estas características ?Con ese comentario se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con una pollera y una camiseta de tirantes blancas, se ato la melena en un desordenado rodete, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su cara. Lucía como un ángel, el mío.

Me levante de la cama para vestirme y caí en la cuenta O Dios…no me puse condón. ¿Cómo le decía? Me aclare la garganta nervioso.

-Bella…mmm. Se giro para enfrentarme.

-¿Si Ed? Su cara cambio a una preocupada al ver mi expresión.

-Bueno yo, mmmm. Frunció el seño confundida.

-¡Ya suéltalo! Estaba exasperada. Es extremadamente volátil. Otra nota mental.

-No me puse condón. Yo tenía la vista en el piso para evitar contacto visual. Se largo a reír. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba quedar embarazada?

-¡Era eso!. Más risas, mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas blancas.

-No te preocupes lo tengo cubierto. ¿Cómo? si no tomaba la píldora

-¿cómo? Tenía que saber.

-mmm... veras hay días que es seguro tener relaciones sin cuidarse. Yo abría y cerraba la boca, las palabras no salían. Nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-¿Viste un fantasma? Reía divertida por mi cara y agitaba una mano abierta, frente a mi rostro anonadado. Volví a la realidad, me levante de la cama a regañadientes maldiciendo la maldita reunión. Me vestí con unas bermudas levi´s y una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello pico blanco, salimos juntos al Lobby, tomados de la mano.

El botones y el conserje de turno no eran los del día anterior, pero nos miraban con curiosidad. Jasper leía un periódico local mientras tomaba un café con algo que parecía scons. El también llevaba ropa liviana una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas bermudas a juego de lino.

Se acerco la mesera. Tomo la orden a Bella, quien hablo por los dos. Con una expresión que no entendí. Parecía molesta.

-"Café por favor, para mi novio y para mi" Jasper la miraba por encima del periódico enarcando una ceja. Solo entendí café y por favor.

-"¿Gustarían chipa?" Bella, miro a Jasper quien asintió mirando a eso que parecía scons.

-Pide Bella son increíbles tiene sabor a queso y están calientes.

Nos acercaron un café para cada uno y esa especie de galletas, que para mi asombro eran de muerte, amarillas, con sabor a queso y estaban calientes.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad, Bella estaba incomoda y miraba de vez en cuando a la mesera y Jasper sonreía. Lo miré con miles de preguntas en los ojos y el solo se reía y paseaba su mirada de Bella a la mesera muy entretenido y me hizo un par de señas rodando sus ojos y moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, articulando la palabra celos, entendí. Bella estaba… ¡celosa de la mesera!, solo me encogí de hombros y puse cara inocente cuando ella me miraba, sin decir palabra. Bella se acerco más a mí y me tomo de la mano, marcando su territorio. Ella era más parecida a mí de lo que pensaba.

Manuel había mandado a alguien por nosotros, le había aclarado de antemano que no necesitábamos chofer solo el vehículo, la persona que trajo el auto, era el hijo mayor de Manuel, no se le parecía en nada era alto, con abundante cabellera y ojos color verde, hablaba perfecto inglés incluso mucho más fluido que Paola; nos dejo un Audi A 6 negro con vidrios tintados propiedad de la firma y nos indico como llegar a las oficinas del administrador y luego, el viaje al campo para el almuerzo.

Llegamos al lugar donde tenía la reunión, un galpón que al parecer servía a las veces de oficina y de proveeduría de agroquímicos.

Bella me indico con el dedo, donde debía estacionar, pasaban cuarto de las 8 de la mañana. Entramos y había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer ambos en sus treinta o más. Le preguntamos por el Ingeniero; Y nos indicó que debíamos esperar para ser atendidos.

Llamo por teléfono, para variar no entendí nada pero Bella me señalo que nos estaban anunciando, nos hizo subir a una improvisada oficina y allí había dos personas un hombre que supuse debería ser Federico y la otra que era su secretaria una mujer de tez trigueña y arrugada por el exceso de sol, era bastante peculiar el Ingeniero, parecía de mi edad y mi padre me había dicho que era mayor que yo, a juzgar por cómo paseaba la mirada por Bella, Jasper y yo parecía bastante infantil y cotilla. Típico habitante de pueblo pequeño.

-"Buenos días en que los puedo ayudar" Miraba a Bella lascivamente, yo lo quería matar por tan desvergonzada actitud.

-"Buscamos a Federico ¿eres tú?" Dijo Bella bastante molesta tratando de mantener la compostura. Jasper estaba a mis espaldas y carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-"no, yo soy Luis" Bella frunció el seño molesta.

-"Podría informarle al Ingeniero que el lo espera"

-"Yo también soy ingeniero y te puedo ayudar"Le dijo a Bella con una actitud ¿seductora? Jasper Carraspeo incomodo nuevamente, se adelanto y dijo.

-"no necesitamos de sus servicios profesionales" El aludido se sorprendió y endureció el semblante.

-"enseguida le aviso" Nunca en mis 27 años estuve tan excluido como en este estúpido viaje. Que carajos ¿nadie habla Inglés? .Levantó el teléfono y dijo.

-"Fede, están los gringos que esperabas" Bella lo miro fijo y si las miradas mataran, él estaría seis pies bajo tierra mirando crecer las flores desde abajo. Y le soltó sin pensar.

-"muchas gracias por su cordialidad, tendré en cuenta sus modales para la reunión que tengo más tarde con un grupo de productores agropecuarios, propietarios de una pujante empresa exportadora que estamos por adquirir" Su sonrisa fue maquiavélica, lo que sea que le haya dicho debió ser duro porque él aludido palideció ante lo que Bella le dijo, Jasper sonreía de manera triunfal se acerco más al escritorio de Luis apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble y buscando los ojos de Luis y le dijo.

-"Las mujeres americanas no son fáciles, pero si muy inteligentes, tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez que te topes con una chico" Le dijo Jasper sin dejar de sonreír, Bella le dio un guiño sonrió de manera maligna y yo excluido otra vez. En ese momento se escucho la puerta y una joven de 25 años muy amable hizo su entrada.

-Sr. Cullen, sr, srta sean bienvenidos sepan disculpar el mal entendido el Ingeniero los espera. Nos beso a todos en la mejilla le dio una mirada furibunda a Luis e indico el camino. Dios bendito este lugar no está perdido del todo.

La oficina era de características rústicas con una vista a la carretera, tomamos asiento y comenzamos la charla.

La reunión con Federico fue aburrida nada me quedo claro, salvo que él no era de fiar y había varias cosas que no tenían sentido. Me decante por lo más fácil. Ya que el redundaba bajo puntos técnicos que no eran mi campo. Yo solo quería los números de los negocios.

-Bella, pídele al ingeniero los registros contables de los últimos seis años, libros, balances y costos e inventarios de maquinarias y ganado e infórmale que mañana paso por ellos sin falta, si los tiene en digital que me los remita a mi correo electrónico.

Bella le informo a Federico, el aludido se quedo estático y trato de hablar varias veces Jasper levanto sus manos para calmarlo y le dijo.

-"Quédese tranquilo, solo debe ponerse nervioso si tiene algo que ocultar" Bella me lo susurró al oído y sonreí. Jasper era bueno.

Con eso nos despedimos y salimos de la oficina. Fuimos al hotel a dejar a Bella que la iba a recoger Paola para su city tour. Paola ya la estaba esperando con una camioneta lista en la puerta del hotel, ellas recorrerían la ciudad y almorzarían juntas para luego, por la tarde reunirse con nosotros en la estancia de Manuel. Me despedí de Bella con un beso que me hizo arrepentirme de dejarla ir. ¡Rayos no puedo controlar las hormonas!.Ella se subió a la camioneta y saco medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del copiloto y lanzo un beso al aire sonriendo.

-¡Esa es mi chica! Le grite desde el auto

-Te voy a extrañar. Me grito ella, con esa confirmación desaparecieron de nuestra vista dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle.

Salimos rumbo al campo y charlábamos con Jas acerca del ingeniero, de las irregularidades que habíamos detectado en nuestro primer encuentro; pero concordamos que esperaríamos a obtener los registros para arribar a una conclusión.

El malestar en el brazo había vuelto y me tome otro vicodin. Luego de 45 minutos de viaje por un camino empedrado llegamos al campo y todos nos esperaban.

El almuerzo fue ameno, había dos personas que hablaban Inglés uno de ellos había vivido en New york un tiempo y regreso a hacerse cargo de unas tierras que había heredado, trajo su novia con él, el otro era el comercial de la exportadora que vivía en Barcelona con su familia, hablaba Inglés y letón con fluidez.

Las probabilidades iban mejorando acerca de la fusión. Lo que me sorprendió, es que estábamos cerrando el negocio mientras comíamos con las manos cordero asado y tomábamos vino tinto casero, que para mi sorpresa era muy bueno; sus costumbres no dejaban de sorprenderme.

Le informe los puntos centrales de los nuevos objetivos de la firma que representaba y Jasper secundaba mis dichos traduciéndolo todo y dando un punto de vista de las finanzas a futuro de concretarse el trato.

Jasper sonreía y me susurro que el trato estaba cerrado habíamos conseguido la fusión. Me levante de la mesa para iniciar el recorrido por la hacienda, era un establecimiento frutícola Jas y yo subimos en una camioneta Toyota con vidrios tintados en el asiento de atrás y Manuel y Alberto que era el comercial de la firma, en el de piloto y copiloto respectivamente, luego de 5 minutos de viaje dentro del campo llegamos al cultivo de frutales, nos explicaron que faltaban apenas 10 días para cosechar la fruta y enviarla a la Comunidad Económica Europea, bajamos del vehículo para apreciar más de cerca las plantas que eran de una variedad de mandarinas japonesas okitsu, según nos había informado Alberto, la charla era amena, era prácticamente en Inglés ya que Manuel se había quedado atrás observando las plantas con mayor detenimiento, el calor era insoportable y estaba sudando a mares, la cabeza me pesaba por el calor y me sentía fatigado en extremo la conversación se escuchaba lejana, bizarra y me sentía flotar, las piernas se me aflojaron y todo se volvió negro .

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Besos


	13. Complicaciones en el paraiso II

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON MI HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA O EN ALERTA Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A BERE POR RECOMPENSARME SIEMPRE CON UN REVIEW. **_

_**GRACIAS ELY POR TU REVIEW por favor a los Vulturis no!**_

_**Perdón mis vacaciones se extendieron más de lo pensado. Las compenso con un capi extralargo.**_

-_Buena manera de iniciar tu día. Partimos a BS AS en tres horas .Quería morir estaba orgullosa de haber sobrevivido mi primera experiencia de vuelo de una hora y media y ahora._

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Estaría soñando?

-¿Qué? Palidecí, estupefacta.

-Si, bueno te pongo al corriente mientras te llevo a buscar tus cosas.

-¿Tienes pasaporte verdad?; asentí con la cabeza.

-Aja. Estaba atónita.

-¿Ed, Isabella? Llamó Jasper, lo mire todavía con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

-Si Jazz ¿qué sucede? Contesto Edward.

-A donde vamos es verano, más o menos 91º .No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Se carcajeo, ¿Que sería tan divertido?

Estaba completamente pérdida y asombrada el viaje sería uff… eterno como 14 hs según mis cálculos. ¿Cómo sería el lugar? había soñado con conocer la Patagonia argentina y las cataratas del Iguazu, en su lugar me conforme con las del Niagara, mi miedo a volar y el trabajo de Em lo hicieron imposible, y luego vinieron la universidad y Rosalie y abandonamos la idea. No tenía idea de cómo sería el sitio al que iríamos.

Salimos del edificio yo iba perdida tratando de incorporar la información recibida saldría del país en avión, a vaya saber que lugar de Suramérica. Ciertamente era algo completamente inesperado; de inmediato pensé en Em; se iba a poner de lo pelos. Al salir del edificio, nos dividimos, Jasper tomo otro auto y nosotros viajamos en el de Edward rumbo a mi casa.

Estaba debatiéndome, entre llamar a Em y dejarle una nota, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mi celular. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, me arme de valor y marque. Timbró dos veces.

-Hola nena ¿que hay? Lo escuchaba reír en el teléfono y otras voces a lo lejos. Compañeros de trabajo supuse.

-Hola, Em. Le dije con tono serio

-Salgo de viaje en una hora. Silencio. Casi podía ver su semblante crisparse.

-¿a qué lugar? Pregunto cortante.

-Argentina. Le conteste sin vacilar.

-¿Como mierda?; ¿Que te vas?;¿Tiene que ver con el puto contrato?;¿maldito arrogante de mierda?; ¿A dónde?;¿cuánto tiempo?; ¿Estás loca? ¿Que carajos? Corrí el celular de la oreja me estaba quedando sorda por los gritos y el borbotón de preguntas.

-¡Cálmate Em! Le grite por el auricular. Resoplo furioso. Lo escuche dar largos y pausados respiros para calmarse.

-¿con quien? Estaba haciendo ejercicios para controlar la ira.

-Edward y Jasper.

-Voy a hablar con Rose, esto es una locura, no le perteneces.

-No hay nada que discutir, te llamo cuando pueda.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así!

-Te quiero Em, salúdame a Rose. Corte la comunicación. Me quede pensando en la pobre Rose, lo que le esperaba.

-¿Problemas con Emmet? La voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta. Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Solo Em siendo Em. Sonreí recordando la forma sobré protectora con la que actúa siempre Emmet.

- A veces no se da cuenta que ya no tengo quince años. Rememoré las innumerables ocasiones en las que pensaba que yo era una adolescente que necesitaba a su súper hermano para sacarla de apuros. Muchas veces lo había necesitado ahora ya no más.

-Tengo miedo. Estaba aterrada, para entonces me había pellizcado varias veces para comprobar que no soñaba.

-¿De que? Su seño se frunció preocupado. Finalmente le dije.

-De que nada de esto sea real, y despertarme de vuelta en mi cama en la habitación de la universidad con un final por rendir y mucha cafeína por ingerir.

-Sabes, si estas en un sueño no puedes leer, siempre que tengas una pesadilla y no te puedas despertar busca algo para leer. Si no puedes unir las letras en una oración estas soñando. Esas palabras, el era extraño, exótico, terriblemente inteligente y me gustaba mucho.

-Mira por la ventanilla ¿puedes leer el nombre de la calle y los números? Me preguntó, señalando con el dedo, los carteles de las calles, donde leía perfectamente el nombre y los números.

-Ajá. Esboce, era perfecto o si el lo era.

- ¿Eres perfecto verdad? Le pregunte para sacarme todas las dudas.

-No, solo me gusta leer lo que no entiendo. Disto mucho de ser perfecto. Pero tengo la creencia que el conocimiento es poder.

Oficialmente perfecto, a su modo extraño y diferente era el hombre indicado, para mi particular manera de ver las cosas.

Cada palabra me hacía sentir que él era correcto. Que no era yo la que tenía problemas para relacionarme, solo no me relacionaba con la gente adecuada. El viaje a casa fue tranquilo.

Me puse a pensar lo que necesitaba para viajar, mientras enumeraba con mis dedos. Necesitaba artículos de higiene intima ya que se acercaba mi periodo, ropa ligera mmm zapatos cómodos una mochila de trekking solo por si acaso, ¿qué más? ¿Qué más?, hacía mucho que no viajaba pero siempre fui de llevar lo esencial.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te tomara empacar? Deje mi revisión mental y lo mire.

-Mmm, no lo se, 20 minutos tal vez. Si más o menos, el estaba ¿sorprendido? Que pensaba que me llevaría mi casa en la maleta.

-Te dejo y cuando el auto venga para el apartamento, te pasamos buscar. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Ok. Le dije y lo bese, amaba su sabor dulce, a miel y canela. Nublaba mis sentidos por completo.

Entre a la casa y no había señales de Em o Rose. Fui a mi habitación y comencé a empacar una maleta pequeña, artículos de baño, ropa liviana, zapatillas cómodas, un sombrero, una mochila pequeña, impermeable de trekking para llevar lo básico, como agua, una cámara y un cambio de ropa. Cambie mi ropa de trabajo por algo más cómodo, un jean y una camiseta de mangas largas, me puse un pañuelo en el cuello, pero no tapaba la marca así que busque algo más grande, una chalina y me coloque el anorak. Lo único que sabia era que hacia mucho calor y humedad, pero por lo que a mi respecta podíamos ir a la selva.

Me coloque mi bandolera, tire de mi maleta con ruedas por la cocina y deje una nota pegada en el frigorífico _"Em, no te enojes es bueno para mi carrera, conocer otras culturas y practicar español, te amo y te voy a extrañar. Besos Bels Pd: no seas duro con Rose yo sabía a lo que me atenía si firmaba, ella me lo explico"._

Salí al porche y miraba el cielo encapotado, estaba frío y ciertamente no ayudaba a mis nervios, mi estomago era un nudo y tenía ganas de hacer pis tuve que volver a entrar malditos y estúpidos nervios. Entre a toda prisa al baño de la habitación. Al salir, hice una nueva revisión mental y estaba todo, años de viajar a dedo estaban siendo productivos.

Salí al porche nuevamente y empecé a pasar el peso de un pie al otro, ansiosa, vi un auto elegante, negro entrando a mi calle y supe que eran ellos. Estaba emocionada, ansiosa y asustada.

Edward bajo del auto haciendo gala de una gracia sin igual y su ropa lo hacia verse sexy, cambie mis nervios por un torrente de babas.

-¡Hola hermosa! su sonrisa era cegadora

-¡Hola extraño! Me sentí feliz, segura, en casa.

-¿Lista? Me beso, estaba lista para muchas cosas, pero no para viajar.

-uh uh. Tanto como puedo estarlo. Los nervios regresaron.

-¿No puede ser tan malo verdad? Tenía que asegurarme, el chofer cerró la cajuela del auto luego de colocar mi maleta dentro.

-¿Que es lo que no puede ser tan malo? El estaba desconcertado.

-¿El vuelo? Asentí, él había entendido, entramos al auto y nos sentamos atrás, Jasper iba en el asiento del copiloto

-Hola Jasper. Salude, mirando sin ver en realidad, estaba nerviosa y me sentía estúpida. El auto inicio el recorrido al aeropuerto de Tacoma.

-Hola otra vez Isabella. Jasper llamo mi atención.

-Solo Bella. Le dije cordial y sonreí

-Ok, solo Jas. Reímos.

-Perfecto

-Lista para poner en práctica tus conocimientos de español. Estaba insegura, no por el idioma yo era muy buena, sino por el trato con las personas, en el que era muy mala.

-Eso creo. Susurre.

-Dudas de tus conocimientos. Me dijo un desconfiado y frontal Jasper. El no se andaba con vueltas.

-En lo absoluto, soy muy buena en español, pero no lo soy con la gente. Le dije con toda la seguridad que poseía y cierta petulancia.

-Eso no es problema; no esperan simpatía. Me dijo sarcásticamente, el aire se cortaba con navaja, el me estaba atacando y yo le iba a dar batalla.

-Jas. Le llamo Edward con un tono que denotaba un claro llamado de atención y molestia.

-Wow, cálmate Ed, solo corroboraba lo que firmamos. Levanto sus brazos en señal de rendición; lo mire y sin más descargue mi artillería.

-"Está bien Eduardo, si compro algo caro y lo que se supone que iba a hacer no lo hace yo también me pondría como Jasper." Dije en impecable español. Jasper quería morir, la cara se le desencajo, sentía el dulce sabor de la victoria en mi boca.

-Ahora entiendo "tu chica es una mujer especial "dijo lo último en español dirigiéndose a Edward en señal de aprobación y disculpa. Yo me sentí orgullosa de haberlo mandado a callar, Jasper no era malo, solo defendía sus intereses.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo qué te preocupa? Quiso saber.

-Nunca fui sociable, la gente me pone nerviosa y bueno está el problema del vuelo. Todo era una gran combinación que me aterrorizaba y hacía flaquear mi determinación.

-¿Que con él? Me pregunto Edward, ¿estaba bromeando? difícilmente soporte el viaje de 1 hora y ahora me expondría a vaya saber cuántas horas de vuelo.

-Es eterno. Estaba molesta conmigo por ser tan insegura. Pero el miedo es un enemigo poderoso, él me abrazó y susurro.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo. Suspire, no podía ser tan malo si él estaba conmigo ¿verdad? Trate de tranquilizarme durante el viaje.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y aparcamos, sentía las piernas temblar, hicimos el check in y fuimos a abordar.

El avión era enorme. Estábamos ubicados en primera clase, las butacas eran amplias y confortables, tome asiento en mi lugar, abroche mi cinturón, cerré los ojos y pensé en mi lugar feliz, no sirvió de mucho.

Estaba aterrada, vi venir la aeromoza, Jasper y Edward pidieron wisky, iba a pedir un jugo, pero el despegue ameritaba algo fuerte. Lo único que recordaba fuerte era vodka con jugo de naranja y la jaqueca luego de una botella a medias con Emmet. Sin titubear le pedí la bebida.

La sobrecargo volvió con las tres bebidas, yo me tome la mía de un golpe Edward y Jasper me miraban con la boca abierta. Aparentemente estaban acostumbrados a mujeres mojigatas que solo toman agua mineral y jugo de frutas. Reí internamente. Eso tampoco aplaco la desesperación. Cerré los ojos y decidí que no importaba, yo quería esto.

Durante el despegue apretaba la mano de Edward, creo que le corte la circulación por lo fuerte de mi agarre. El ascenso fue… horrible sentí el vodka llegar a mi boca de nuevo y trague grueso. Tenía las tripas revueltas y los nervios de punta. Miraba a mis acompañantes y estaban impasibles. Quería morir de vergüenza. Las primeras horas de vuelo fueron mmm… a si, horribles, tediosas, aterradoras, terroríficas, elije un calificativo; inolvidables en el peor de los sentidos.

Con la ayuda de Jasper y Edward que me contaron cómo sería nuestro viaje, los nervios se fueron disipando y la charla se volvió tranquila, olvide donde estaba, cenamos y conversábamos animadamente, el recelo de Jasper había desaparecido.

Descubrí que Edward no era tan malo en español, pero que aun así tenía serios problemas para comunicarse y entender, si le hablaban muy rápido.

Me pusieron al corriente de los problemas de la fusión, eran cuatro los que estaban en contra de los 15 socios totales, pero necesitaban el total de los votos, me informaron de los problemas con los productos, me dijeron que no iba a la selva y se miraron de manera cómplice y rieron a destajo. Nuestro destino, era un pueblo pequeño con un nombre chistoso como un estornudo a 600 km de Buenos Aires y que el resto del recorrido era en auto. Agradecí el cielo que no hubiera vuelos internos. Dieron aviso que estábamos llegando a destino y yo no lo podía creer estaba ansiosa y feliz había superado con creces uno de los desafíos que me había auto impuesto. Todo sin sufrir un ataque de pánico, bueno no uno muy severo.

El Capitán nos anoticio de la temperatura y la hora local. Hacía bastante calor y era media mañana.

Veía a Edward adolorido y bastante molesto. El avión detuvo su marcha y abrieron la puerta, para mi sorpresa se detuvo en la pista. Era impresionante, baje sosteniendo la mano de Edward y miraba todo asombrada había aviones por todos partes y de todos los tamaños algunos estaban aparcados y de otros como el nuestro, descendían pasajeros, era espectacular un paisaje único y llamativo.

Nos busco al pie del avión un pequeño bus que nos dejo a la entrada de inmigraciones. Pasamos la aduana sin problemas, estaba impactada por el paisaje, no pensé que un aeropuerto del tercer mundo sería así, bueno yo no sabía mucho de aeropuertos pero si tenía bastante idea de cómo eran por la tv.

Llegamos a la salida de los arribos y había un hombre bastante feo, pelado, petiso y dientudo que llamo mi atención, esperando con un cartel con nuestros nombres en realidad el de Jasper y Edward.

El hombre feo hacía señas como un loco, y fuimos hacia el. A su lado había una Joven de unos 17 años de ojos grandes color café, cabellera rubia, su rostro conservaba aún vestigios de la niñez, era bonita, de contextura esbelta y estatura media.

-Bienvenidos a la Argentina soy Laura De leo, este es mi padre Manuel. El aludido asintió silenciosamente, el inglés de Laura era muy bueno. ¿Su hija? no se le parecía en nada. Tal vez un poco el color y la forma de sus ojos grandes y almendrados. Del cabello no sabría ya que Manuel carecía de el y los pocos que tenia eran canos.

-Síganos por favor el carro está estacionado fuera del aeropuerto. Dijo cordialmente.

-Muchas gracias. Contesto Edward; Jasper y yo sacamos a relucir nuestros vastos conocimientos del idioma y debo decir que hablábamos muy bien.

Manuel y Edward nos miraban como si fuéramos extraterrestres o algo así. Ni bien pude encender el celular, lo saque y llame a Emmet. Respondió a los dos timbrazos. Me prepare para el torrente de preguntas.

-Bels ¿Como estas? ¿Llegaste? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

-Una pregunta por vez Em. Llegue, estoy bien y ahora nos quedan cinco horas en carro.

-A qué lugar vas, así lo busco en Internet.

-mmmm no se suena a estornudo, achis, chistis, Chajarí. Creo.

-¿Es eso un lugar?

-Aparentemente uno muy caluroso como Phoenix recuerdas. Ese viaje fue caluroso la carretera parecía que nos derretía los zapatos mientras esperábamos que alguien nos lleve.

-Jajaja, si que calor del infierno.

-Pero por lo que me dijeron no es tan seco, es más bien húmedo y caluroso.

-¿vas a la selva? Reí yo también pensé lo mismo.

-No, no, es una localidad pequeña, no hay selva cerca. Me carcajee y el también.

-Besos, Em.

Estaba muerta de calor, mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento, intente aflojarme la chalina y vi a Jasper mirarme el cuello y sonreír; de inmediato me avergoncé y la apreté contra mi garganta. El vehiculo que esperaba por nosotros, era grande con vidrios tintados y de color negro, era esbelto y elegante creo que volkswagen.

Subimos al carro, Edward, Jasper y yo en el asiento de atrás, Manuel y Paola en el de piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Charlaba animadamente con Paola mientras Buenos Aires pasaba como una película, debes en cuando miraba a Edward que estaba en silencio y miraba por la ventana perdido en su mente.

Me pareció aun más hermoso de lo que era, estaba melancólico y hasta triste. Me pregunto qué recuerdos acudirán a su mente.

De pronto Manuel rompió el silencio llamando la atención de Edward.

-"Creí que habías vivido un tiempo en las tierras de tu padre y manejabas el idioma." ¿Que rayos? ¿El había vivido en ese lugar? Me apresure a traducir la pregunta sin dejar de estar asombrada. Edward se envaro y le dijo

-Como sabrás mi padre es originario de Londres y viajo a Argentina para recibir una herencia que no quería. Conoció a mi madre biológica y estuvieron juntos un tiempo. Solo viví unos años y era muy pequeño cuando me fui. La actitud de Edward era cortante y muy molesta sin lugar a replica, se lo notaba incomodo. Paola le tradujo a su padre. El ambiente estaba cargado iban a ser unas horas muy interesantes y largas.

-"Conocemos la historia de tu familia y sobre todo del niño prodigo que es tu padre" Como carajo le digo sin que todo vuele por el aire. Me puse tensa y Jasper estaba rígido. Decidí decirle textuales palabras pero Jasper me cortó.

-"No creo que sea conveniente traer el tema a colación" Jasper largaba dagas por los ojos. Dirigí mi vista hacia él en busca de una respuesta a mi pregunta de ¿Qué le digo?

-Me quieren decir qué carajo dijo para que estén así. La hija de Manuel tenía los ojos grandes. Le conteste a Edward textualmente. Hizo algo que reconocí como ejercicios de control de ira, yo los conocía muy bien.

-Si, bueno las personas cultas no se quedan en los pueblos sin futuro a trabajar en la herencia de sus ancestros, sale al mundo a probarse. El era implacable y no lo iban a amedrentar .El sabor de la victoria se hizo presente nuevamente, una victoria compartida traduje de manera textual riendo y disfrutando al ver la cara de Manuel volverse furiosa.

El viaje siguió tranquilo, hice varias preguntas, el paisaje era abrumador, la temperatura aterradora, pasamos unos impresionantes puentes, me indicaron que era la división de dos provincias, que dejábamos Buenos Aires y estábamos en Entre Rios.

Paramos para ir a los servicios y Manuel le dijo a su hija.

-"Cébate unos mates Pao" La aludida tomo un recipiente de algo que parecía madera pero no lo era, le coloco dentro algo seco, como hierbas y le puso un sorbete metálico muy elegante que parecía de plata y oro ¿qué carajo? ¿Eran drogas? Mire a Jasper buscando respuestas y estaba igual que yo, Edward no le dio la mínima importancia.

No aguanté la curiosidad y pregunte.

-¿qué es?

-¿Quieres probar? La mire con desconfianza.

- Mate. La mire raro.

-¿mate? Inquirí ceñuda.

-Veras es una infusión típica de la zona, lo que ves, es yerba mate una planta que se cultiva en el país y es completamente legal.

-Ok, ¿seguro que no me va a poner a dormir o hablar tonterías? La aludida se carcajeo.

-No. Me extendió el recipiente y chupe por la pajilla metalica, la experiencia fue horrible. Estaba caliente y muy amargo.

-"no gracias es muy amargo y está muy caliente". Lo dije en español mi cara debe haber sido indescriptible porque todos rieron, luego traduje para Edward.

-Prefiero un café. Dije con gesto de asco; tanto Paola como Manuel rieron a carcajadas por mi cara.

Paola volvió a ofrecer y todos nos negamos a tomar "mate" educadamente.

Baje del auto y el calor era insoportable, entre al minimarket de la gasolinera y la temperatura era agradable, busque café para los tres pague con la tarjeta corporativa de Edward y salí. El dependiente me miro raro.

Subí al auto y seguimos viaje faltaban más o menos 200 km como unas dos horas de acuerdo a los límites de velocidad impuestos en la carretera, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, había varias clases de cultivos de diferentes cereales, no pude reconocerlos. Recordé haber visto algo muy parecido en un viaje por Missisipi, y otro por Florida, Emmet me había dicho que era arroz, esto era distinto no tenía agua inundando, ni grandes canaletas pero la planta se parecía bastante.

El paisaje cambio de nuevo y advertí de mirar el indicador de velocidad íbamos a 170 km por hora ¿que nadie se daba cuenta? este Manuel era suicidada y nos llevaba a todos con él. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo. Todos estaban como si nada ¿esta velocidad era normal?. El semblante de Edward comenzó a cambiar y vi silos de chapa y cultivos de arroz. Manuel nos informo que estábamos llegando y nos invito a cenar en su casa a las 9 ¿Qué clase de horarios son esos? Edward de manera muy educada se negó y yo hice lo mismo Jasper tampoco acepto. Declinamos de la mejor manera argumentando cosas ciertas como cansancio y demás. Manuel pareció satisfecho. Fue un alivio que no se ofendiera parecía un hombre muy especial. Quedamos en almorzar mañana a las 12. ¡Que horarios! pensé.

Edward se tomo unas pastillas; que no se que eran antes de aparcar en la puerta del hotel. Al llegar Manuel le pidió a Paola que nos acompañe e informe al conserje que habíamos llegado. Paola bajo del auto junto a nosotros e ingresamos al hotel, saludo con desagrado al conserje y le informo que tomaríamos las reservaciones de la compañía dijo nuestros nombres y le indicaba que recoja las maletas. Se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Estos tipos son unos cabrones. Ponlos en su lugar si te molestan. Luego se alejo y se despidió desde la puerta con la mano, se fue y nos dejo solos en el lugar, los tipos me miraban raro y cuchicheaban algo que no podía escuchar, luego levantaron la voz suponiendo que no los podíamos entender, mientras recogían el equipaje los vi mirarme cruzado de nuevo y me hice la que no me di cuenta.

-"¿Tito, que crees que hace una chica tan hermosa como ella con estos dos tipos?"Eran cabrones sin duda, Paola tenia razón.

-"Se los está tirando a ambos, ¿no te das cuenta?"¡Que!, esto no era bueno, le hice una seña a Jasper para que los deje seguir.

-"¡será puta la gringa!" reían entre ellos y mi ira bullía. Contrólate Bella, respira cuenta hasta 10

-"seguro no ves que tiene cara de niña, esas son las peores" contaba mentalmente y respiraba. Mientras pensaba en como contraatacar.

-"¿Cuánto crees que les cobre por sus servicios?" esto era demasiado.

-"ella parece de las muy caras" Bella contrólate inspira, expira…me dije, tratando de controlar la explosión de ira.

-"más de lo que podemos pagar nosotros, te lo aseguro" Jasper estaba con el rostro y los puños crispados y los miraba con ira. Era mi momento. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlos repugnada, asqueada de sus conclusiones, los mire a los ojos y dije

-"No se alteren muchachos que solo salgo con uno de ellos, den gracias al cielo que no puede entenderlos" Podría hacer un baile de la victoria cuando vi sus caras decaer a la profunda vergüenza, ¿qué mierda se creían?, panda de desubicados, irrespetuosos.

-"cierren sus bocas que les van a entrar moscas" Espeto Jasper, molesto. Las expresiones de los empleados eran indescriptibles. Ciertamente no se lo esperaban.

-"que falta de respeto, no enseñan modales en este recóndito lugar" Jasper Otra vez. Los empleados del hotel bajaron la mirada y se disculparon. Ciertamente no me importo; el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¡¿Alguien puede decirme que mierda pasa? Edward grito enardecido. Volvimos la vista hacia él.

Jasper saco su celular y marco.

-¿"Manuel"?

-"Pon a Paola al teléfono por favor"

-Necesitamos otro lugar para quedarnos, aquí nos han faltado el respeto en especial a la Srta. Swan, nos rehusamos a seguir en este lugar. Jasper era bueno pero extremista no era momento de salir de aquí no con este calor, ni con este cansancio. El rostro de Edward se crispó.

-Está bien hoy nos quedaremos aquí, por una cuestión práctica.

-Ok, gracias.

-¡Por que nadie me dice nada! ¿Qué carajos te dijeron estos tipos? Edward estaba fuera de sus cabales, señalo los empleados del hotel y me miraba esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas. Los empleados lo miraban desencajados y con temor, el daba miedo, en ese estado encolerizado.

-Nada Edward tranquilízate, no fue tan malo. Trate de calmar su ira. El daba miedo, tenia los ojos fijos, muy abiertos, las aletas de su nariz se movían y sus labios estaban en una tensa línea, respiraba sonoramente.

-Solo ha sido cosas de adolescentes. Cálmate amor y vamos a descansar que ha sido una larga jornada. Y tenemos que prepararnos para mañana. Le sonreí con dulzura y pareció funcionar su expresión se relajo un poco.

-Me rehúso a quedarme en un lugar donde te irrespetaron. Me dijo, el había cedido pero estaba ofendido, yo era la afectada y el se ofendía vaya que era extraño. No pude contener el enojo. A estas alturas lo único que quería era un baño y dormir quince horas.

- si tanto te importa mi bienestar. Subamos que lo que más quiero es ducharme y ponerme algo cómodo que aquí está caliente como el infierno, y llevo más de veintidós horas viajando. Le largue sin pensar, los papeles se habían invertido. Miro el piso avergonzado y dijo.

-Tienes razón. Lo tome de la mano, me estremeció su toque, era delicioso.

-"muchacho tienes el key card" Me miro como si le pidiera un arma.

-"las llaves pelele" Dijo Jasper.

-"Si señorita" Tome las llaves, le sonreí burlona, mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de ser seductora, lo mire a los ojos con inocencia fingida y en tono dulce le dije.

-"y si te lo estas preguntando, la respuesta es sí, lo voy a follar hasta que se le salgan los ojos de la cara, espero que la habitación de este lugar sea a prueba de ruidos porque nos gusta gritar, cuando follamos duro" No podía aguantar la risa, Jasper ahogo una carcajada en una tos fingida y caí en la cuenta de que el lo había entendido todo. Quise que la tierra me tragara, sentí la sangre subirme a la cara furiosamente. La expresión de los empleados del hotel no tenia precio, no se lo esperaban.

-¿Vamos? Le dije a Edward extendiendo mi mano y examinando con lujuria exagerada su cuerpo de cabo a rabo; el respondió con una sonrisa sexy, me arrastro contra él y me beso con hambre, le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad buscando su lengua desesperadamente. El se aparto de mis labios y sentí que no era natural, acerco su boca a mi oreja y me estremecí por su aliento. Por dios lo deseaba desesperadamente.

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunto con voz ronca y baja.

-¿Qué fue qué? Le dije con una mirada inocente como el gato con botas de sherk. Me solté de su agarre e inicie la caminata hacia la habitación, arrastrándolo en el camino, soldó sus talones al piso, se detuvo, se acerco a mi oreja y susurro.

-Lo de hace un momento. Jasper reía detrás de nosotros. Estaba atrapada, el quería saber y yo no quería explicarle. Utilice sus propias palabras cuando quise saber de su charla con Emmet.

-Cosas de mujeres. Jasper seguía riendo. Claro que no eran cosas de mujeres, pero bueno, pareció servir. Seguimos camino por el angosto pasillo, las paredes eran amarillas pastel y la alfombra del pasillo de un gris arratonado. Nuestras habitaciones eran contiguas Edward y yo compartíamos una y Jasper tenía una para él, pegada a la nuestra. Jasper se detuvo frente a su puerta mientras giraba la llave y la abría. Estaba entretenido con la situación, paseo su mirada de mi a Edward. Y dijo.

-espero que estén cansados, porque no creo que estas paredes sean a prueba de ruidos. Hizo el comentario mientras, estaba parado con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación, el resto dentro y golpeaba la pared de su cuarto con una mano abierta, haciendo notar como el ruido pasaba de un lugar a otro, con la puerta abierta, desde dentro .Quise morir de la vergüenza Edward miraba entre atónito y furioso. Los colores me subieron a la cara y le dije

-¡eres malo Jas! Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, pero muy divertida, el momento con los empleados del hotel fue impagable. Edward estaba raro, se veía frustrado.

-¡Me inclino ante la reina de la maldad! Hizo una reverencia y reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Bueno parece que hoy, estoy fuera de las conversaciones. Edward estaba molesto por sentirse ¿excluido?, era eso lo que lo tenía actuando de manera extraña.

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo. Bufo. Jas y yo lo miramos pasmados sin entender.

-¡Wow Ed cálmate! Solo pregúntale a la leona que le dijo al conserje. Por todos los santos quería morir iba a tener que explicarle. No, eso no era una posibilidad viable. No en esta vida. Sentía la cara en llamas, como nunca.

Jasper entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Edward se sitúo en el centro de la habitación y me enfrentó. No lo iba a dejar correr.

-Me vas a decir… ¿qué le dijiste al conserje para que te quede mirando de esa manera? Rodé mis ojos, disimulando, tenía que escapar, sonreí y le dije.

-Le respondí una pregunta que no formuló. Estaba rojísima, lo evadí, esto no iba a funcionar tenia que pensar en algo creíble, necesitaba tiempo, me ilumine, tome una toalla y le grité.

-¡Yo primero al baño! Lo bese rápido en los labios y me encerré en el baño riendo estruendosamente por la cara de sorpresa de Edward, era infantil pero me daba unos minutos.

El agua me ayudaba a pensar. Necesitaba la ducha, estaba deliciosa, me distendió mis agarrotados y contracturados músculos. Pensé una y mil excusa y me decidí que si seguía presionando le diría la verdad. De igual manera Jasper se lo contaría en algún momento. Salí de la ducha, enrosque una toalla grande entorno a mi cuerpo y la apreté bajo la axila, al salir del baño la imagen era gloriosa. Edward dormía plácidamente completamente vestido. Pensé en despertarlo, pero en su lugar me acurruque contra él, me quede dormida

Toc,toc,toc. Escuchaba entre sueños, que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Me removí en la cama y algo limitaba mi movilidad, era la toalla. Me acurruque soñolienta en la cama queriendo extender el tiempo para dormir, el viaje fue agotador.

-Ed, se hace tarde. La confirmación que mi tiempo de sueño había terminado fue la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos en cinco minutos. Contesto Edward con tono molesto y adormilado.

Me desperezaba, y recordé la imagen de Edward durmiendo, los ojos cerrados, el semblante sereno, era un ángel. Uno muy sensual, estaba deseosa de él.

-Ok. Los espero en el lobby_**.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el recuerdo no le hacía justicia en lo más mínimo, el estaba si es posible, más sensual que nunca, ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no tenia ropa puesta y estaba sobre la cama.

Esta imagen saco algo de mi completamente animal e instintivo. Yo me había sentido de muchas maneras, pero nunca sensual como me sentía con él, me animaba ciertamente a muchas cosas que no hubiera hecho con otro hombre.

Lo mire entre las pestañas tratando de ser seductora y comencé a soltarme la toalla lentamente, arrojándola al piso. Mordí mi labio y vi sus ojos oscurecerse por el deseo, lo que indico que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Una parte de mi estaba avergonzada y la otra clamaba por él, por su cuerpo. Esa loca necesidadvenció a la vergüenza y me impulso a pedirle algo que desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos quise hacer, deleitarme con su cuerpo. Me acerque a él y pase mi lengua humedeciendo mis labios.

-¿Puedo pedirte un deseo? Le dije. Se veía desesperado.

-Lo que quieras es tuyo. Eso sabia a triunfo, lleve mi dedo índice a la boca y lo mordí tenuemente, al mirarlo vi algo en sus ojos que me impulso a seguir con mi idea era deseo y lujuria pura y dura.

-Quédate my quieto. Ordene, mientras mi determinación se hacia más fuerte.

-¿Qué?, ¡no me puedes pedir eso! Me dijo con tono desaprobatorio una octava más arriba. Me moví hacia el borde de la cama, negando con la cabeza y mi dedo índice, haciendo chasquear mi lengua. Se quedo muy quieto, eso estaba mucho mejor. Tenía el triunfo entre mis dedos, el había cedido.

Me arrastre por la cama y me senté a horcajadas, estaba cumpliendo su parte estaba quieto. Deje un camino de besos por su esculpido pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello, continúe hasta su boca que estaba entreabierta, introduje mi lengua, lamiéndola, y jugando con su lengua, sentía su excitación, el rozar de nuestros sexos era desesperante, delicioso no sabía cuanto más lejos podría llegar con mis planes, mi entereza comenzaba a flaquear.

Comenzó a acariciarme y estuve a punto de dejar que todo se valla al caño… pero decidí detenerme, este era mi tiempo de sentirlo y iba a extenderlo lo que más pudiera. Me aleje y dolió la distancia.

-¡Eso es trampa! Grite, tratando de parecer molesta, mientras luchaba por no lanzarme a sus brazos y que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Estaba en la punta de la cama y la lucha interna por tirarme sobre el ganaba la batalla, mordí con fuerza mi labio.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Pregunto en tono suplicante. Se veía desesperado.

-Degustarte suavemente. Le dije; dejándole ver como mi lengua relamía mis labios, paladar y dientes.

-Lo que quieras. Dijo, sometido.

-Tócame, cuando yo te lo pida. Asistió derrotado.

Sonreí ante mi triunfo, si es que lo podía llamar de ese modo. Me subí sobre él nuevamente, me posicione sobre su miembro y comencé a bajar suavemente era una dulce tortura se sentía muy bien, piel con piel. Edward se recostó, contra el respaldo de la cama y con sus manos apretó furiosamente las sábanas. El iba a cumplir su parte, espero que yo pueda con la mía. Comencé a moverme sin un ritmo definido, lo besaba y me balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo que tuve a mi alcance.

-Eres dulce, sabes a fruto prohibido. Le dije y comencé a moverme más rápido, estaba frenética, necesitaba que me toque, sentí su pene imposiblemente duro en mi interior, el estaba cerca, sus jadeos llenaron la habitación y fue música para mis oídos.

-¡Tócame ahora¡. Ordene jadeante. Me apretó con fuerza contra él, envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me tumbo sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí, sin dejar de penetrarme, era el paraíso, mi momento estaba cerca y también el suyo. Sentí una ola de calor y placer golpearme, mis piernas me temblaban. Un momento después sentí mi interior llenarse furiosamente de su esencia, se había venido en mi, la sensación fue embriagadora.

-Buscas matarme. Me dijo jadeante, con la mirada suplicante.

-Nop, solo que sabes a algo que nunca antes había probado. ¿De donde salio todo eso?, estaba jadeante y acalorada la experiencia fue sin igual. El enarco una ceja incrédulo.

-¿A qué? Quiso saber.

-No lo sé, solo muy dulce, apetecible, tentador y lo mejor de todo único en su clase. Era una gran verdad, solo me faltaba agregar sexy, divertido, pecaminoso y otros tantas cualidades amatorias.

-No sigas. Me dijo agitando las manos para que me detenga ¿Qué rayos? Pensé. Tomo aire, cerro sus ojos, estaba tratando de controlarse, pero ¿de que? No creía haber hecho nada mal ¿o si? No entendía nada. Mis inseguridades me golpearon como un martillo.

-Si no, no tendré voluntad para salir de la habitación. y nos esperan. Hice un puchero, tragando todas mis falsas suposiciones. Me llene de un aplomo y orgullo como nunca antes y le lance.

-Qué pena. La mañana prometía. Su rostro tenía una expresión que no entendí. Me levante de la cama y me vestí con ropa cómoda una pollera de lienzo y una camiseta de tirantes blancas, me recogí el cabello, ya que peinarlo era una causa perdida y llevarlo suelto con el calor era torturante. Pensé en la marca, que se veía pero no me importo, era una cicatriz de batalla y la llevaría con orgullo. Termine de sacar unos mechones de mi improvisado peinado.

.-Bella…mmm. Me gire para verlo, se lo veía preocupado.

-¿Si Ed? ¿Qué le pasaría? Sería algo de la reunión o ¿estaría molesto por mis planes con Paola?

-Bueno yo, mmmm. ¡Que carajo le pasa! estaba colmando mi muy poca paciencia.

-¡Ya suéltalo! Le dije irritada por la incertidumbre.

-No me puse condón. No me miraba, ¿tenía miedo a mi reacción?, me largue a reír .El gran empresario cometió un error. Su cara era impagable, vi pasar un millón de preguntas por sus ojos.

-¡Era eso! Me carcajeaba mientras anudaba mis converse blancas.

-No te preocupes lo tengo cubierto. Su rostro estaba estupefacto.

-¿cómo? quiso saber.

-mmm... veras hay días que es seguro tener relaciones sin cuidarse. El estaba sorprendido. Abría su boca pero las palabras no le salían. Parece que aún había cosas de mí que lo sorprendían, no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi talento.

-¿Viste un fantasma? Era divertido, verlo tratando de atar cabos, reía sin parar mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro abrumado.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, el espectáculo que representaba verlo desnudo era incomparable. Se puso unas bermudas y una remera de cuello pico, sentí una punzada de celos, quería taparlo a toda costa para que ninguna mujer lo mirara. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al lobby tomados de las manos. Aparentemente había olvidado el incidente de ayer con los empleados del hotel y di gracias al cielo.

En el Lobby, Jasper nos esperaba leyendo un periódico local, mientras desayunaba. Note que la gente del hotel no era la misma y que había una mesera que miraba a Edward de una manera que no me hacía ninguna gracia. La mesera se acerco y movía su cuerpo al caminar de manera provocativa a él, corte su avance y marque territorio. Definitivamente estaba celosa y mucho.

-"Café por favor, para mi novio y para mi" Solo me falto orinar alrededor de él, Jasper me miro por encima del diario enarcando una ceja y casi podía ver la sonrisa tapada por las hojas de periódico. Edward estaba ajeno a la situación.

-"¿Gustarían chipa?" ¿Y eso que era? busque ayuda en Jasper que al parecer había comido varios.

-Pide Bella son increíbles tiene sabor a queso y están calientes.

Trajeron los dos cafés y una bandeja de chipa eran un poema. La mesera seguía mirando a Edward con descaro. Jasper noto mi actitud y sonreía discretamente, mientras me examinaba.

Estaba terriblemente molesta e incómoda, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la mesera que sin ningún reparo clavada la mirada en Edward, me consoló un poco que el parecía no haberla notado. Para mi mala suerte era bastante bonita. Jasper sonreía ciertamente entretenido con mi actitud territorial.

Volví mi atención a mis acompañantes y note que una platica silenciosa había tenido lugar, Edward se hizo el desentendido se encogió de hombros inocentemente, me acerque a él y tome su mano, él era mío ¿que ella no entendía?

A los pocos minutos un joven alto, de ojos verdes, bastante apuesto, se acerco a nosotros hablaba perfecto inglés se presento como Juan, era el hijo de Manuel, no se le parecía en nada, al petiso, dientudo, pelado y feo de su padre. Dejo a Edward las llaves de un auto negro bastante grande con unos círculos como marca ¿que sería eso? Era elegante y muy fino pero ciertamente dejaba en claro que lo manejaba alguien que necesitaba sentirse respetado. Tonterías de hombres pensé.

Nuestro primer destino no era lejos, Juan nos indico como llegar, subimos al auto e iniciamos el corto trayecto hasta las oficinas del administrador de las propiedades del padre de Edward y enseguida advertimos cual era el lugar, parecía un gran depósito de bidones y bolsas. En la entrada había un pequeño letrero que decía "estacionamiento", le indique a Edward donde aparcar y bajamos los tres del auto.

Al entrar a la improvisada oficina había una mujer y un hombre, la mujer hablaba por teléfono y el hombre ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia.

Llame su atención

-"Disculpe necesitamos hablar con el Ingeniero" La mujer tomo nuevamente el teléfono y marcó.

-Luis tienes personas esperando, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Ok. La señora me miro y dijo

-Pónganse cómodos enseguida los atiende. Le informe a Edward que nos atenderían en breve.

A los pocos minutos su teléfono timbro.

-Ok. Contesto por el auricular.

-El ingeniero los va a recibir ahora, por aquí por favor. Nos indico una estrecha y fea escalera que daba a dos puertas al final, nos indico que era la de la derecha. Al subir había dos personas un hombre que supuse sería el Ingeniero y una mujer que parecía haber ganado una batalla contra la pantalla solar, su piel era bronceada en extremo. El ingeniero era bastante mal educado, me miraba como si fuese un vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

-"Buenos días en que los puedo ayudar" Seguía mirándome como el estúpido que seguramente era.

-"Buscamos a Federico ¿eres tú?" Dije con desagrado, sentí a alguien aclarase la garganta.

-"no, yo soy Luis" Fruncí el seño molesta, me habrían tomado el pelo. No era él.

-"Podría informarle al Ingeniero que el lo espera" Dije dirigiendo mi vista a Edward

-"Yo también soy ingeniero y te puedo ayudar" Estaba tratando de ligar conmigo en su lugar de trabajo, esto era incorrecto y totalmente antiético. Jasper Carraspeo incomodo, se adelanto y dijo.

-"no necesitamos de sus servicios profesionales" El estúpido, atrevido, desubicado y libidinoso, se sorprendió y crispo su rostro.

-"enseguida le aviso" .Levantó el teléfono y dijo.

-"Fede, están los gringos que esperabas" Lo mire con ira, quería enredar mis manos en su cuello y estrangularlo, me decidí por otra técnica no tan agresiva pero igual de efectiva.

-"muchas gracias por su cordialidad, tendré en cuenta sus modales para la reunión que tengo más tarde con un grupo de productores agropecuarios, propietarios de una pujante empresa exportadora que estamos por adquirir" Sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes de manera macabra, Luis se quedo pálido.

Jasper sonreía a mi par de manera triunfal. Se acerco más al escritorio de Luis apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble y buscando los ojos de Luis y le dijo.

-"Las mujeres americanas no son fáciles, pero si muy inteligentes, tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez que te topes con una chico" Le guiñe un ojo sonreí abiertamente con ironía. En ese instante una joven hizo su entrada.

-Sr. Cullen, sr, srta sean bienvenidos sepan disculpar el mal entendido, el Ingeniero los espera. Nos beso a todos en la mejilla le dio una mirada furibunda a Luis e indico el camino. Claramente a ella no le gustaba ni un poco.

La oficina era más grande que la anterior, con mayor gusto en decoración las paredes eran verdes y el piso de madera, los muebles eran antiguos y de buen gusto. Federico era un hombre de estatura media, canoso, de piel quemada por el sol y muy educado, entrego dos carpetas con información para Jasper y Edward.

La reunión fue muy interesante para mí, desconocía mucho de temas agrícolas, a Edward se lo veía aburrido y con un deje de desconfianza. Traduje las palabras de la conversación para ambos mientras Jasper ojeaba su carpeta al igual que Edward.

-Bella, pídele al ingeniero los registros contables de los últimos seis años, libros, balances y costos e inventarios de maquinarias y ganado e infórmale que mañana paso por ellos sin falta, si los tiene en digital que me los remita a mi correo electrónico. Federico palideció y tartamudeaba. Ciertamente ocultaba algo, ahora entendí la actitud de Edward estaban intentando embaucarlo.

-"Quédese tranquilo, solo debe ponerse nervioso si tiene algo que ocultar" Dijo Jasper eso confirmo mis sospechas, le traduje a Edward y sonrío. La suspicacia de Jasper era envidiable la palabra justa en el momento indicado. Ya que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión sumido en la carpeta que se le había otorgado.

Nos despedimos amablemente de Federico e iniciamos el regreso al hotel, al llegar había una camioneta aparcada en la puerta y Paola bajaba de ella. Aparcamos detrás, Edward me beso profundamente y baje del auto. Extrañándolo, incluso antes de dejarlo. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto baje la ventanilla automática, saque medio cuerpo y le lance un beso al aire entre risas, mientras Paola me jalaba de la ropa para que entre de nuevo.

-¡Esa es mi chica! Me grito. Yo estaba eufórica.

-Te voy a extrañar. Conteste mientras Paola me jalaba hacia el interior y comenzaba a mover la camioneta.

-Sí, que están enamorados ¿verdad? Quiso saber. ¿Cómo responder a esa simple pregunta?

-No lo sé, solo me siento diferente con él. Trate de evadirla, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Como sea, yo creo que sí lo están. Dio por zanjada la charla.

-¿Te apetece almorzar con mi madre? Lo medite un segundo

-Ok. Conteste ella saco su celular y marco

-"¿Má?"

-"vamos para la casa". Con eso corto la llamada.

-¡Listo, todo arreglado!, espero que te guste la pasta. Asentí entre risas. Era raro me sentía cómoda con ella.

-¿sabes? Tengo odiando esta ciudad desde que tengo memoria. Esa confidencia sembró mi curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quise saber. Si bien era un pueblo pequeño y la mayoría de las personas me parecieron chabacanas e irrespetuosas, sería más seguro que la ciudad sin dudarlo.

-La gente espera demasiado de mí y mi hermano por ser hijos de quien somos. Probablemente mi padre te parezca retrogrado y machista. ¿Acaso no lo era? La miraba interrogante.

-El es una figura muy importante en la comunidad y a veces nos presiona demasiado con sus propios sueños. Su rostro decayó .Sentí lastima por la joven.

-Ya fue suficiente de mi miseria. Dijo esto último entre risas.

-Cuéntame algo de ti, se que estas enamorada del chico apuesto, ¡quien no lo estaría esta de infarto! Su comentario no me produjo celos, me pareció divertido.

-mmmm, también se que trabajas para la empresa que se va a fusionar con la que representa mi padre. Eres traductora al igual que mi madre. Eso clarifico el motivo de su perfecto inglés.

¿Qué quieres saber? Ella era agradable y me resultaba fácil de conversar. Tenía algo que me hacía sentir cómoda.

-¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar a la empresa? ¿Fue antes o después de comenzar tu relación con el pelirrojo ojiverde? Me guiño un ojo y Reía divertida. Sentí la sangre subirme a la cara e inicie mi relato de como conocí a Edward en mi primer vuelo, como fue mi primera entrevista con él y mi primer día de trabajo. Me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-Wow es sorprendente parece un cuento de hadas cosmopolita. Reía a carcajadas me le uní, ella tenía razón.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de ladrillos y tejas negras estilo colonial con un jardín espectacular. Bajamos y nos esperaba una mujer que estaría en sus 50 años de finas facciones, cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos azules.

-Bienvenida ¿puedo llamarte Bella? Paola me dijo que lo prefieres.

-Sí, gracias. Su inglés era inmaculado al igual que su casa y jardín. Ahora entendí la belleza de sus hijos, eran sus genes los predominantes.

-Yo me llamó Ana, pasa querida, siéntete como en tu casa. Ella era agradable y maternal.

Nos acomodamos en el comedor y sirvió la comida, la pasta estaba deliciosa, el almuerzo transcurrió agradable Ana era muy culta y refinada. Me pregunte como una mujer como ella tenía un marido como Manuel feo, retrogrado y muy egoísta. Pero no me pareció acertado preguntar.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, Paola invito a su madre a nuestro recorrido y ella se negó. Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia el río, hacía demasiado calor. Llegamos a un lugar donde descendían las embarcaciones y había un grupo de jóvenes bajando una lancha.

-¿Quieres bajar? Ellos son mis amigos no muerden. Paola reía.

-Ok.

Bajamos, la charla con los chicos fue divertida eran esquiadores de rio amateurs, hicieron un despliegue de habilidades y me di cuenta que Paola ponía atención en uno en especial. Ella se acerco a mí y me indico que debíamos volver, tendríamos 1.3 hs de viaje hasta la estancia.

Subimos a la camioneta e iniciamos la vuelta.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara. Me dijo

-¿te gusta verdad? Le subieron los colores a la cara y se removió incomoda en el asiento del piloto.

-¿estás enamorada del pelirrojo? Contraataco. Lo medite un momento.

-sí, lo estoy. Me miro triunfante

-¡ja, lo sabía y si me gusta! Reímos al unisonó.

"_Atenta, Paola, Paola, Paola cambio" _Paola descolgó un pequeño aparato que parecía un radio y contesto.

-"papa te escucho cambio"

-_"pao llama a Andrés, que nos espere en la clínica Cullen tuvo un desmayo y no reacciona estamos saliendo del campo llegamos en 30 min"_

Me sentí mareada y aterrada, que había pasado ¿un desmayo? Estaba bien hace un par de horas, estaba desesperada, enfermo en el tercer mundo. Pensé. Escuchaba a Paola hablar por teléfono mientras repasaba mentalmente algún signo de malestar en Edward y no recordaba nada.

-"hola ¿Andrés? Paola habla".

-" un socio de papa tuvo un desmayo lo traen del campo estarán en la ciudad en 30 min".

-ok

-"_atento Manuel"_

_-"Adelante"_

_-"está saliendo para la clínica ¿Cullen siguen sin reaccionar?_

_-"está abriendo los ojos pero se ve como la mierda"_

_-"La esposa está contigo"_

_-"si esta en shock"._

-Tranquila Bella ya está despertando. Me dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarme

-Quiero verlo. Llorisquee, sorbiendo mi nariz.

Paola acelero y la aguja marco 160km, no me importaba quería llegar.

Vi la entrada a la ciudad y agradecí al cielo, aparcamos fuera de la clínica y baje corriendo, Paola me seguía de cerca. Ellos todavía no habían llegado. Me choque en la puerta con un joven y pedí disculpas.

-Bella, espera. Grito Paola que venía detrás de mí. Plante mis pies en el piso, derrape y caí en el pasillo de la clínica de bruces al piso. Me levante rápidamente y acudí a ella, estaba parada junto con el joven que atropelle.

-Bella él es Andrés, el médico de confianza de papá. Estaba desesperada y nublada por el miedo.

-perdón. Esboce, el joven sonrió y dijo

-No te preocupes el miedo nos controla a veces; a todos nos puede pasar. Tranquila. Seguramente el calor lo afecto, nada de gravedad.

-¿estás seguro?. Quería una confirmación de que él iba a estar bien.

-No lo se. Debo examinarlo, pero podría apostar que vienen de temperaturas muy frías y el cuerpo no se adapta con facilidad a los cambios bruscos. Asentí silenciosa. Ya más tranquila me di cuenta que hablaba en ingles.

-Aquí vienen. Grito Paola. Levante la vista y una camioneta aparco, en la puerta haciendo chirrear las ruedas contra el cemento.

Vi a Jasper bajar presuroso de su lado en la parte trasera y a un hombre grande y gordo del lado del copiloto, Manuel bajo de su lado y todos ayudaron a Edward a descender, Andrés acerco una silla de ruedas y lo sentaron. El se veía como la mierda de mal. Corrí hacia él y levanto la vista estaba terriblemente pálido, no era ni el rastro del hombre de la mañana ¿qué le había pasado?

Lo tome de las manos e intento levantarse, las piernas no le respondían. Y soltó mi agarre. Puse ambas manos en torno a su cara y le dije.

-Edward mírame. No lo hizo.

-¡Maldición, levanta la vista! No me importaba que alguien escuche nada. El obedeció

-Me diste un susto de muerte, estoy contigo, te amo. Sonrió.

Entramos a la sala de examen y Andrés nos indico que esperáramos fuera. El tiempo pasó lentamente. Andrés salió de la sala y me miro.

-Bella, por favor puedes pasar. Casi corrí a través de la sala. Entre al consultorio y Edward se veía mucho mejor. Suspire aliviada.

-Bella, Edward tubo un golpe de calor, en cuanto se hidrate va a estar bien. Su semblante cambio.

-Pero….Miro a Edward y este le dedico una mirada de suplica ¿qué carajo?

-Hay algo que no está bien con su corazón. Mis miedos me golpearon como un martillo.

Espero que les guste.


	14. ¿Enfermo?

**RENUNCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON S. MEYER LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ES MÍA.**

EPOV

_la cabeza me pesaba por el calor y me sentía fatigado en extremo la conversación se escuchaba lejana, bizarra y me sentía flotar, las piernas se me aflojaron y todo se volvió negro ._

Me sentía flotar pero no era agradable, mi cuerpo y mi cerebro no parecían estar conectados, los ojos me pesaban, no los podía abrir escuchaba conversaciones que no entendía y gritos. Sentía frío y más gritos me dolía el pecho y mi cerebro parecía estar aprisionado dentro del cráneo.

Escuche a Jasper

-Ed Ed Ed carajo que pasa reacciona Ed. Sentí un golpe y algo frío en mi cabeza, que alivio un poco el dolor punzante de mi cerebro. ¿Estaría muriendo?

Por que diablos no puedo contestar, tenia la boca pastosa y no podía mover la lengua ¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?

Nos movíamos, todo se bamboleada y me sentía un poco mejor abrí los ojos pero no entendía donde estaba, estaba desorientado.

-Tranquilo Ed vamos para la clínica. Dijo Jasper preocupado; en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba dentro de un vehículo en el asiento trascero.

-¿Como te sientes?. Las palabras no me salían. Negué con la cabeza.

-Llegamos. Exclamo y se bajo a toda velocidad, lo imitaron quienes venían en los asientos de adelante.

Alguien acerco una silla de ruedas y me sentaron en ella, levante la vista y vi a Bella correr hacia mí como nunca antes, aterrada, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de angustia.

Me tomo de las manos, y quise levantarme pero se me aflojaron las piernas, mierda, pensé ¿que me pasa? Sentía el cuerpo como una gelatina. Solté su agarre, ella ciertamente no querría a un hombre enfermo, baje la mirada avergonzado y triste.

Ella puso ambas manos en mi rostro acunándolo.

-Edward mírame. No lo hice. Dolía demasiado. Ella me iba a dejar.

-¡Maldición, levanta la vista! Gritó. Obedecí

-Me diste un susto de muerte, estoy contigo, te amo. ¿Ella me ama? Estaba loca. Sonreí feliz.

Entre a la sala de exanimación y el medico pidió a todos que salgan. Una vez que nos quedamos solos.

-¿Puedes hablar? Asentí. Sirvió agua en un vaso y me lo entrego con una pastilla.

-Tómalo. Ordeno. Lo tome de un golpe mi boca se sentía mejor.

-Bueno ahora cuéntame desde el principio el más mínimo detalle que recuerdes. Mientras el chequeaba mis signos vitales y la tensión arterial.

Relate los dolores musculares, el cansancio y finalmente el desmayo el me miraba raro. Llevo una de sus manos al mentón y me miraba ceñudo.

Tomo un aparato y me ayudo a recostarme en la camilla, me pidió que me saque la camiseta y las zapatillas, prendió a cada uno de mis pulgares unas pinzas de colores y cuatro más en el pecho con unas pequeñas ventosas, todo conectado a una laptop. Estuve así varios minutos y el miraba atento la pantalla y fruncía el ceño por momentos eso no podía ser bueno.

Se levanto de la silla y me enfrento.

-Has tenido dolores antes. Negué con la cabeza mientras me incorporaba, y el quitaba sus pinzas de mi cuerpo.

-Ok.

-¿Que sucede?

-Algo no esta bien. Pero voy a averiguar que es. Trajo una maquina más grande con ruedas, tenía una pantalla incorporada y un pomo con un liquido transparente a un costado.

-Recuéstate. Ordeno

-Voy a hacerte un eco doppler para ver el interior de tu corazón. Me quede petrificado

-¿Que tiene mi corazón? Sentí pánico.

-Tranquilízate, es bueno que hayas tenido un golpe de calor eso me ayudo a descubrir un problema mayor. Me quede helado procesando la información.

Comenzó a pasarme ese gel por el pecho, mientras efectuaba movimientos circulares con una maquina sobre mi y miraba atento la pantalla.

-Ponte de lado, dándome la espalda. Obedecí y otra vez paso el gel esta vez por mi omoplato.

-¡Aquí esta! No es para preocuparse es para ocuparse. Me desinfle al menos no necesitaría un transplante o alguna operación.

-Déjame ver un minuto más. Siguió moviendo su juguete sobre mi cuerpo.

-¡Listo! Tienes una válvula del corazón afectada, una endocarditis bacteriana.

-¿Eh? No entendí palabra de lo que me dijo y el hablaba Inglés perfectamente.

-La endocarditis bacteriana es una infección del revestimiento interno del corazón, endocardio, o de las válvulas del corazón. Esto puede dañar o incluso destruir las válvulas del corazón, en tu caso es solo una válvulopatía se puede solucionar con medicación, comida sin sal, nada de cigarrillo, ni de alcohol y haciendo deportes para mantener la sangre liviana. Olvídate del vicodine, tendrás que solucionar tus problemas musculares con ibupofreno o tylenol.

-¿No voy a morir?

-No. Bueno eventualmente todos lo haremos. Se carcajeo.

-Pero no en un futuro inmediato, al menos no de esto.

-Tuviste suerte, ahora podrás manejar la enfermedad, con medicación y vida sana.

-Tengo que decírselo a tu esposa, ella estaba desesperada.

-No por favor no lo haga. Implore.

-Es mi deber profesional, no hago concesiones con nadie.

-Doctor. Ella no es mi esposa, dije esto con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, creo que la amo y temo que se aleje de mí si me sabe enfermo. Estaba avergonzado y dolido.

-Estas bromeando esa mujer muere por ti.

-Tendrías que haberla visto llegar buscándote frenética se choco conmigo en la entrada, cayo al piso se dio un duro golpe y ni siquiera reparo en ello lo único que quería era verte.

-Cuando Paola anuncio que habían llegado se abalanzo para verte, estaba desesperada.

-Apuesto mi especialidad en cardiología y mi titulo de medicina que ya hizo un hueco en el piso de la sala dando vueltas esperando.

-¿Lo crees? Asintió silencioso.

-Además tu enfermedad es tratable no limita en nada tu vida. Solo debes tomar la medicación y controlarte cada seis meses, procura concurrir al medico cada vez que tengas temperatura y no habrá muchos sobresaltos.

-¿Puedo hacer pasar a Bella? O debo decir la futura Sra…

-¿Como es tu apellido? Se rasco el mentón divertido.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-Sra Cullen entonces. Dijo. Sonaba bien Isabella Cullen.

-Esta bien. Se dirigió a la puerta la abrió, mientras me acomodaba la ropa y calzaba mis pies.

-Bella, por favor puedes pasar. Dijo, entro al consultorio atolondrada, al verme su rostro se sereno y suspiro tranquila.

-Bella, Edward tubo un golpe de calor, en cuanto se hidrate va a estar bien, solo debe hacer reposo hasta mañana, comer liviano e ingerir mucho liquido. Ella asintió atenta a las indicaciones.

-Pero…Lo mire suplicante y el hizo caso omiso. Ella se tensó.

-Hay algo que no está bien con su corazón. Palideció.

-¿Como? Dijo temblorosa y se sentó.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? Quiso saber.

El médico le relato mi problema, ella asentía serena y atenta sin perder detalle. Mientras me miraba a los ojos con dulzura y tomaba mis manos. Cuando el doctor termino de explicar todo ella se levanto de la silla y dijo

-Muchas gracias Andrés. Por favor necesito un detalle de los estudios que le has efectuado, las impresiones de los mismos con los respectivos informes y un CD o pen drive con la grabación del doppler. Para llevar todo a casa quiero que Edward sea atendido en el Wake Forest University Baptist Medical Center. Ellos son los mejores del mundo en cardiología.

-Buena elección dijo Andrés. Atónito.

-Crees conveniente comenzar con la medicación ahora o puede esperar que regresemos a casa.

-Andrés la miraba con la boca abierta y yo también.

-Ciertamente puede esperar unos días. Contesto el aludido

-¿Edward? llamó

-¿Estas listo amor?, ¿puedes caminar? Asentí sonriendo.

-Más que listo. Su mirada era tierna.

-los hospitales me deprimen. Extendió su mano para que la tomara. Beso a Andrés en la mejilla le dio las gracias y me arrastro fuera del consultorio, donde todos nos esperaban. El primero en acercarse y darme un abrazo fue Jasper.

-Hermano, me diste un susto de muerte. Pensé que iba que tener que arrastrar tu cadáver de vuelta a casa.

Lentamente el resto de las personas se acercaron y relataron su punto de vista de mi desmayo. El más impresionado fue Manuel ya que el venía detrás de mi cuando me desplome, seguido de Jasper. Bella se posiciono frente a mí interponiendo su cuerpo con el mío a modo de protección y dijo.

-Señores, Edward necesita descansar agradezco profundamente lo que hicieron por él, y su preocupación, pero es momento de retirarnos. Mañana con el cuerpo descansado y en mejores condiciones reanudaremos las conversaciones. Planto sus pies en el piso delante de mi cuerpo, lucia amenazante, su pequeño cuerpo erguido su ceño fruncido, el semblante serio, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ciertamente nadie iba a replicar. Escuche a Paola traducirle a su padre. Todos en la sala asintieron en silencio.

-¿Jasper? Llamo con tono serio.

-Sí, Bella.

- ¿Puedes llevarnos al hotel? El aludido asintió silencioso.

-Amor apóyate en mí, si sientes que las fuerzas te abandonan te sostendré con mi cuerpo. Se coloco debajo de mi brazo calzando su hombro en mi axila a modo de muleta humana.

- Jasper, colócate del otro lado por si acaso. Ordenó.

-Ok. Contesto Jasper, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Bella. Era demandante y firme, no había rastro de dudas ni inseguridades. Esta mujer era única.

Está Bella sobreprotectora me tenía anonadado. Una vez más me sentí feliz de haberla encontrado, haría lo imposible por retenerla a mi lado.

A un paso lento salimos de la clínica, Paola le entrego a Jasper las llaves de su vehículo y se despidió de Bella con un beso diciéndole algo al oído y riendo. Bella se puso roja y le guiño un ojo.

-Nos vemos mañana para almorzar. Grito Paola. Agitando su mano a modo de saludo, mientras colgaba la otra del brazo de su padre. Manuel saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "descansa".

Me sentía mejor, no para correr un maratón pero mi cuerpo respondía a mis órdenes. Subimos a la camioneta y viajamos al hotel. Al llegar Bella bajo primero y se posiciono al lado de mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Puedo solo. Dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Jasper, ayúdame. Repetimos el acto de las muletas humanas, ciertamente estaba avergonzado y a la vez reconfortado por la actitud de Bella, ella era una cuidadora natural.

Entramos al hotel, pedimos las llaves y fuimos para la habitación Jasper nos acompaño y ayudo a Bella a recostarme luego se fue, dijo que había quedado con Manuel para ver unos números de la fusión.

Bella fue hacia el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera, me saco los zapatos y me ayudo con el resto de la ropa.

-Al baño ahora. Dijo señalando la puerta con el dedo.

-Me puedo caer. Dije avergonzado no me sentía con fuerzas tenia miedo que el agua me relaje demasiado.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar contigo. Se acerco a mi, me ayudo a levantarme, fuimos al baño me saco la ropa y me ayudo a sentarme en la bañera, el agua se sentía bien.

Estaba avergonzado, nunca me había bañado en presencia de alguien, no era incomodo, solo que el baño era algo tan privado y de repente me encontré compartiéndolo con ella que me resulto extraño.

-¿Estas listo para salir? ¿O esperamos a que se te arruguen los dedos? Reía y era música para mis oídos.

-No te burles del enfermo. Le dije serio. Su ceño se frunció

-¡Tu no estas enfermo! Espeto molesta. Sus cambios de humor me mareaban.

Salimos del baño y me sentía mucho mejor, recibí todas las atenciones de parte de Bella.

-¿sabes? Me dijo

-¿Qué? Quise saber.

- te amo, más de lo nunca ame a nadie, cuando te vi en la clínica mi mundo se desmorono. Su rostro se volvió en llamas y no me miraba, jugaba con sus manos. Estire las mías, la tome por el mentón para que me viera a los ojos y ella mantenía la mirada baja.

-¿Bella?

-uh uh. Seguía sin verme. Estaba avergonzada por su declaración.

-Yo también te amo y temo perderte. Levanto la vista perpleja. Se acerco a mi cara y me beso dulcemente.

-estoy aquí siempre que me lo permitas, voy a estar para ti. Esa confirmación me impulso a dar el siguiente paso

-Estaba pensando que tal vez deberías mudarte conmigo. Ya sabes si tú quieres. Ella pareció meditarlo un momento.

-No. Contesto y mi mundo se cayó a pedazos.

-No creo que sea conveniente, ya es bastante malo que tengamos una relación, no sería bien visto que viviéramos juntos. Además tú vives con Jasper. Quise morir ella me daba excusas una y otra vez. Trate de recomponerme.

-Está bien si no quieres, lo entiendo. Frunció el seño molesta.

-¿crees que te miento? Dijo señalándome con el dedo. Mi expresión me delato. Asentí.

-tú, tú y tu…no todo se trata de nosotros ¿sabes? Me encantaría vivir contigo, pero temo no ser tomada en serio en mi trabajo si lo hago. ¿cuál sería mi carta de presentación?¿amante del director ejecutivo de la firma?¿qué haría con Rose le debo mucho?.Estaba molesta y bufaba.

-¿amante? para que seas mi amante ¿no debería tener una esposa?.Le dije conteniendo la risa La pregunta quedo flotante en la habitación y el rostro de bella se volvió furibundo y grito.

-¡Podrías dejar de tomarme el pelo!. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños y la boca torcida en un gesto de enojo. Que me pareció adorable.

-ok, cásate conmigo y serás la esposa del director de la firma para la que trabajas, caprichosamente contratada. Se petrifico, se quedo sin palabras. Eso era algo peculiar en ella.

-¿es enserio? ¿Te casarías conmigo? Dijo incrédula, lo estaba valorando, medito un momento más. Asentí. Los nervios me estaban matando.

-Acepto. Dijo y me beso con suavidad. Varias emociones me asaltaron, ella contra todos los pronósticos posibles había aceptado. Y yo era feliz.

La tarde paso entre arrumacos y atenciones, me dio de comer como a un niño pequeño, miramos la tv y me conto de su tarde con Paola y del miedo que le ocasiono cuando escucho a Manuel decir que me había desmayado y no reaccionaba.

Al anochecer me sentía capaz de levantarme, ella estaba dándose un baño y me levante y vestí para invitarla a dar un paseo. Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una gran toalla blanca, me miro con gesto de desaprobación y me gane que me regañara y me mandara a la cama nuevamente.

Pidió servicio al cuarto y me deje consentir por ella nuevamente. Me pregunto si estaba bien si iba en busca de un DVD y no me pareció mala idea.

Mientras ella estaba fuera recordé los acontecimientos del día le había propuesto matrimonio a una mujer que no tenía más de diez días conmigo y por primera vez en años no me sentí obligado a nada era libre y ella era mi elección. Con esa tranquilidad y una sonrisa triunfal que tenía más de estúpida que de triunfal pintada en el rostro, me dispuse a revisar mi correo electrónico, no había grandes novedades.

Le envié un correo a mi padre poniéndolo al tanto de mis pareceres a cerca del administrador y otro a mi secretaria avisándole que en tres días estaríamos de regreso.

Bella regreso con dos dvds en sus manos y se la veía molesta por algo.

-¿Que rentaste? Su rostro cambio al verme.

-mmm, no lo sé la muchacha de la tienda de videos me las recomendó. Me dijo que eran estrenos y las traje.

Las películas no eran malas pero tampoco eran buenas, Bella al final de la primera se quedo profundamente dormida. Y decido dejar la segunda para otro momento.

Me acurruque a su lado y la abrace, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, era suave, cálida y lo más importarte me había elegido, a pesar de todo y de todos.

La mañana me sorprendió con fuerzas y espíritu renovado, Bella dormía a mi lado y era un ángel. Me levante despacio y me duche, al salir del baño Bella estaba vistiéndose, me acerque la tome por detrás la abrase y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso con ganas. Pero se separo antes de que suba de intensidad. Bufe molesto. Me miro interrogante.

-¿Qué? Levanto una ceja.

-Nada. Dije inocente.

-¿qué sucede? Tamborileaba uno de sus pies contra el piso y cruzo sus brazos en el pecho.

-¿No me quieres cerca? se carcajeo.

-Mientras te duchabas paso Jasper y nos esta esperando. Además no quiero abusar de tu salud ¿sabes?. Seguía riendo.

-Aun no me dijiste si te mudarías a mi casa. Inquirí. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-No, no lo hare. Enarco una ceja.

-¿Vamos a tener otra vez la estúpida discusión? estaba molesta.

-¿Es tan malo que vivamos juntos? contraataque, lo medito.

-No , no lo es.

-Esta bien, nos mudamos juntos, pero bajo mis condiciones. Había accedido aceptaría lo que sea con tal de verla todas las mañanas al levantarme y dormirme a su lado.

-¿Cuáles son?

- Mi casa, y en la oficina deberemos comportarnos profesionalmente, sino el trato se rompe. Me quede con la boca abierta si había algo que no esperaba era mudarme con su hermano y su cuñada, pero si era una manera de negarse poniendo una excusa, estaba perdida. No me dejaría doblegar por nadie.

-Acepto. Bella se quedo atónita, no se lo esperaba.

Me vestí y salimos de la habitación Jasper nos esperaba, junto con Manuel en el lobby del hotel. Subimos al carro de Manuel e in iniciamos el recorrido hacia las instalaciones de la firma para conocerla por dentro.

Al llegar Bella paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar, el establecimiento era ciertamente impresionante, tendría más o menos 400 obreros trabajando en ese momento en el proceso de los productos. La mañana paso rápidamente y Manuel anuncio que era hora de almorzar ya que su esposa nos estaba esperando.

Al llegar la casa de Manuel una mujer muy agradable nos dio la bienvenida y nos invito a pasar la casa era bonita y de buen gusto, Bella se comportaba como en casa y hablaba fluidamente con la mujer y con Paola. La hora de la comida llegó y el almuerza trascurrió tranquilamente, me pidieron que relate mi encuentro cercano con la muerte y todos rieron al unísono. La velada fue acogedora y agradable.

Este capi es de transición no dice mucho, pero lo considere necesario. Estoy trabajando en otra historia una un poco distinta humanos y vampiros trataré de subir el primer capitulo hoy. Besos y gracias a todas por leer.


End file.
